Love As Strong As Iron
by natxtk
Summary: When Santana's father passed away, Lopez Industries was passed down to her at the young age of 21. Two years later they are still the most successful manufacture of advanced weapon and defence technologies in the world. But as the company gets bigger Santana finds herself in the need of an assistant. Little did she know the blonde she hired would do a lot more than just assist.
1. Chapter 1

**Love As Strong as Iron**

**Loosely based on Iron Man.**

**When Santana's father passed away, Lopez Industries was passed down to her at the young age of 21. Everyone thought it was crazy, but two years later they are still the most successful manufacture of advanced weapon and defence technologies in the world. But as the company gets bigger Santana finds herself in the need of an assistant. Little did she know the blonde she hired would do a lot more than just assist. **

**So the thing about this story is I'm a huge fan of the movie Iron Man, so I thought I would combine my love of that and Brittana. Only problem is I know nothing about cars or engines or planes or weapons the list could go on so I'm just going use the Internet and hope that this ends up making sense.**

**Please read and enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

Santana wiped the sweat off of her forehead and chest with an old rag before placing it back on the table.

"What do you think Quinn?" she asked.

"You have constructed the engine as planned Ms Lopez," Quinn's robotic voice echoed around the room.

Santana grabbed another cloth and rubbed at the metal where it was looking a little dull, "There, perfect," she smiled as the engine shone, "That's better right?" she asked.

"Perhaps if you use the polish instead of just an old rag, the outcome of the project would be perceptibly higher"

"That's not what I meant when I asked for your opinion," Santana rolled her eyes.

"I was only stating-"

"Mute," Santana stated, Quinn stopped talking immediately.

"Jack! Yes you," she rolled her eyes when all the tall thin robot did was move it's claw, machines these days, "Help me carry this," it rolled over to her and patiently waited as Santana tied ropes around the newly built engine.

"Okay, hold this," she said holding up a secure knot for the robot to hold. It hooked the claw around the knot and closed firmly around it holding the rope securely.

Santana jogged over to the most recent car she has been working on, a 1932 Ford Flathead Roadster. It was finished, apart from the engine and the paint job, and that was what she was about to put in. She checked everything was in place before jogging back over.

"Okay, you be careful with that," Santana ordered. She got her hands on either side of the engine, "And lift," the claw lifted the engine off of it's stand.

Santana wasn't really lifting the engine at all but she didn't trust Jack to not knock it into something.

"Hey slow down there, we're not in a race," Santana said, the machine immediately went slower.

They neared the hood of the car, "A little higher," she ordered.

"Okay now lower it, but slowly," she warned, when the engine was perfectly aligned.

Santana sighed as the engine fit in place; she quickly untied the ropes and tossed them to the side. Deciding that was enough for the morning she walked back over to the table and cleaned her hands on the rag again. She turned around and walked right into Jack who she didn't realise was right behind her.

"Hey watch were you're standing," Jack lowered it's head as if to say sorry, "Eh," Santana shrugged, "You did good, give me five," she held her hand up and Jack knocked the claw against her hand.

"You know, most people would say it's unhealthy to talk to robots," Puck said. Santana spun around with a hand on her chest and saw her best friend standing by the door watching her.

"Fuck, you freaked me out," Santana frowned.

"I've been here for the past ten minutes, I thought you knew I was here," he defended.

"I was a bit busy," Santana shrugged.

"I could see that. You realise you missed your meeting with Dr Armond," Puck informed.

"Who?" Santana asked, wracking her brain, she recognised the name…

"He's your head designer"

"Oh yeah," Santana nodded.

"Don't you even care that you missed the meeting?" he asked.

"No, not really"

"San, you're amazing at your job. Lopez Industries has never been more successful but a lot of your staff are saying that you're not putting your heart into it anymore"

"Why are you even giving me this speech?" Santana scoffed, "You don't work for me, you're not even in this business, you have no right to tell me how to run _my _company"

Puck raised his hands in defence, "I'm just speaking as your best friend here, you don't want your employees to start hating you, that's all I'm saying"

"They won't hate me, I'm an awesome boss"

"You barely even remember their names"

"So? They know their names, I just ask them," she shrugged.

"That's not the point, some of them have been working for you for years. You could at least pretend to know"

"And how would I do that, Mr know it all?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you should get an assistant"

"I'm not having an assistant, I don't need one!"

"You've missed all your meetings for the past week Santana"

"I've been working on Harper!"

"Harper?"

"I named her Harper," Santana shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, you need a assistant. Plus it wouldn't hurt for you to have more human interaction besides me and your one nighters"

"Everything's been fine up till now, besides Quinn can just remind me of the meetings," Santana said as she walked over and pressed the button for the elevator, Puck followed knowing that if he didn't she would just leave halfway through their conversation. The elevator came a second later and Santana and Puck stepped in. Santana pressed the button for the kitchen and it rocketed upwards.

"And why hasn't Quinn reminded you of this meeting?" Puck asked but he already knew the answer.

"She's on mute," Santana told him quietly.

"Exactly! If you keep putting her on mute that won't do anything to help"

"Well it's not my fault, she kept in putting her stupid comments"

"This is why you need an _actual person_," Puck emphasised.

"Yeah but that would be so much more annoying, not being able to mute them"

The elevator came to a stop at the kitchen and the glass doors slid open. Santana walked out and wandered over to the fridge looking for something to drink.

"That's exactly my point, I'm not the only one who's noticed that you're slacking"

"I still don't know why you're telling me all this"

"I told you, I'm being a good friend"

"Whatever," Santana retorted.

She decided to make a smoothie so she threw some banana and strawberries in a blender along with some honey, ice cubes and yogurt. Puck had to stop talking as Santana turned the blender on; she only smirked at him making him glare back. As it was mixing Santana grabbed a glass and when it finished she poured herself a glass.

"Want some?" she asked holding out her glass.

"No thanks," Puck shook his head, "Back to the topic, as I was saying-"

"Just stop for a second," Santana held a hand up, "If I say yes to this stupid assistant idea will you shut up?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it but I'm not making any promises that I'll hire anyone, got it?"

"That's all I ask for"

"Good, you can organise everything cause this is your fucked up idea," Santana said walking away, glass in hand.

"Where are you going?" Puck called after her.

"In the shower! Stop babying me, I'm 23 years old for Christ sake!" she called back.

Puck rolled his eyes at his best friend; sometimes he thought she needed a little looking after.

* * *

Santana groaned as she heard Quinn's voice.

"Good morning Ms Lopez, Mr Puckerman has told me to inform you that you will be interviewing possible assistants today"

"Ugh, since when did were you supposed to do what Puck says? No, no more of that, you only listen to me," Santana ordered.

"Of course Ms Lopez"

"Good," she grumbled as she buried her head under her pillow.

"I must inform you that there is statistically a high possibility that Mr Puckerman will not be pleased if you go back to sleep now"

"No one asked for your opinion"

"I only-"

"Okay! I'm getting up, geez," Santana huffed as she scrambled out of bed.

She walked over to her closet and pressed the pad on the wall for the clothes she wanted. She chose some high waist denim shorts, a white tank top and black converses with a leather jacket to go over the top along with some aviators. She figured if she had to do these interviews she was going to be comfortable.

After changing and putting on make up, she slung her black leather studded backpack over her shoulder then headed down to the garage. She hooked the keys off of the wall to her black 2009 Chief Standard and grabbed a black helmet off its stand. She propped it under her arm as she sauntered over to the motorcycle. She threw her leg over the seat and repositioned her bag on her shoulders.

"What time do I have to be there?" Santana asked.

"You must be at Lopez HQ by 8:45," Quinn informed.

"And what time is it now?"

"It is 8:23"

"Eh, that's enough time," Santana shrugged.

"May I inform you it takes approximately 37 minutes to reach Lopez HQ"

"I'll manage"

"But Ms Lopez-"

"Mute," Santana cut her off.

Santana tugged the helmet onto her head and turned the engine on. She loved the sound the engine made when it first started; it was loud and strong, just how she liked it. She turned and steered up the driveway, as she got onto the road, she sped up, weaving in and out of the few cars she passed. Yeah, she could totally make it in time.

* * *

Puck paced back and forth in one of the many meeting rooms. He glanced at his watch again. Santana was 10 minutes late and there was a room full of people ready to be interviewed. He knew he should have made Quinn wake her up earlier. Suddenly the door swung opened and he saw Santana saunter in, dressed in shorts and a leather jacket, he groaned in annoyance.

"Seriously San? You couldn't have dressed a little better?"

"I repeat, you. Don't. Work. For. Me." She said plopping down in a seat, taking her phone out of her bag.

"I know! I'm doing this a friend, for free! I fucking should be paid for this," he grumbled the last part quietly.

"Don't get all testy there Pucky, this was all your idea, I was fine how I was," she answered casually. If anyone else talked to her like that she would have torn them down but she was used to Pucks ways.

"But seriously San, you could have dressed a bit more decently for this"

"It's my company, I can do what I like, besides what's difference does it make? Besides you have that rat you call a mohawk on your head and I'm not complaining"

"Hey! They ladies love it," he scoffed.

"Sure they do," Santana retorted sarcastically.

"Look never mind, we're already 15 minutes late because you were late"

"I got hungry," she shrugged, "Anyway, I'm here now so can we get on with it?"

"Yeah okay, I'll call in the first person"

* * *

Santana felt pulling her hair out as the most recent person left the room, the door sliding closing silently behind him.

"Please no more," Santana begged as she banged her forehead against the wooden table.

"They're not that bad," Puck attempted to excuse.

"Not bad!?" Santana exclaimed, "They're all either old or boring… or both!"

"Ugh, I know," Puck relented, "Did you see the guy before him?"

"Don't you mean smelt?" Santana cringed as she remembered the awful BO coming off the man. Surely you would notice if you smelt like you just got dragged threw the sewers then crapped on by a giant elephant? Or at least she thought someone would tell the guy.

"Look," Puck started as he ran a hand threw his Mohawk, "There's only one more person to interview anyway, we might as well just do it"

"Fine whatever," Santana grumbled.

Puck walked over to the wall and pressed a button for the intercom. He looked down at the list of names in his hand and read out the next name.

"Brittany Pierce, we're ready for you," he said before sitting down again.

Not a moment later, the door slid open. Santana lifted her head up from where her face was rest in her arms and she swore her jaw literally dropped a little. She wasn't dressed like the other interviewees, who all wore dark black or navy blue suits. She too was wearing a suit but the jacket was a light pink that complimented her skin tone. That's not the only thing Santana noticed though; the woman's eyes were beautiful. And god, her smile Santana swore her stomach turned upside down just because of that smile. Santana was sure even without the little makeup she could see on the woman's face, she would be absolutely stunning.

Santana immediately sat up a little straighter and ran her hair through her hair which was still a little windswept, she hadn't cared with the other people though.

"Hi, I'm Brittany Pierce," she introduced.

Santana stood up and held out her hand for the girl to shake. Puck looked at her strangely, she hadn't done that for anyone else, she just ignored his stare, "I'm Santana Lopez and this is my friend Noah Puckerman"

"I know who you are silly," she giggled.

_God, that laugh!_ Santana thought.

Santana felt suddenly warmer when Brittany shook her hand. Santana realised that she had been shaking Brittany's hand for about a minute now so she quickly dropped it. Looking down to hide her unexpected blush.

"Sorry," she mumbled clearing her throat, "Shall we get started? Please take a seat," Santana told her motioning to the chair on the other side of the table.

"Of course," she responded sitting in the chair.

"So Brittany, what brought you to this interview?" Santana asked, taking over from Puck who had done most of the other interviews.

"I actually applied for a position in your research department but the job was given to someone else, I really want to be near this field of work and this was the only other position open," Brittany told them honestly, she believed honest was the best policy.

"Oh I'm sorry about that," Santana told her, earning another strange look from Puck, "Are you confident with your general knowledge of weapon and defence technologies?"

"Yes, I am," she nodded positively.

"You do realise that this job is mainly organising my schedule and remembering names and number right?" Santana checked.

"Yeah, I know," she nodded, "I don't mind though, anything in this company will be amazing"

"Okay, I think we have enough," Santana said.

"But Santana we still need to know-"

"Puck!" Santana stopped him, "It's fine," she assured him.

"We'll get back to you," Santana smiled at Brittany who returned it.

"Okay, great thanks," Brittany said standing up and leaving the room.

As soon as the door slide shut Santana turned to Puck, "I want her," she told him.

"I could tell," he smirked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"God your such a pig! She was obviously the best one there, she was young, interesting…"

"Incredibly hot!"

"Hey!"

"Don't worry Lopez, I'll hold back and let you have her"

"I don't want her," Santana lied.

"Oh! Brittany please sit down!" Puck mocked in his stereotypical girl voice, "What brought you to this job? Do you want me to take you right now on this table?" he flapped his hands in front of his body.

"I don't talk like that," Santana said slapping the back of Puck's head.

"You so do," he retorted.

"And I never said any of that shit"

"You were thinking it!" he countered.

"We both know that she was very attractive, but that does not mean that I want to do anything with her, okay?"

"Whatever you say," he held his hands up in defence, "Well do you want me to phone her and tell her she got the job?"

"No! I'll do it!"

Puck chuckled at his friend eagerness, "Actually, I think everyone just left, if your quick, you might be able to-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because then Santana was gone, sprinting out the room, "catch her," he finished to the empty room.

* * *

Santana jogged down the hallway to her personal elevator, she pressed her hand to the scanner and the doors quickly slid open. She clicked the button for the lobby. Santana took her phone out of her pocket; she pressed a few buttons on the screen to hack into the security cameras. She clicked on camera 17 the one for the main lobby and saw the group of people walking through being lead by one of her members of staff. She zoomed in on the badge that staff member was wearing, it read "Tom Macy No. 3459858". Santana cancelled the feed from the cameras and instead got up the keyboard and punched in Tom's number, this was so she could phone his earpiece that she knew all employees wore, she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Tom, this is Santana Lopez," she spoke.

"Ms Lopez what can I do for you?" he asked in his deep voice.

"I need you to get a woman in the group your leading and tell her to wait in the lobby, her name's Brittany Pierce"

"Of course, right away," he responded.

Santana hung up just as the doors pinged open. She walked through the hallways, checking her reflection in the glass. She pulled her shirt down a little where it had rode up her stomach revealing her midriff and she rearranged her jacket on her shoulders.

As Santana finally reached the lobby, she immediately spotted Brittany sitting on one of the leather sofas by herself, gazing out the window. Santana went over to her but Brittany didn't seem to notice her. She cleared her throat and Brittany's head snapped around to her.

"Oh hello Ms Lopez," she greeted standing up.

"Hi Brittany, I just thought that I would come and congratulate you on getting the job," Santana told her. The smile that appeared on Brittany's face was so bright and full of happiness that it made Santana smile back.

"Oh my god really? Thank you," she exclaimed, excitement evident in her voice.

"Yeah, you did- oomf!" Santana was completely surprised when she suddenly had a Brittany wrapped around her. Santana desperately wanted to hug her back but she didn't think that was a very good idea so she just awkwardly patted her on the back. A second later Brittany let go, her cheeks bright red.

"Sorry," she apologised, "I was just so happy, I had to hug someone"

"It's fine," Santana told her gently, "Well we better get used to each other because we're going to be spending a lot of time together"

**So that is the first chapter, what did you guys think? I would appreciate some feedback to let me know if I should continue this! It's a bit different but I hope you guys liked it.**

**By the way, she isn't going to turn into Iron Man, she's just rich and stuff, like him**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you guys so much for all the positive response to the first chapter!**

**I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long to get out and unfortunately because of exams starting soon I can't promise as fast updates as I usually do, although I will try to get one out each week. **

**Please read and enjoy! **

Brittany slammed her apartment door shut. She hung her coat up on the hook by the door and kicked her shoes off. Brittany went into the kitchen to find herself a snack; she placed her bag on the table.

"Is that a Brittany I hear?" she heard Blaine call from his bedroom.

"Yeah it's me!" Brittany yelled back before crunching her teeth into an apple. Blaine appeared a second later.

"How was it? Did you get it?" Blaine asked excitedly.

Brittany looked away, "No…"

Blaine's demeanour changed immediately, "Oh, god, I'm sorry Britt-"

"Ha! I totally got you! I'm got the job!" Brittany jumped up excitedly.

"Britt, that's fantastic! I'm so proud of you!" Blaine pulled Brittany in for a hug, "And by the way, I would totally be mad at you if I wasn't so happy for you"

"Of course you would," Brittany replied sarcastically as she slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Here," Blaine said walking over to the fridge, he pulled out a bottle or white wine, "Let's celebrate," he said taking out two glasses from the cupboard.

"No, don't do that. That was for your date with Kurt," Brittany declined.

"That's okay, our dates not for another few days I can always get another one," Blaine dismissed, "But my best friend doesn't get a new job everyday so, we're celebrating," he said firmly.

Brittany laughed, "Okay, okay," she agreed.

Blaine unscrewed the bottle and poured the light white wine into the tall glasses.

"Here you go," he said handing Brittany hers, Brittany took it, "Cheers, to a successful future at Lopez Industries," Blaine announced.

They clinked their glasses together and simultaneously took a sip of the delicious wine. They migrated into the living room, Brittany sat on the sofa, propping her feet on the table, Blaine sat on the armchair.

"So, what was Santana Lopez like?" Blaine asked sitting slightly forwards making Brittany chuckle, Blaine was such a gossip.

"She was alright," Brittany shrugged nonchalantly,

_"She was amazing…and beautiful," _Brittany thought but didn't say. For some reason she didn't want to tell Blaine how… stunning Santana was. She just didn't think it was smart to think of her new boss like that. Well… she could think of her like that but she definitely couldn't say it out loud.

"Oh come on B! Wasn't she cocky or arrogant or rude?" Blaine asked referring to what the newspapers and magazines wrote about her.

Brittany thought back to her time with the famous Santana Lopez. Come to think of it, Santana wasn't anything like what the paparazzi made her out to be; well that's what Brittany thought from the little time she spent in the other woman's company.

"Actually, she wasn't," Brittany told him.

"Wow, she always seemed like the type"

"You're stereotyping," Brittany scolded, "Neither of us actually know her," she pointed out.

"I'm not stereotyping, I'm simply repeating what the magazines have said about her"

"That doesn't make it better, the people that write about her then don't know her as well"

"You're right," Blaine nodded.

"I know, I'm hoping that she's not like what everyone says, maybe she's different"

"Maybe," Brittany agreed taking another sip of wine.

* * *

"Dude!" Santana jolted awake at the sound of Puck's voice making her fall off the table.

"Huh?" she grumbled, rubbing her sore hip.

"Why the fuck are you sleeping down here?" Puck asked.

"Hmm? Oh I… I don't know, I guess I just fell asleep," she shrugged as she sat up rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand.

"You know you have a bed, right?"

"I was just working on Harper and thinking, I couldn't sleep last night," Santana said gesturing over to her car whose engine was fully fitted in now, the only thing left was the paint job.

"I still can't believe you fell asleep on the table," Puck joked.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep, dip shit. It just happened"

"So what were you thinking about that involved having to come down here?"

_I was thinking about Brittany._

"Nothing," Santana dismissed, not wanting to tell Puck what or rather who she had been thinking about.

"Sure 'nothing'," he said sarcastically putting air quotes around the word nothing.

"Just leave it," Santana snapped, she was already annoyed at being woken up.

"Alright, alright. Anyway, I'm guessing Quinn's on mute again because otherwise she would have reminded you that Brittany's going to be here in like 15 minutes," Puck told her glancing at his watch.

Santana jumped to her feet, "Shit! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked frantically as she quickly headed towards the elevator.

"I was curious why you were sleeping here," he shrugged.

"Great, I still need to shower and get ready," she said as they got into the elevator, Santana pressed the level for her room.

"Yeah you do, you look like you slept in a garage or something," he teased. Santana slapped him on the arm, hard, "Hey!" Puck protested but Santana ignored him, she just walked out the elevator as it got to her floor.

Puck followed Santana to her room, Santana just stripped off her clothes not caring if Puck saw anything. He liked to act like a cocky douche bag and make stupid comments but she knew that he didn't think of her like that, they were like brother and sister and they had been for years. Santana stripped down to her underwear.

"If I'm not ready by the time Brittany gets here just stall her or something," Santana said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Aye, aye captain!" he saluted.

Santana was about the close the door but stopped herself, "And don't hit on her she works for me now," Santana warned.

"Don't worry, Lopez I'll leave you the hot assistant"

"I don't need you to leave me anyone," Santana retorted cockily, "I can get anyone I want any time"

"Yeah right," Puck scoffed, "Anyway Brittany doesn't seem the type too you know, sleep with the boss…me however-"

"Please no person in their right mind would want to have sex with you," Santana retorted.

"That's not what all the ladies say," he stated wiggling his eyebrows, "I bet you could never sleep with Brittany!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not betting with you about sleeping with someone," Santana hissed, "That's disgusting"

"You just know you couldn't do it," he shrugged.

Santana rolled her eyes, annoyed with his constant jabs at her; she slammed the door shut in Puck's face. She ignored his shouts when he yelled at her for almost breaking his nose even though they both knew he was to far away for that to happen. Santana shimmied out of her bra and underwear and jumped in the shower. She washed the fume smell off herself as fast as she could, hoping to be ready before Brittany got there.

* * *

Brittany nervously stood outside Santana Lopez's house. A driver had come to pick her up to bring her here and Brittany already thought that was pretty fancy. Of course Brittany knew what Santana's house looked like, it was featured in magazines almost every month but what Brittany wasn't prepared for was the actual enormity of it. To put it lightly, her house was fucking huge.

There was a huge driveway up to the actual house and probably the most intense security at the gates before they were even allowed in. They had to drive through a machine, which took an x ray of the car just for one of the safety precautions, then they asked Brittany to hand over her bag so they could check it, Brittany was surprised she wasn't strip searched to be honest.

The large wooden door swung open silently. Brittany was a bit surprised to find Noah Puckerman standing on the other side, but then again she shouldn't have been, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman were one of the most known couples across the country.

"Hey Brittany," Puck grinned, letting Brittany inside. "Santana's gonna be a few more minutes she fell asleep in the garage," Puck told her.

"Huh?" Brittany looked questioningly at him.

Brittany was led into what she assumed was a living room. There was a sofa facing out towards the window that covered an entire wall, looking out onto the ocean. She noticed that almost all the furniture had curved edges, nothing was square or rectangular, not even the tables and everything was made of glass, wood or painted white. There were even a few large rocks placed around for decoration. Brittany had seen pictures and she always thought it looked kind of tacky but she actually thought it all went pretty well together. Santana obviously had a very good eye for designing but then again, that was part of her job.

"What are you saying about me Puckerman?" Santana demanded as she strolled down the stairs, tying her hair up in a messy bun. She was dressed in black shorts and a plain white shirt, Brittany's eyes unconsciously slide down to the woman's tanned legs but she quickly looked away when she realised what she was doing. Thankfully, Santana didn't notice as she was looking in Pucks direction, well it was more like a glare but Brittany didn't mention it, she didn't want to get fired before her first day even started.

"I was just telling Brittany here that you fell asleep in the basement," he smirked.

Santana just rolled her eyes and waved her arm in his direction, dismissing him, she turned to Brittany, "Morning Ms Pierce," Santana smiled, the annoyance in her eyes completely gone.

"Good morning," Brittany returned, her hand tightened nervously around the strap of her bag that she had slung over her shoulder.

"How was your security check? Not too vigorous? I know they can be a bit annoying"

"It was alright, they're very thorough"

"Then they're doing their job," Santana smiled at the blonde again unable to help herself.

"So your job will be just generally telling me when I have meetings and stuff and you'll also accompany me to them, it's a pretty simple job," Santana told her.

"Is that all?" Brittany said surprised.

"I don't actually think that I need a assistant," Santana shrugged, "But Puck insisted I get one"

"Oh," was all Brittany said. Santana misinterpreted the sound, thinking Brittany was upset with what she said.

"Oh no I ugh didn't mean that I don't like you as a person but uhh I just don't think that I need someone to tell me what to do…" Santana trailed off when she heard Brittany's quiet giggling. "What's so funny?" Santana asked defensively.

"Sorry, it's just that your rambling was sort of…cute." Brittany told her unable to think of any other word to describe the Latina in that moment, "I wasn't offended by what you said or anything," Brittany told her.

Santana pretty much only heard that Brittany thought she was cute, usually she didn't like being called cute, that was for the weak but she didn't mind so much it coming from the blondes lips.

"Right, I guess your other job could be keeping me company." Santana told her, "A certain mohawked man told me that it was unhealthy to be surrounded by technology all the time," she said sarcastically.

"It would be a bit boring," Brittany thought out loud, "It's not like they can hold a very good conversation"

"Actually mine do," Santana informed. Brittany tried to wrap her head around Santana saying that she talked to technology…and the fact that it answered. Brittany was going to ask a question but Santana spoke first.

"I thought today that I would just show you around my house, cause you'll be spending a lot of time here," Santana told her.

"Okay," Brittany agreed easily, deciding to ask her question later.

Santana noticed that Puck had disappeared to somewhere when she was talking to Brittany, she didn't really mind though; he was being an ass that morning. Santana decided to show Brittany the garage first. She led Brittany down the hallway and to the elevator. She smiled slightly when she heard Brittany mumble something about it being crazy that she had an elevator in her house.

Santana put the code in to get out of the elevator for her garage, no other floor had a code to get out of but her garage had all her babies in it, it had to be the most protected, in her eyes anyway.

"You'll have to memorise all the codes for the different parts of the house, most of them are different for safety reasons," Santana explained.

"Okay, how many are there?" Brittany asked.

"Around 15 or so," Santana shrugged. Brittany's eyes bulged, no way was that going to be a simple task, "I'll get Quinn to make up a list for you," Santana told her.

Brittany nodded although she really had no idea who this Quinn person was, the name did sound vaguely familiar though. But she didn't want to seem stupid especially how Santana said Quinn's name like she expected Brittany to know.

"This is my garage," Santana introduced as the elevator doors slid open.

"Wow," Brittany awed.

The garage was huge. Half of it was for Santana's many cars, a quarter of it was more like an office; Brittany couldn't count how many computers there were and the rest looked like a workshop area. Brittany's eyes soaked up everything, especially the light green holograms of different projects that she saw Santana was working on, she still couldn't believe she was going to be around Santana everyday let alone in her house.

"It's my favourite room in the house," Santana told her.

"I'll know where too look for you then," Brittany giggled. Santana laughed along with her.

"If you go through that glass door over there the staircase winds back up to the living room, but you need a code to get through it," Santana told her. Brittany nodded taking the information in, "And then there's another elevator over there," Santana pointed to the other side of the room.

"I'm guessing it needs a code as well?"

"You guess correctly. I-"

"Excuse me Ms Lopez," Quinn's voice sounded.

"Holy shit!" Brittany squealed spinning around in search of the voice. Laugher bubbled up inside Santana spilling out her mouth.

"Oh god," Santana gasped as she tried to catch her breath, "That's just Quinn"

Brittany looked around the room but spotted no one.

"Ms Lopez," Quinn spoke again, "I don't mean to interrupt but Sarah Jennings from marketing is calling," Brittany still had no idea where the voice was coming from.

"Tell her I'll call back later," Santana spoke, "I'm busy right now"

"Of course Ms Lopez"

Santana spotted Brittany's still confused expression, "Quinn is an artificial intelligence," Santana explained.

"Oh," Brittany blushed at her stupidity, "Sorry, I should have remembered that," Brittany said, she remembered now that she read about Santana developing an artificial intelligence but the government was too afraid that they would start to get to smart, so they didn't use them.

"Don't worry about it," Santana dismissed, "Actually, hey Quinn?" Santana spoke.

"Yes? Is there something you need Ms Lopez?"

"Can you start the production of a phone for Ms Pierce?"

"Right away"

"Good, also download all the names of staff, codes for the house and any other stuff you think she might need"

"Ms Pierce what colour would you find preferable for the rimming?" Quinn asked.

It took Brittany a second to find her voice, "Oh no, it's fine, you don't have to make me a phone," Brittany told Santana quickly.

"It's fine," Santana shrugged, "Plus I thought you would be excited about it, the only other phone in existence, like the one your getting, is mine"

"I really can't accept that," Brittany shook her head, "And it would me years to pay you back"

"You don't have to pay me back, think of it as a welcome to the job present," Santana said, "It's also easier for me, cause you have all the info you need in it"

"Do you give all your other employees gifts when they start?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Santana nodded. It wasn't a complete lie, she was pretty sure that everyone got a complimentary pen.

"Well if you're sure…"

"I am"

"Thank you then"

"So what colour did you want the rimming?" Santana asked, repeating Quinn's earlier question.

"What colours are there?"

"Any"

"Uhh… purple please, it's my favourite colour"

_"I'll have to remember that," _Santana thought.

"You heard the woman Quinn"

Brittany heard machines starting to work; she couldn't help but be impressed by it all.

"The phone's production should take approximately 12 hour and 23 minutes to complete"

"I'll show you the rest of the house and I can give it to you tomorrow"

Santana showed Brittany everything. She was taken to Santana's own built in movie theatre, the kitchen, a gym, the dinning room. Santana even had a room that had the floor as a treadmill and glass screens on every wall so that she could have different environments to run in. Outside had been equally amazing, there was a huge infinity pool surrounded by palm trees and it looked out over the ocean.

"Yeah so that's my house," Santana said as they made their way back into the living room.

"Thanks for bringing me around"

"Well you gotta know your way around the work place," Santana winked, "Tomorrow I'll show you around the HQ"

"That sounds great, what time should I be there?" Brittany asked.

"Hmm… well I like to sleep in so lets say around 11?"

"Sounds good Ms Lopez," Brittany nodded.

"Hold up," Santana said holding her hand in front of her, "None of that Ms Lopez crap, call me Santana"

"Okay Santana," Brittany agreed easily. Santana's stomach turned at hearing Brittany say her name, she had no idea why such a small thing could affect her like that.

Santana cleared her throat, "So… what did you like best today?" Santana asked quickly, trying to hide what she had just felt.

"I would have to say the view," Brittany sighed, "It's amazing"

"You liked that huh?"

"Yeah, I think I could sit by the window all day if I could"

Santana checked her watch then smirked, thinking of an idea, "Come with me," Santana didn't give Brittany a chance to argue before striding down the hallway to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked as she caught up.

"You'll see," Santana smirked mysteriously.

They jumped in the elevator, Brittany tried to see which floor they were going to but Santana covered the panel from her view. Brittany wondered where they were going that she hadn't seen yet, she was pretty sure she had been shown every corner of Santana's house today.

The door slid open revealing a small plain room, and by plain she literally meant plain, there was only a door on the right hand wall.

"Wha-"

"Shh, just trust me," Santana smiled at her. Santana grasped Brittany's wrist gently in her hand and pulled Brittany out the elevator with her. Brittany felt a small surge of warmth spread up her arm but she tried to ignore the pleasant feeling.

"Okay, now close your eyes," Santana told her softly. Brittany did so immediately, not even questioning why.

Brittany heard the door open and then Santana was guiding her through it. Brittany felt a slight breeze on her skin and she instantly knew they were outside. She fresh salty smell of the ocean hit her too.

_"Are we out by the pool again?"_ Brittany wondered.

"Okay, open your eyes," Santana all but whispered.

Brittany's eye's fluttered open. She gasped at the sight in front of her. She was on the roof of Santana's house looking over the wide expanse of water. The sun was reflecting off the bright blue waters making it shimmer in the most beautiful way Brittany's ever seen.

"Wow," Brittany breathed.

"I thought you might like it," Santana chuckled.

"It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen"

"Sometimes I just come up here to think about stuff," Santana blurt.

"Thank you for sharing it with me," Brittany said sincerely.

"Your welcome"

Santana had surprised herself. She has never brought anyone up here before, it was like her safe place, where she could just escape her world and be only surrounded by the plain roof. Puck had never even been up here, she wasn't even sure he knew it was possible to get onto the roof, after all you did need a specific code to even get there. What surprised Santana was that she didn't even hesitate to show Brittany this and she couldn't figure out why, especially because she has barely known the woman a week.

They stood there staring out at the ocean for a good 20 minutes before Santana broke the comfortable silence, "Hey Brittany, we should go back down now, it's already 10 to 6 and I think I've kept you here long enough for the day"

"Okay," Brittany agreed, tearing her gaze away from the view, "Time really flew by"

Santana nodded in agreement as she led them back to the elevator. Brittany peaked sideways at Santana, as they stood in the elevator side by side. Brittany couldn't help but think that if every first day of work was as awesome as this one had been she would quit her job and find a new one each day just to experience another one again and again.

**What did you guys think? Please drop by a review and tell me what you thought. (Sorry for grammar and spellings and stuff, it's late...)**

**Sorry about this chapter being kinda boring, I'm still setting everything up, it'll get more interesting from here, promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys! I know I updated pretty quickly didn't I? That is purely selfish reasons... basically I have a GCSE tomorrow and I'm putting of revising for it... I probably shouldn't do that, oh well to late now!**

**I'm pretty sure that vibranium is one of the most rare metals in the world (I think that's what they say in Captain America…), but for my story's purpose it isn't that rare, it's just expensive!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Brittany jogged into Lopez Industries HQ; well it was more of a full on sprint. Brittany was sure she probably looked like a cartoon character with her arms flailing behind her. She had managed to get a parking space but it was all the way on the other end of the lot, so Brittany may have been perspiring a little bit. Snapping her head around, she found her boss waiting on one of the sofas glancing at her watch.

_Shit._

Brittany silently cursed herself, it was only her second day on the job and she was already 35 minutes late. She walked quickly over to Santana deciding it was probably best not to run like a manic in a place like this. Santana stood up when she saw Brittany coming over. As soon as Brittany reached Santana she started to ramble uncontrollably.

"I am so sorry I'm late, I thought I left with enough time to get here but then there was traffic and I tried to go around it by using back streets but I just got lost and then when I found my way out I got stuck in more traffic. I know I shouldn't be making excuses and I'm really sorry Ms Lopez, please don't fire me." Brittany stared at the ground, not wanting to look at Santana's face when she got shouted at. She knew she would deserve it, she shouldn't have been late.

Brittany refrained from having her jaw drop when she heard Santana chuckle, like there was actual legit laughter coming from Santana's mouth. Brittany risked a glance up at Santana, she didn't look angry, if anything it was the exact opposite. Her eyes were scrunched slightly at the edges from where she was smiling, a lopsided grin planted on her mouth.

"You're… not mad?" Brittany wondered cautiously.

Santana shook her head, "Nope, not at all, and I told you to call me Santana," Santana reminded.

"Right sorry...I'm like 40 minutes late though!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Now it sounds like you asking to be reprimand," Santana teased cocking an eyebrow.

"No, no," Brittany opposed quickly, "I'm just surprised even when I was just working at a small café during Uni they cut my salary by 5% whenever I was late," Brittany shrugged.

"Wow, that's harsh," Santana noted.

"Yeah, but it's the only job I could get," Brittany shrugged, "But that's off topic, why aren't you mad?"

"Well when you were getting on to being 15 minutes late I started to get a little worried cause you totally don't seem like the type to be late," the corners of Brittany's mouth turned up when Santana said she would be worried about her, "So I may have used Lopez Industries satellites to find you and then I saw that you were stuck so, yeah," Santana shrugged, "I only came down to wait for you about 5 minutes ago"

Brittany felt a little better that she hadn't fully kept Santana just waiting in the lobby for her.

"Then why did you check your watch? I saw you as I walked in"

Santana giggled to herself, Brittany swore that she saw Santana's cheeks go a shade darker, "I could have possible been spying on you since I realised you were in traffic," Santana confessed, "But it was for safety reasons, I can't have something happen to my assistant," she added quickly.

"Of course not," Brittany grinned, she was surprised how easily conversation flowed between them.

"So," Santana cleared her throat, "I brought this for you," Santana dug around in her bag, "It's your new phone, state of the art," Santana told her handing over the object.

Brittany grasped it in her hand. It was a completely clear screen; the only thing that wasn't transparent was the vibrant purple rimming around the edge.

"I can't take this! I'll drop it and it will shatter within two days at the most," Brittany exclaimed.

Santana chuckled, "Don't worry about it, Brittany. The glass is made with several extremely thin layers of polyvinyl butyral so it can withstand drops for a few meters, the screen is scratch proof and the rimming is made of a special alloy of vibranium, so all the shocks of hitting a hard object will be absorbed easily, it's also waterproof," Santana assured.

Brittany gasped, "Santana," she hissed, "Vibranium is so expensive!"

"I have some lying around," Santana shrugged as if it was no big deal. But to Brittany it was a big deal, there was no way she could accept the gift now.

"Please Santana, I can't take this, it's too much," Brittany said trying to hand the phone back. Santana stepped back avoiding the phone, she even put her hands behind her back.

"Nope, it's yours now"

"At least let me pay you back," Brittany insisted, Brittany knew that the cost of the vibranium wasn't going to even be a tiny dent in Santana's savings but she couldn't just take something worth this much.

"No, it's a gift remember? Anyway, you have to keep it now. I don't need one, I already have mine and I already programmed your name into it," Santana took Brittany's new phone and clicked the button in the top switching it on, the words 'Hello Brittany' appeared on the screen. Santana showed it to Brittany with a smile as if to say 'see now you have to take it!'.

"Santana… it's just so much…"

"Well, if you don't want it I could always chuck it out a window," Santana shrugged nonchalantly.

"What no!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Good, that means you'll have it," Santana said confidently as the pressed the phone back into Brittany's hand.

Santana turned on her heel, forcing Brittany to follow her, "Come on Brittany, I'll teach you how to work it later but first I'm going to show you the building and then you have to sign some contracts."

* * *

It turned out that 'some contracts' really meant a fucking truckload. Brittany had been sitting at a table with Santana and her lawyer for over and hour and a half as they explained everything and had her sign various sheets of paper, Brittany didn't even know if they were half done yet.

Brittany was able to see some of the theory engineers working on the development of the new Jericho Missile; to Brittany it was like putting a kid in a candy store, she could have stayed there all day and just watched, that was what she wanted to be doing and to be honest she really didn't know why she was turned down the job, she knew she was young but she had done tons of experience work in various companies as well as coming top of her class.

Santana didn't let her stay long though as they had the rest of the building to see. The tour of the building took around 3 hours but it flew by, now Brittany was sitting at a desk and it had seemed like eternity had passed. She tried not to show it but she guessed Santana knew what she was thinking.

"Don't worry Brittany, we're almost done," Santana smiled at her.

"I don't mind," Brittany shrugged.

Santana rolled her eyes, "You're practically falling asleep in your chair, lets hurry it up Gabe," Santana ordered her lawyer.

Gabe Flynn nodded, "This one Ms Pierce is ensuring that anything said between you and Ms Lopez will be kept strictly confidential unless told otherwise," he handed her the two pages of writing, "You can take a minute to read over it"

Brittany did so carefully, she knew it would only mean taking longer but one of the first things her father taught her was to never sign something unless you knew what you were signing.

When she finished Gabe showed her the places to sign then handed it to Santana to sign as well. They repeated the process three more times until Gabe finally told Brittany that they were finished.

Brittany watched Gabe efficiently loaded the papers into his briefcase before nodding towards Santana and leaving the room. When Brittany turned back to Santana, she had pushed her chair back, tilting it on its back legs with her legs on the table.

"So that was an amazing way to end a day!" Santana said sarcastically.

"It definitely wasn't as interesting as the tour," Brittany agreed.

"Are you kidding me? I was seriously considering high fiving his face…with a brick. He just droned on and on and on!" Santana groaned.

Brittany giggled at Santana's words, "I really doubt you would do that, you don't even have a brick"

"Being the boss has its perks," Santana smirked.

"Yes because if I was the owner of a multi million company I would get people to bring me bricks," Brittany joked.

Santana steeled her expression, "Are you mocking me Ms Pierce? I don't think that is a very good way to talk to your boss," she said monotonously as she raised an eyebrow.

Brittany gulped, "S-sorry Ms Lopez," she stuttered, Santana could be scary, especially when her eyes were piercing into Brittany.

Santana's façade cracked, the corner of her mouth turning up, "God Brittany! You're so gullible," she laughed.

"That was so mean!" Brittany giggled laughing along with her, "I thought you were really mad at me"

"Nope, I'm just a terribly good actress," Santana shrugged, "Feel free to joke with me anytime, it's nice to talk to someone other than that oaf of Puckerman," Santana rolled her eyes, "I also told you to call me Santana, I think that's the third time now if I'm remembering correctly. You should listen to your superiors Brittany," Santana reminded lightly.

"Right sorry Santana"

Santana stood up, "Well I think that's enough for one day, don't you?" Santana said as she stretched her arms above her head. Brittany only nodded, not sure what the right answer was. Santana walked to the door, "You coming Blondie?"

Brittany jumped up quickly when she realised she was still sitting and quickly followed Santana as she headed towards the elevators.

The whole elevator journey Santana was having an internal battle with herself. She didn't want Brittany to go just yet, she actually liked being in the woman's company for more that 10 minutes at a time which was really shocking. They just clicked and conversation was so easy but Santana didn't want to look like some desperate person who has no friends. Although that's exactly what she was, though she would never admit to the desperate part.

Brittany stepped out the elevator first as Santana held the doors open for her.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Brittany," Santana said.

"Yeah, see you then," Brittany said hiding the unwanted disappointment she was feeling at having to go home; she really liked being around Santana.

Brittany had only taken a few steps before she heard Santana's voice stopping her, "Brittany wait!"

Brittany turned around with wondering crystal blue eyes and Santana couldn't help but accidently get lost in them for a second.

"Yes Santana?"

"I was uhh… just thinking that maybe I should show you… um how to use your phone," Santana had no idea why the hell she was so nervous, it's not like she was asking the girl on a date or anything, it was work.

"Okay," Brittany nodded easily.

"Oh really? Great!" Santana said almost surprised, "You don't mind that it's after work? I can always pay you extra-"

"Santana, stop. You don't have to pay me extra, I really don't mind, plus you're already paying me way too much for what work I have to do"

"If you're sure"

"I am, so are we going to do that here or…"

"I was thinking at my house? It's more comfy," Brittany nodded in agreement. They started outside to the car park.

"Where's your car?" Santana asked.

"Over on the other end," Brittany said pointing at the other side of the parking lot, her expression one of annoyance, she really couldn't be bothered to walk that far.

Santana noticed Brittany's look, "I can always give you a lift if you want?" Santana suggest, she almost cringed when she heard the hopefulness in her voice.

"Would you mind? I really can't be bothered to walk all the way over there"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it, my rides this way," Santana said walking off to the left. They walked in silence; Brittany wondered where they were going as they turned down a wide alleyway between Lopez Industries and the building next to it.

"Santana, are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yeah, we're here," Santana responded. Brittany looked around, nope; there was nothing there.

Brittany watched curiously as she saw Santana tap the wall in certain places, it only took a few seconds and then a small part of the wall slid away revealing a glass pad, Santana placed her hand on it then typed in a complicated code.

"What-" Brittany didn't get to finish her sentence, mainly because she let out a loud squeal. Santana stepped back from the wall; she was watching Brittany as she eyed the wall with amazement.

A section of the brick wall moved out slightly before separating and sliding to either side revealing a shiny metal wall that also began to slide open. Brittany thought it looked like a scene out of Harry Potter but ten times more amazing.

"You act like you don't see this happen everyday," Santana teased.

"That was so fantastic!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Thanks, my cars and motorcycle are like my babies they need protection." Santana explained.

The doors finished opening revealing a larger room than Brittany expected, it could probably fit three cars if they drove in one at a time and parked right next to each other. The floor and walls were simple, only made of concrete and there was a camera in the corner of the room, there were also a few shelves with a line of three motorcycle helmets. That's when Brittany finally noticed that there wasn't a car in there but a motorcycle. Brittany eyed it sceptically.

"What?" Santana said, "Have you never ridden one of these?" she asked as she picked up a helmet from the shelf.

"Um… no"

"Well I think you'll love this," Santana told her confidently.

"I'm not so sure, you're like 30 times more likely to die on a motorcycle than a car," Brittany responded, "Maybe I'll just go get my car," Brittany said as she turned to leave.

"Brittany Pierce," Santana spoke making Brittany freeze.

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?" Santana asked, just like she did the other day. Brittany nodded, once again not even having to think about her answer, "Then take the helmet," Santana said holding it out for her to take.

Brittany hesitated for a second but then she grasped it in both hands.

"Good, now give me your stuff," Santana took Brittany's bag and stowed it in the seat, "Now hop on," she ordered as she swung her leg over and took a seat. Santana pulled her black helmet on but she left the screen up. She gave Brittany a look making Brittany groan and then clumsily also climb onto the back of Santana's motorcycle. Brittany tugged the helmet over her head and did the clip up at her chin.

"Hold on tight," Santana told her.

Brittany edged her hands around the Latina's lithe waist, she fought the urge to run her hands over what she could tell was a toned stomach. She knew she shouldn't even be thinking those things, but it was kind of hard when Santana was absolutely stunning and the fact that her front was pressed tightly against Santana's back. Brittany locked her hands around Santana's stomach, she swore she could feel Santana's muscles jump and tense but she thought it was her imagination playing tricks on her.

"Don't worry!" Santana yelled as she started the engine, "I've only crashed once!"

"What?!" Brittany shrieked. Santana only laughed before pushing down the screen on her helmet and kicking off, not letting Brittany have a chance to refuse.

Santana let her mouth curve into a smile as she felt Brittany's arms tighten around her.

* * *

Santana drove through the gates after a brief check of her bike by the security guards and up the driveway. She turned down into the garage and pulled to a stop in the motorcycles parking spot. Santana cut the engine and was about to swing her leg over the bike when she realised that she still had Brittany clinging to her back. Santana unclipped her helmet and lifted it off her head; she shook out her hair as she hooked the helmet over one of the handles.

"Uhh Brittany? We're here," Santana informed.

Brittany quickly unclasped her arms from around Santana's waist, she was glad she was wearing a helmet because her face was bright red underneath.

"Sorry"

Santana chuckled, "Don't be," she said softly, "Are you going to get off?" Santana asked her.

"Oh right," Brittany quickly jumped off the bike, thanking the heavens that she didn't fall over like an idiot.

Santana did the same although a lot more smoothly in Brittany's eyes. Brittany took her helmet off and handed it to Santana when she asked for it. Santana got her helmet as well and walked over and placed them on their stands.

"How was your first motorcycle ride?" Santana asked as she led them to the elevator.

"Honestly, fucking scary," Brittany laughed and Santana joined her. The elevator stopped at the kitchen.

"It's not that bad," Santana disagreed as they stepped into the kitchen.

"Not scary?! I thought I was going to die!"

"Pfft, I wouldn't kill us, I'm an awesome driver"

"You said you crashed," Brittany reminded as she sat down on one of the tall shiny black spinning stools.

"That was like 5 years ago," Santana shrugged. She went over to the fridge, "Do you want a drink? Beer?" Santana asked as she pulled one out for herself.

"Oh umm…" Brittany hesitated.

Santana rolled her eyes, "You're not working right now Brittany," she reminded.

"You sure this isn't like a trick question or something?"

"No I'm not going to fire you if you have a drink, it's not like you're getting drunk or anything," Santana took a bottle out for Brittany. She skilfully popped the tops off both of them before handing Brittany hers.

"Thanks," Brittany swallowed a mouthful of beer.

"Lets get down to business, get your phone out," Santana ordered taking a seat next to Brittany. Brittany dug inside her bag for her new phone, only taking a second to find it. Santana took hers out as well, Brittany noticed the rimming around hers was just plain black and she wondered why Santana had chosen that colour out of all the colours in the world.

"It may look confusing but it's actually a pretty simple phone to work," Santana told her. "When you turn the phone on it will come up with 'hello Brittany' but if you just lock it, it will either just unlock or you'll have to enter a password, you can choose although with a phone like this I suggest a password"

Brittany clicked the button on and the top and the screen came to life.

"Press the settings page and you can set a password," Santana said.

Brittany clicked on the app that looked like a toolbox although it was only made of light blue lines, like all the other apps. Santana showed her how to put a password in, it was different from al the other passwords she has ever used, instead of using numbers or letters what you had to do was make a certain patterns by running your thumb around a donut shape. Brittany said she was worried that she would forget the password so Santana saw her do it so that she would also remember.

They sat like that for over and hour as Santana showed Brittany the different components of the phone. Like how to make add contacts, how to make phone calls or how to video chat, how to capture pictures or take videos, how to access the files that had all the names of the employees and all of the codes for the houses as well as other things like Santana's pin numbers for her credit cards. Brittany also learned that the phone could play music and was also untraceable, so no one could ever listen in on conversations. Brittany got so engrossed in the phone she didn't even realise the time passing.

"I already programmed my number into your phone and I took yours," Santana told her. Brittany opened up the contacts and went to Santana's contact, she pressed edit then clicked on the 'add picture' button.

"Smile," Brittany grinned.

"Hell no!" Santana denied holding her hand in front of the phone.

"Please?" Brittany pouted, "Then I'll always know who's calling"

"Or you could just read the name," Santana said.

"That's not as much fun and what if you call me at like 3 in the morning, I won't bother to read the name at that time but if your pictures there I won't have to!"

"Ugh fine," Santana yielded, well she actually gave in when she saw Brittany's pout but she wouldn't admit that.

"Yay! Okay smile," she repeated.

Santana ran her hand through her hair and then smiled at the phone, Brittany was about to take the picture but then lowered the phone, Santana looked at her questioningly. Santana held her breath when she saw Brittany's hand reaching up towards her face. Brittany brushed back a piece of hair that had fallen forwards.

"There," Brittany whispered as she looked into Santana's eyes.

Santana got caught in Brittany's gaze but she was sure that even if she had the will power to look away, she wouldn't. Brittany realised what she was doing and quickly looked away and moved back slightly.

Brittany held the phone up again and Santana smiled like before although this time she had to hid the shakiness that threatened to show.

"You look… really nice," Brittany settled for, she really wanted to say that Santana looked stunning or magnificent but she couldn't. Not only did the word 'magnificent' sound like she was talking about a magical rainbow, Santana was also her boss, she didn't want to step over that line.

"Okay I probably look awful, just delete it," Santana told her.

"What? No," Brittany refused.

"Brittany-"

"Too late it's saved," Brittany interrupted quickly as she pressed the save button.

"Brittany!" Santana exclaimed making Brittany giggled.

"What?" Brittany asked innocently.

"You-"

"Santana!" they heard Puck yell from down the hallway, a second later he was at the door, "You'll never guess- oh hi Brittany," Puck paused when he saw Santana's assistant sitting next to her on a stool, he smirked when he saw them sitting rather cozied up to each other.

"What's going on here girlies?" he asked. Both girls not so subtly moved a way from each other a little although not much, Puck noted.

"Nothing," Santana denied quickly, "I was just showing Brittany how to use her phone," Santana told him.

"Wait, how come she gets a phone? You never let me have-"

"What were you going to say before?" Santana interrupted.

"I'll just go," Brittany said not wanting to interrupt a private conversation.

"No it's fine Brittany," Santana shook her head, she didn't want the blonde to leave yet.

"I should probably be getting back anyway, I told my friend I would be home like 10 minutes ago," Brittany told her. Blaine had said he planned a dinner for them and she felt a little bad that she was late.

"Oh well I could give you a lift if you want?" Santana suggested, remembering that she had brought Brittany here on her motorcycle.

"She could always take a driver," Puck suggest.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Brittany nodded.

"Okay then," Santana nodded, hiding the disappointment she felt, "I'll call him," Santana quickly phoned the security gates and told them that she needed a driver, they said they would be there in a few minutes. Santana liked to use her security guards as drivers as well; it made sense to her, they already new all the safety precautions and everything.

"A car's outside," Santana told Brittany.

Santana walked Brittany downstairs as Puck followed. Santana held the door open for her, Brittany stepped outside and turned back to Santana.

"Thanks for having me over and for the phone," Brittany said.

"You're welcome," Santana smiled, "I'll see you later," Santana wasn't sure what to do, she really wanted to hug the woman goodbye but she didn't know if she should, eventually after a few awkward seconds they settled on a hand shake.

"See you tomorrow Santana, bye Puck," and with that Brittany walked down the single step and got in the car. A second after the door shut it sped off down the driveway.

Santana closed the door behind her. Unexpectedly, she jabbed her hand out towards Puck's stomach, hitting him hard in the ribs.

"Ugh!" Puck groaned, "What the hell was that for?"

"You made Brittany leave! What the fuck was so important?" Santana demanded.

"Oh, umm I was just going to tell you that today at work this guy got stuck in a cupboard…"

"That's what was so important!?" she yelled.

"…Yeah? It was pretty funny actually," Puck received another blow to the stomach.

"Stop doing that! I didn't make Brittany leave, it's not my fault that someone's got a little crush on their assistant," Puck teased.

"I don't," she argued instantly.

"Of course you don't," Puck responded sarcastically.

"I don't!" she repeated louder, although they both new she was lying. She totally had the hot's for her assistant.

**Was it okay? What did you guys think? I would appreciate a review to tell me what you thought! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all you're amazing reviews, I love to hear what you guys think and if there are any ways I can improve my writing :)**

**This ones a long chapter, I hope you guys like it!**

Santana pushed her feet off the wall of the swimming pool. She dove her arms forwards, surging to the other side of the pool in a brisk front crawl. Santana had been swimming laps all morning deciding it was getting boring to run as her exercise for the day. As she reached the other end off the pool, she reached out and clutched her fingers around the cold stone edge of the pool.

"You finished?" Puck yelled from where he was lying on one of the sunbeds with sunglasses propped on his nose.

"I guess so," Santana told him, she pulled herself out of the pool and sat with her legs dangling in the clear water, she shivered slightly as the back of her thighs got used to the cooler temperature of the stone.

Puck sauntered over and sat down next to Santana, "Is Brittany coming in today?" he asked.

"I think so," Santana attempted to say casually.

"I'm guessing that's really a yes," Puck smirked, "Aw did Sanny Bear miss her wittle Britty," he cooed in a baby voice.

Santana scowled at him. It had been Brittany's day off yesterday and the day before as it was the weekend, sure Brittany was on call 24/7 but Santana thought it was stupid that Brittany wouldn't get a weekend free like everyone else so she told her that she could have the weekends unless something completely urgent came up. Brittany had been really happy about it but on the downside Santana was seriously regretting it because it meant not seeing the blonde for two days. Santana's frowned deepened when she realised how incredibly sad she was being, she's only known Brittany for 2 and a half weeks!

"I did not," Santana said slapping her hand across Puck's shoulder making a loud smacking noise. Puck flinched and rubbed his arm.

"You know, I have a feeling that this a very abusing relationship. I swear I don't go a day without you hitting me!"

Santana shrugged, "I only hit you when you deserve it…which is like always"

"Excuse me Ms Lopez," Quinn interrupted, "Brittany is at the front door, should I allow her to enter the premises?"

"Yes," Santana answered instantly, making Puck chuckle. "Shut it," Santana snapped at him.

"I didn't say anything!"

"You've already said enough," Santana snorted.

She quickly reached behind Puck and shoved him hard in the back sending him tumbling into the water. He came up spluttering, his sunglasses in his hand.

"Do you know how expensive these were?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I bought them for you," she retorted.

"Haha," he laughed sarcastically. He pulled himself out the pool, only to have Santana propel him back into the water.

He came back up with a determined glare on his face, "Now you're gonna get it," he grinned evilly.

* * *

The door swung open in front of Brittany.

"Hello Ms Pierce," she heard Quinn greet.

"Hi Quinn," Brittany responded as she stepped into the house. After working for Santana for just over 2 weeks she was already used to the door being answered by a robot. Although at first it did freak her out a little, well a lot.

"Ms Lopez is outside at the swimming pool, I suggest you take the outside stairs to reach your destination as rapidly as desired," Quinn spoke.

"Okay, thanks," Brittany headed towards the glass doors just next to the living room.

She looked out the window and saw Santana…and Puck. She watched as Santana pushed Puck into the pool by his head, then him resurface and spring out of the water towards Santana who had managed to run a small distance before being picked up by the waist and swung around. Brittany saw Santana burst into laughter a huge smile on her face and she couldn't help but feel a twinge inside her…was it jealousy? It couldn't have been, Santana wasn't hers to feel jealous over. Not that she wanted her to be or anything… no matter how beautiful and sweet she was.

But when she saw Puck walk backwards and jump in the air with a flailing Santana in his arms she couldn't help but wish it was her in Puck's place. She brushed away her feelings; those weren't ones that she wanted, well, not really.

Brittany pushed the door open and stepped outside, the breeze ran over her skin but it was refreshing. She made her way down the steps quickly and soon she was stood at the bottom of the steps only a few meters away from where Santana was in the middle of pushing Pucks head under the water.

"Oh hey Brittany," Santana beamed up at her.

"Hello," Brittany responded smiling back. Santana missed that smile.

"How was your weekend?"

"It was really great, I didn't get any recent calls for you," Brittany told her. Brittany's phone had been programmed so that all work related calls got redirected to Brittany's phone for her to answer, take notes and reiterate to Santana.

"That's good, but I actually meant the non work side, you know the recreational part of your weekend. If you want to tell me that is," Santana added quickly on the end.

"Oh um…" Brittany noticed Puck waving his arms and lots of bubbles coming from his mouth but Santana didn't seem to notice, "Maybe you should let Puck up," Brittany suggested.

"What?" Santana asked confused for a second, "Oh," Santana released her grip and Puck burst out of the water gasping for breath. To be honest Santana completely forgot that she had been holding him under the water.

"Holy shit woman!" Puck yelled, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"It wouldn't be a loss for the world," Santana shrugged.

"Well that is rude, I'm offended," Puck huffed.

"God you're such a baby," Santana joked.

"Do you see what I get put through Brittany?" Puck exclaimed, "I don't know why I live with you"

"Aw it's because you love me Pucky," she grinned puckering her lips playfully.

"Yeah, yeah," Puck dismissed. He placed his hands on the side of the pool and pushed himself out of the water before wiping himself down with a white towel. "Well I'm heading to the shower," Puck announced.

Santana waited for Puck to walk up the stairs and head inside before speaking again.

Santana swam to the edge of the pool, "So Brittany, you never answered my question"

"What was that, sorry?" Brittany asked.

"How was your weekend?" Santana asked again, "But not the work part," she reminded.

"It was good, but I didn't do much," Brittany shrugged, "My roommate's boyfriend came over so we just hung out on Saturday and then on Sunday I went and got the groceries. It was pretty boring now that I think of it," Brittany chuckled, "How was yours?"

"Very successful, I think. I finished Harper," Santana gloated, "She looks amazing, I'll show you later," she said excitedly.

"Can't wait," Brittany said honestly.

Santana hopped out of the pool brushing her hair out of her face. Brittany's eyes subconsciously eyed Santana's body. She couldn't help it, Santana looked like a fucking goddess. Brittany swore she actually had so swallow some of the extra saliva that was threatening to come out her mouth.

Brittany's eyes snapped up to Santana's face when she realised what she was doing, luckily Santana wasn't looking in her direction. Brittany bit her lip when Santana bent over slightly to pick up her towel. Brittany sighed, this attraction she had towards Santana wasn't going away like she had hoped it would over time. If anything it's getting stronger, especially now that Brittany knew Santana wasn't the bitch that she was perceived as. Every time Santana lets Brittany walk through the door first or gets her something to eat just because her attraction intensified. And the worst part was Brittany was sure that Santana didn't even know she was doing these things to her.

Brittany knew she had to shake the feelings away. Santana had a boyfriend; they even admitted their love for each other in front of her. Even if she didn't work for Santana she knew nothing could or ever would happen.

But as Santana wiped the water off her stomach Brittany couldn't help but gaze in that direction.

"What?" Brittany was jerked back to focus when she heard Santana talking but she didn't hear what was said.

"I said I was just going to go in the shower quickly." Santana repeated.

"Oh okay"

"You can make yourself at home," Santana said as she walked up the steps.

Brittany swore that Santana's hips were swaying more than usual. Not that Brittany stared at Santana's ass enough to know what 'usual' was… yeah…that totally didn't happen.

* * *

Santana had a smirk firmly placed on her lips as she jogged up the steps. She knew Brittany had been staring at her; she even swayed her hips a little more too tease her a little. Santana didn't try to read into Brittany's staring too much, girls always looked at other girls to compare. That's probably all it was.

She was quick to jump in the shower so she could get back to Brittany. And soon Santana was jogging down the stairs into the living room, her dark hair slicked back in a high ponytail. Scanning the room, Santana found Brittany sitting by the window staring over the ocean. Santana shouldn't have expected anything else. Over the past few weeks Santana easily learned that Brittany's favourite thing was the ocean.

Brittany must have noticed Santana arrive because she stood up turning around and smiled. Santana couldn't help but think it was sad that she missed that smile in the short amount of time she was in the shower.

"Hey," Santana grinned.

"Hi"

"Anything interesting happen while I was showering?" Santana asked.

"Yes actually, I got a call from Dr Armond, he had to cancel your meeting for today," Brittany told her.

"So I miss his meeting and now he's cancelling one, I think it's fate, I shouldn't go to this meeting," Santana joked.

Brittany giggled, "Maybe not." She agreed, "But actually his son broke his arm and he had to go to the hospital," Brittany informed, she didn't want Santana to be annoyed at him for doing something for his son.

"It's fine, I hate meetings anyway, they're so boring"

"You still have the one with Sarah Jennings, that you missed, tomorrow," Brittany reminded.

"Ugh, I do?" Santana groaned.

"Yeah, at 8 in the morning," Brittany recited.

"Can't you, I don't know, move it to another time? I hate waking up," Santana pouted.

"Sorry Santana, Ms Jennings can't do any other time"

"Well that sucks"

"But the good news is, you have Puck's birthday party coming up next month"

"That's so far away!" Santana whined, "I'm a very impatient person, if you haven't realised already"

"I have," Brittany giggled.

"Rude," Santana responded, although she wasn't offended at all.

"I was only agreeing with you," Brittany said innocently.

"Touché," Santana smirked. "I'm gonna go grab something to eat," her hunger was emphasised by the grumbling of her stomach, "Do you want something?" Santana asked.

"I'm okay"

Santana rolled her eyes, that's what Brittany always said and then when Santana got her something she always demolished it in seconds, "Come on, I'll get you something too"

"But I-"

"Nope," Santana cut her off before turning and running to the elevator leaving Brittany silently laughing at her boss's childish behaviour.

Brittany followed at a slower pace. She was happily surprised to find that Santana was standing in the elevator holding the door open for her.

"Thanks," Brittany said as she reached the elevator and stepped inside, "You didn't have to wait," Santana pressed the button for the kitchen.

"I wanted to," Santana said simply.

* * *

After Santana had made both of them sandwiches for lunch they migrated down to the garage so Santana could show off her newly finished car. Brittany couldn't deny that it was a beautiful car. Usually she wasn't one for the whole flames on the side of the car thing but she had to admit that it looked really good.

Since Santana had no meetings that day and Brittany still had a few hours until it was time to leave Santana started to show Brittany the next car she was planning on constructing. Santana brought the image of the car up on the hologram.

"It's a 1967 Shelby-"

"Cobra," Brittany finished for her.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Santana asked impressed.

"I'm not as stupid as I look you know," Brittany joked.

"No you're not," Santana said, "Wait," Santana paused and thought for a second, "That could sound bad, I also don't think that you look stupid either"

Brittany giggled, "I knew what you meant"

"I just wanted to make sure," Santana told her, unused to being around anyone other than Puck.

"Why do you always build your cars?" Brittany wondered, Santana definitely had enough money to buy any car she wanted.

"I don't know," Santana shrugged, "I always just liked the idea of having something that I made a guess, plus it's a good way to pass the time when I'm not designing weapons or defence mechanisms"

"Obviously," Brittany grinned, "because it's too easy to read or I don't know… knit in your spare time," she said sarcastically.

"Knit?" Santana quirked an eyebrow.

"It was the first thing that came to mind"

"Knitting?" Santana repeated, "Do I really look like someone who's going to spend their time knitting sweaters for kittens?" Santana joked.

"I never said anything about kittens!"

"I thought it was implied," Santana shrugged.

"You thought, knitting implied kittens," Brittany said slowly.

"Well yeah, it's like if you think of a burger you think of a sponge," Santana said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, what?" Brittany laughed.

"You know, burgers are like Krabby Patties and then you think of SpongeBob," she explained.

"Yes," Brittany nodded mockingly, "That's exactly what I think of"

"You're making fun of me," Santana stated.

"Sorry"

"No you're not," Santana laughed.

"You're right I'm not," Brittany agreed laughing with her.

They spent the rest of the day in Santana's garage either Santana showing Brittany something, them just talking or joking around. There had been a few calls that Brittany had to take arranging more meetings and other events that Santana was invited to or had to attend. Brittany told Santana that one of her main shareholders was holding a party next week. When Santana whined about not wanting to go Brittany did her job by convincing Santana that she had to go to maintain a good relationship with her shareholders. After a good half an hour of debating the argument back and forth Brittany finally got Santana to agree to go but only on the conditions that Brittany went with her, Brittany didn't mind though, if it mean that Santana would attend. It also meant that Brittany would get to spend that much more time with her boss, but she didn't say that part out loud.

All too soon though it was coming along to 5:30 when Brittany finished work for the day if nothing else was going on. Santana walked Brittany to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Santana said.

"7:55 sharp at Lopez HQ," Brittany nodded.

"Oh yeah, for that stupid meeting," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah that 'stupid meeting'," Brittany agreed, "Don't be late Ms Lopez," Brittany said lightly but at the same time firmly.

"Of course not Ms Pierce," Santana smirked.

With that Brittany walked over to her car that was parked in front of the house and with another small wave she got into the car and started the short drive back home.

Santana sighed as she saw Brittany's car disappear from view and she knew that she definitely wouldn't be late tomorrow if it meant seeing the blonde sooner.

"You've got it bad," Puck sang right in her ear. Santana jumped in the air her head knocking against Puck's chin painfully. Santana hadn't even noticed Puck sneak up behind her; she was so focused on Brittany.

Santana's hand flew to her head, Puck's to his chin.

"Fuck!" Santana exclaimed, "What the hell was that for!"

"All I did was talk to you!" Puck exclaimed.

Santana rolled her eyes as she slammed the front door closed and marched up the stairs to the kitchen. She reached in the freezer and grabbed an ice pack placing it on the small bump that formed on her head. The saying hard headed was completely apt when talking about Puck.

"How was I supposed to know you were going to hit me in the face!" Puck exclaimed when Santana sent him a glare.

"You're not turning this on me, you idiot, why'd you scare the shit out of me?!"

"I didn't mean too, it's not my fault you're a pussy and anyway, I was only speaking the truth"

"I don't have anything bad," Santana disagreed remembering what Puck had said.

"Oh come on! I ape could tell that you're in love with her"

"I'm not in love with anyone," Santana snapped.

"Okay, maybe not love, you're right that's too soon," Puck agreed, "But you definitely have a crush on her, I can tell these things"

"You can barely count to ten without looking at your fingers," Santana said sarcastically.

"I'm going to ignore that rude comment because we are talking about something much more important…your slowly dying love life"

"Pfft," Santana scoffed, "My love life is not dying"

"When was the last time you had a girlfriend?" Puck asked but he already knew the answer. Santana hasn't dated anyone for over a year now.

"That's beside the point"

"Not really, it proves my point actually. Another question, when was the last time you got laid"

"Not that long ago," Santana answered.

"San," Puck gave her a look.

"About a month," Santana admitted, "Crap, that's so long"

"See, look all I'm saying is you should get back out there. I could set you up with someone," he suggested.

"Hell no!" Santana exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Remember the last time you tried to set me up with someone? That girl was fucking weird!"

Puck chuckled to himself, "Ah good times"

"Not good times! At dinner I ordered the salad which just so happened to have bacon in it, she got so mad at me saying I was eating a living creature and then she spent the next half an hour trying to get me to pray to some pig sprit that would 'cleanse my soul'!" Santana exclaimed.

"Ha, yeah she was a bit weird," Puck agreed.

"See, this is why I'm not letting you set me up with anyone"

"Are you sure it's not because of a certain blonde…"

_Of course it is._

"No it's not," Santana denied, "Just leave me alone Puck, you're starting to be a pain in the ass"

"Fine, I'll back off. But I know I'm right"

_Spot on is more like it. _

* * *

Blaine placed a cup of coffee in front of Brittany; she picked it up and took a gulp, letting the hot liquid slide down her throat.

"Thanks Blaine," Brittany said.

"You're welcome," Blaine answered as he sat down opposite her at the table.

It was Sunday, the only day that both of them didn't work so they liked to have breakfast together on that day, as they couldn't any other.

"So Britt," Blaine began.

"What," Brittany asked her eyes narrowing suspiciously as her friend avoided eye contact with her, he only did that when he was worried or lying.

"Well me and Kurt…"

"Yes?"

"We set you up on a date," Blaine said so quickly Brittany almost didn't catch it.

"You what?"

"We set you up on a date," Blaine said more slowly, "It's just it's been such a long time since you've last had a girlfriend"

Brittany sighed, "Blaine, it's sweet of you guys for caring about me but I don't really want to go out with anyone at the moment," she said honestly.

"Oh, is there already someone?" Blaine asked.

"No," Brittany responded a little to quickly.

"There is, isn't there"

"No!" Brittany repeated, "There's no one, I'm not just in the mood to date anyone right now, my job is 24/7 I don't really have anytime"

"That's a lie right there, you always finish at 5 and you have weekends off"

"That's just because Santana's a nice boss," Brittany tried to not smile when she thought of her boss, "If she calls me at anytime I have to go, I just don't have time," Brittany tried to argue.

"How about you just go out with her, that's all I'm asking, if you don't like it then you don't have to go out again and we will never set you up ever again," Blaine promised.

"I don't know…"

"Please Britt! We already told the girl that you said yes," he added quietly.

"What!"

"I'm sorry! I just thought you would like the idea!"

"Blaine," Brittany whined.

"I'm sorry"

"When is it?" Brittany asked.

"Tomorrow," Blaine answered instantly.

"I can't tomorrow," Brittany said, "I'm going with Santana to a event"

"What kind of event?"

"It's a party thing that one of her stockholders is having," Brittany told him, "Wait, shit, I'm not supposed to talk about work with people"

"I won't tell anyone"

"I know but I signed like 500 contracts about this stuff, any work related information stays between me and Santana unless told otherwise," Brittany recited, "You can't even tell Kurt," Brittany ordered worriedly, Kurt was an even bigger gossip than Blaine was.

"I won't, promise," Blaine told her.

"Thank you," Brittany said sincerely, she knew how much Blaine hated not telling Kurt things and it meant a lot that he would do that for her.

"So what time does this party start?" Blaine asked.

"I think like 8: 30 or 9," Brittany told him.

"You can just take her out for lunch or a early dinner or something," Blaine suggested, "You don't have to go in before that do you?" Brittany shook her head no, "See this is perfect!"

"Ugh fine okay, I'll go," Brittany sighed.

Blaine squealed, "Great!"

"What's her name?" Brittany asked.

"Marley Rose"

* * *

Brittany had decided to just make everything really casual for her date with this Marley girl. Brittany had never been one to like being set up on a blind date, she wasn't even sure how Blaine had got her to agree.

Brittany had chosen to meet up with Marley of coffee in the afternoon at a café and then just a walk along the beach or something after if things were going well. She walked into the café and scanned her eyes around the room. She didn't really know who she was looking for; she hoped that Blaine had described herself to Marley so that at least one of them knew what the other looked like.

Apparently he did because out of the corner of her eye she saw a brunette girl approaching her. She was really pretty, that was obvious. Her hair was a light brown and her beauty was a lot more softer compared to Santana's striking features. They were about the same height Brittany noticed as well as the girl got closer. The girl she hoped was Marley smiled warmly at her.

"Hey, I'm Marley Rose, you're Brittany right?" she asked.

"Yeah I am, nice to meet you," Brittany didn't really know what to do so she held her hand out.

Marley giggled and shook her hand, "Sorry," Brittany said, "I've never been on a blind date before"

"Don't worry, neither have I," Marley told her, "I was worried about the whole meet and greet part as well," she admitted, "Do you want to sit down? I got us a table"

"Sure, sorry I was late by the way, there was a bunch of traffic," Brittany excused as the sat down.

"It's okay," Marley dismissed.

After they ordered their drinks Brittany found that she actually had a lot in common with Marley. Both girls were dancers although Marley actually taught it where as Brittany only danced when she had spare time, which was very scarce at the moment. They also had other similarities like taste in music and the love for travel but to Brittany they didn't seem to click romantically. To her it felt more like a friendship and she wondered if Marley felt the same way.

Brittany's question was answered when Marley asked, "You don't feel it either, do you?"

"What?" Brittany asked.

"That feeling you're supposed to feel when you meet someone you like," Marley clarified.

"No," Brittany said truthfully, "Sorry," she didn't know why she felt the need to apologise.

"Don't be," Marley smiled, "I do like you, as a friend though"

"Me too, friends?"

"Yeah," Marley nodded, "Here, give me you're number and we can meet up another time," she suggested.

"Okay," Brittany nodded because the sound of hanging out with Marley again didn't sound too bad, especially because it would be as friends.

"To be honest I actually like someone else right now," Marley told her.

"You do?" Brittany asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, her name's Kitty, she has no idea that I even like her though. She teaches dance at the same studio as I do"

"I know the feeling," Brittany said sympathetically, "But I think you should totally go for it, you never know unless you try"

"It's not that easy," Marley sighed, "She has a boyfriend"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"It's fine, I'll get over it. What about you?" Marley asked, wanting to get the conversation off her.

"What about me?"

"You said 'I know the feeling'," Marley reminded.

"That's nothing," Brittany dismissed.

"That's not fair, I just told you about Kitty"

"I haven't even told Blaine yet"

"Maybe it will be easier to talk to me because you don't know me as well," she suggested, "Anyway, I wouldn't tell anyone"

"Okay, I like… someone," Brittany confessed slowly.

"And…"

"That's all I can say"

"I'm sure that's not all"

"It really is, it's like a forbidden love story, except right now it's a forbidden crush"

"That must be annoying"

"Yeah _and _she has a boyfriend as well and I'm pretty sure that she's completely straight as well"

"Ouch, I'm sorry"

"That's- oh shit, is that the time!" Brittany exclaimed as she glanced at her watch. It was already 6:45 and Brittany still had to get ready and drive to the venue, which was a good 40 minutes away.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry but I have to go to a work thing," Brittany said as she stood up.

"Okay," Marley stood up and gave Brittany a quick hug, "I'll text you or something and we can have coffee again?"

"I'd love that," Brittany pulled out her purse.

"No it's fine I'll pay"

"But I took you on this date"

Marley rolled her eyes, "It's not really a date anymore is it, you can pay next time"

"Deal," Brittany agreed, she usually would have insisted but she really had to go now, "I'll talk to you later!" Brittany called as she ran out the door and to her car, she has never been so happy that she was lazy today and decided to take her car instead of walking.

* * *

Brittany drove up a long driveway to a huge beachfront house. It was kind of like Santana's but a lot less impressive, in Brittany's eyes. Brittany felt a little embarrassed about the bad state of her slightly scratched up black Ford Fiesta compared to all the other exotic cars driving up as well.

Brittany knew she was a bit late, only about 15 minutes but it was still irritating her. She handed her keys to a guy in a deep red shiny vest and he took it to park. She grasped her clutch in one and as she walked up the short pathway to the front door. There was a red velvet rope across the two white pillars that held the roofing over the front steps. A man dressed in a black suit and sunglasses, even thought it was dark, asked to see her invitation, which she showed him. He lifted the rope up letting her inside.

The first room had people scattered around it talking and sipping glasses of wine or champagne. Brittany walked through as she searched for Santana. The next room was huge. Brittany didn't know what it was used for before but tonight half of it had a bar area and the other had a huge dance floor with couple gliding over it to the music that filled the room louder than any other.

Brittany finally spotted Santana just walking towards the bar. Brittany sped up to catch up with her.

"Hello Santana," Brittany said as she reached her.

"Oh hey Brittany, there you are"

"Yeah sorry that I'm a bit late"

"It doesn't matter, these things never really have a actually starting time, people will be arriving and leaving all the time"

"Oh okay, I'm sorry still thought"

"Don't worry about it! Do you want a drink?" Santana asked.

"Um sure, I'll have whatever you're having"

Santana got the attention of the bar man and ordered them a glass of champagne each. A second later the man finished pouring their drinks and was handing them to the women. Neither had to pay, as everything was free.

"So how come you were late?" Santana asked curiously.

"I was just out with a friend," Brittany told her.

"Blaine?" Santana asked, that being the only name she could remember Brittany ever talking about.

"Oh um… no Blaine actually set me up on a date," Brittany said.

Brittany didn't know why but when she said that she actually felt like she was saying something wrong, like she didn't want to tell Santana that she had been on a date with someone.

"Oh," was Santana's only response.

Brittany caught Santana's eye for a second and she swore she could see something change in them.

"How was it?" Santana asked almost timidly, "Was he nice?"

"Well actually it was with a girl. She was really nice bu-"

"I um have to go, enjoy your champagne," Santana said quickly, then she power walked away leaving a confused and slightly Brittany behind.

Santana walked outside and into the fresh air but it did nothing to calm her. Brittany was not only gay but she had gone on a date. The first fact was enough to make Santana's chest leap with hope but the second piece of information made her heart crash and burn. She went on a date. That only confirmed in Santana's head that Brittany didn't have even the slightest interest in her at all.

Santana tipped her glass all the way back downing the rest of the champagne, she let the bubbles get the her head, although didn't do much.

"Excuse me, Santana?" Santana turned around to see who the voice belonged to.

She was met by a tall blonde holding a recorder in on hand and a glass of wine in the other. Maybe Puck was right, she needed to move on to someone else, it was clear that Brittany didn't like her like that.

_"She'll do," _Santana thought.

"Yes?" Santana asked adding a slight huskiness to her voice.

"I'm Melissa from Techknowledge Magazine, can I get an interview?" she asked. Santana internally scoffed, that magazine was utter bullshit and everyone knew it, she didn't even know how the girl got in here.

"I don't know," Santana spoke lowly, "I don't really talk much," Santana stepped closer to the girl so they were centimeters apart.

"How about if we go somewhere more…private," Melissa suggested with a smirk.

"Hm, I don't think so… I still don't talk. But I can guarantee I can make you scream."

**So was it okay? Was there anything you really liked or didn't like? I'd appreciate if you could drop a review and tell me! **

**Don't worry guys, all will be revealed as to why Brittany didn't get the job. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Thanks for all the great reviews and PM's as well as little guidance from naynay1963. Thanks for reading guys! **

**Trust me, it gets better by the end of the chapter :)**

Brittany rapped her knuckles against the hard wood of Santana's door. The knocks were louder than usual but that probably had something to do with the fact that she was utterly pissed with Santana.

Santana was the one who asked her to the party last night and she went because her boss asked her too. She didn't expect to spend every second of it with her but she also didn't anticipate that Santana would leave not even half way through. She completely vanished. Brittany hung around a bit more hoping to spot the brunette somewhere in the huge house but she was nowhere to be found. Brittany had began to get worried that something had happened but after asking the valet they told her that she had left hours ago.

Brittany left soon after that, figuring she had no purpose being at the party anymore. After the initial worry wore off all Brittany could feel was pure annoyance, maybe even anger. And those feelings hadn't worn off since then, usually Brittany wasn't one to hold grudges and she couldn't figure out why this was annoying her so much.

The door opened and as expected, Quinn answered it.

"Good morning Ms Pierce, I hope you are well today," Quinn greeted as the door closed behind her, "Ms Lopez in the garage if you wish to know her location"

"I'm okay, thanks," Brittany answered.

When Brittany didn't hear an answer from Quinn she made her way towards the stairs to go down to the garage. Just then she heard a crashing noise from the top of the stairs accompanied by someone swearing. Curiously, Brittany walked up the stairs to find the source of the noise.

She was surprised to find a tall blonde girl at the top of the staircase rubbing her foot with her hand. Brittany realised this stranger must have hit her foot on the marble statue standing next to her.

The girl obviously hadn't noticed Brittany's presence so she cleared her throat, catching the woman's attention.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, her voice judging.

"I'm Santana Lopez's assistant, Brittany Pierce, who are you?" Brittany asked.

"Huh," she scoffed, Brittany was so confused by the woman's behaviour, she didn't understand why she was being so rude, "So you're _that _girl"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brittany told her, "Who are you again? Are you Puck's girlfriend or something?"

The girl laughed, like actually laughed in Brittany's face, "Wow, you don't know as nearly as much as I thought you would considering you work for her. I didn't come home with this Puck guy, I came home with Santana," she smirked.

Brittany's head actually flinched slightly at those words. It all clicked then, why Santana had left early. She left with this tramp of a girl standing in front of her.

"I think it's time that you leave," Brittany tried to keep her voice steady.

"Honey, I was just leaving," she said patronisingly.

Brittany only watched as the girl, who still hadn't to her what her name was, sauntered down the stair with confidence. Brittany took a shaky breath and followed. After Brittany made sure the woman actually left Brittany closed the door firmly behind her.

Brittany had no idea how to feel in that moment. Not only had she found out that her boss was gay, or well was at least into girls, she also slept with someone. Brittany knew that she had no right to feel jealous, not at all but she couldn't help it.

Taking another deep breath, Brittany started in the direction of the garage again. No matter how much she didn't want to see the Latina at the moment, she couldn't just be late for work, even though all she wanted to do was crawl in a hole and wait for eternity.

* * *

Santana rubbed the heels of her palms into her eyes. She tried to rub away the tiredness that was consuming her. She hadn't slept at all last night.

_Flashback_

_Santana pulled Melissa against her as soon as they reached her bedroom, connecting their lips as she did so. She moved her lips automatically, knowing the best ways to move her mouth and tongue to get a girl moaning before they even did anything. Just as expected the girl groaned into her mouth, pulling her closer. _

_But Santana didn't feel anything. Sure she felt the girl's lips against her own but there was no spark, nothing. _

_Melissa reached behind her back and edged the zipper to her dress down her back. Santana let it happen and soon she stood only in her matching black lace bra and underwear, her dress pooled around her ankles. Santana saw Melissa eye her hungrily; Melissa pulled her tight shirt over her head quickly followed by her skirt. Santana hid her scowl at that. She always hated it when girls were impatient. Although, she could understand why they rushed, she was hot stuff. _

_Melissa placed one hand on her hip, guiding her backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed. With another push Melissa sent her tumbling backwards onto the sheets. _

_As their lips connected again, Santana suddenly thought of Brittany. The blonde she actually wanted to be kissing. No matter how much Santana tried to push the image away Brittany's face was burned firmly in her mind. _

_Santana felt a hand inch it's way to the inside of her thigh. _

_"Ugh, Brittany," Santana moaned. The hand stopped its journey towards her centre. _

_"What did you say?" Melissa asked her. _

_"Hmm?" Santana asked confusion etching her face. _

_"Who's Brittany?" _

_"Why are you talking about Brittany?" Santana wondered. _

_"You just said her name"_

_"No- I- no I said Melissa," Santana stuttered her deny. _

_"You said Brittany," Melissa stated, "Is she you're girlfriend? Cause if she is I don't mind," Melissa told her as she leaned down and kissed the Latina's neck. _

_"Stop," Santana demanded, Melissa ignored her comment, only sucking harder, "For fucks sake get off me!" Santana demanded as she shoved the girl off of her. _

_"What the hell?!" Melissa exclaimed. _

_Instead of answering her, Santana stood up and ran a hand through her hair. She paced back and forth at the end of the bed while an annoyed Melissa glared up at her. _

_"I can't do this," Santana repeatedly mumbled over and over to herself._

_ Anything Brittany just kept running through her head at lightening speed, whether it was her beautiful blonde hair or her caring smile that reached her eyes every time. Santana sped walked over to her closet quickly choosing a random pair of shorts and a shirt on the pad on the wall. She picked up the clothes a second later and started pulling them on._

_"What are you doing!?" Melissa asked exasperatedly. _

_"Look, this was a mistake, I can't do this." Santana sighed, "You can stay here and then leave in the morning, I'll arrange a driver to be waiting for you whenever you get up," Santana told her. _

_She didn't give Melissa a change to say anything. She sprinted out the bedroom, letting the door slam behind her. Santana didn't know if Melissa was going to stay or leave now, she didn't know if Melissa was going to try and steal all of her stuff but she couldn't care less at the moment. _

_Needing to clear her head, Santana went to the only place she knew would at least stand a chance at doing that. As Santana stepped out the elevator she went over to the door and pushed it open letting the freezing air wash over her. _

_Santana walked to the very edge of the roof, the part that hung over the ocean below, and sat down pulling her knees up to her chest. She quickly started to get cold; there wasn't a cloud in sight, making the night unusually cold for this time of year, the ocean's air probably wasn't helping either. But Santana didn't move from her spot. Santana regretted only choosing shorts and a loose button up flannel shirt to wear but she felt like she needed to stay there and punish herself. Santana knew the emotion that was feeling right now. She felt the same one when she accidently threw her toy airplane into her dad's car, when she was a little girl, scratching it all the way down it's side. _

_Guilt. _

_Santana didn't know why she felt guilty; Brittany was far from her girlfriend. She wasn't even quite sure if Brittany even considered her as a friend, she was her boss after all. Santana couldn't understand how almost sleeping with someone could make her feel like this._

_Santana sat up there on the roof until she couldn't feel her fingers or toes before finally going back inside. Santana didn't even try to go back to her bedroom, or anywhere near that floor. Instead she went down to the garage to try and distract herself._

_End of Flashback_

Santana's eyes were threatening to close, but she knew if they did all she would see was Brittany's face and the guilt would come back full force. At one point during the night Santana had gotten herself so worked up she slammed her knuckles against the solid concrete of the wall, instantly regretting it a second later when the bone shattering pain throbbed up her arm. She knew it wasn't broken, only swollen and bruised. It also hurt like a motherfucker but she was glad that she felt something other than the guilt. Santana bandaged it up anyway; it had been something else for her to do to pass the time. Santana hated that she was feeling like this, she brought it on herself really. Santana thought that Brittany probably didn't even give a shit that she almost had sex with someone else; it was all in her own head.

There was a clicking sound behind Santana, indicating someone was going through the door. Santana spun in her seat and saw Brittany walking through the door. The smile that usually appeared on Brittany's face wasn't there today, in fact, there was no recollection of any thing, only a blank expression could be seen on Brittany's face. Santana didn't know what to do; she didn't think to prepare herself for this moment of seeing Brittany.

"Good morning Ms Lopez," Brittany greeted, the usual bubbliness missing from her tone. Santana almost flinched as Brittany called her 'Ms Lopez' but she didn't even try to correct her, she only hoped that Melissa had left already, "I didn't receive any new meetings for you," Brittany told her.

"Uhh… thanks. I'm um sorry that I left without telling you last night," Santana said nervously.

"It's fine," Brittany answered brusquely, "I let out your…'guest' this morning," Brittany informed.

_"Shit." _Santana thought.

"Oh," was all Santana said.

Brittany tried to hold back the jab but couldn't, "I bet you have an amazing night," Brittany said the sarcasm barely audible.

Brittany eyed the hickey on Santana's neck with distaste. It's like she didn't even know it was there, it's not like she even tried to cover it up.

"Um, it was okay, I'm tired today though"

"I'm sure you are," Brittany rolled her eyes subtly.

"Look, I'm sorry that I left so early when I asked you to go with me," Santana said, assuming that's what the blonde was annoyed about.

"I'm not upset about that," Brittany defended.

"Then what is it?" Santana asked curiously. Although she thought she could detect…

"I- nothing," Brittany answered, "I'll get out your way. I'll call if something comes up, Ms Lopez"

"Brittany wait," Santana called but Brittany pretended that she couldn't hear.

…Was that…jealousy?

* * *

The next few weeks were torturous for both girls. Work had become this awkward uncomfortable time, neither ever brought up the topic of the party or the events after. It wasn't that they were rude to each other, just very…formal. Brittany who once loved her assistant job would now pray for the time to pass more quickly so she could run back to the sanctuary that was her apartment.

Brittany had even gone so far to ask for an office in Santana's house, which Santana supplied easily and without an argument. The only time that Santana and Brittany interacted with each other was when Brittany relayed meeting times, messages and accompanying Santana to various things, other than that Brittany spent her work hours in her office unlike before when she would always be around the Latina.

Was it strange that Brittany found that she missed Santana? She missed her old boss, her old interaction with her. They used to get along so well until that one night that seemed to shift their relationship with each other. She didn't even really know why it happened.

What was worse was Brittany's crush still hadn't gone away, she just couldn't stop it, no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

Santana sighed as she picked at the scrambled eggs on her plate. Then there was a loud bang and Puck slammed his hand down onto the table.

"Okay, just stop," Puck demanded.

"What?" Santana asked, the usual fire in her voice was long gone.

"All this," Puck said motioning to Santana.

"You just gestured to all of me," Santana stated.

"Exactly. You haven't been acting your self for weeks now, what's going on?"

"I don't know," Santana sighed.

"Just tell me San, it's something to do with Brittany, isn't it?" he asked but Santana didn't say anything.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

Santana sighed then nodded slowly, "Yeah," she admitted quietly.

"Yes!" Puck fist pumped, "I knew it!"

Santana scowled at him.

"Sorry," he said quickly.

"If you're going to act all stupid, I might as well not bother talking to you"

"Right, I'm sorry," he said again. Santana only nodded, "So um… what happened?" Puck wondered, "I noticed you guys started to act different around each other a few weeks ago, but I didn't want to say anything"

"You remember that party I went to a few weeks ago with Brittany?" Puck nodded, "I guess it started then. Brittany was late and then she told me that she had a date with another girl-"

"Wait that's good right? She's into girls then"

"Did you not just hear me say 'with another girl'?"

"…Oh yeah"

"Anyway, I decided to follow your stupid advice, so there was this really hot reporter and I thought I'd bring her home and just forget about Brittany"

"I so knew you liked her!" Puck exclaimed, "Sorry," he apologised again when Santana sent him a death glare.

"Stop interrupting, or I won't tell you anything else," Santana ordered.

"Fine, I'll stop"

"Good. As I was saying, I brought this girl home but when she was kissing me and stuff, all I could think of was Brittany, like she just wouldn't go away. And I couldn't go through with it, so I left her in my room and I literally ran out of there. Even though we didn't do anything, really, I still feel guilty and that makes no sense because I shouldn't be feeling guilty when Brittany doesn't even know I like her!" Santana finished.

"And did Brittany find out about this?" Puck asked.

"Yeah"

"Oooo," he cringed slightly, "That's not good," Santana nodded in agreement, "How did she act after she found out?"

"I don't know… different I guess?"

"Different how exactly?"

"She's just been really distant, and really professional, not that she wasn't professional before but we used to joke around and talk but now the only time she ever talks to me is when she tells me stuff or I say hello and she says hi back"

"San, she's jealous"

"No she's not!" Santana laughed.

"Yes she is! I don't know how you don't see that. It's so obvious"

"How do _you _know that?"

"You learn these things when you date as many girls as I have," Puck gloated.

"Hey, I date girls"

"No. You fuck them," he stated, "You're also kind of emotionally detached from everything," he shrugged.

Santana's eyebrows scrunched together, "I'm not"

"The fact that you're emotionally detached or not is beside the point. Brittany is jealous," he repeated.

"She can't be jealous… because that would mean that she…" Santana drifted off.

"Yes," Puck urged her to continue.

"She likes me?" Santana said uncertainly.

"Bingo! You got it in one," Puck exclaimed.

"Brittany likes me?" Santana repeated, a small smile began to spread over her lips.

Puck nodded.

"So… what do I do?" Santana asked nervously.

"Don't worry, I've got plenty of ideas," Puck smirked.

**Was this okay? Sorry for the shortness of it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks for all the support and reviews, you guys are the best. I'm really glad that you like the story so far! :)**

**Enjoy the next chapter...**

Santana pulled the door open for Brittany and held it as she walked through. Santana hid her disappointment as Brittany only walked by not even glancing in her direction. Santana missed those smiles that Brittany would give her for doing small things like that.

They had just finished a meeting discussing the expansion of the company from not only being a weapons and a defence manufacturer but also to recreational technologies like phones and laptops. Personally Santana wasn't fully invested in the idea, weapons and defence had always been the companies main priority and function, it's what her father had intended for the company to manufacture. She didn't want to change what he had started but she did have to admit that it would significantly boost their annual income if the idea were successful.

"I'm going to head home now Ms Lopez," Brittany said after looking at her watch.

"Oh is it already five?" Santana asked surprised.

"Yes," Brittany nodded.

"That meeting went on longer than I thought then," Santana said trying to prolong her time with the Blonde.

"I suppose it did, I'll email you a copy of the notes tomorrow morning," Brittany told her.

"Okay thanks"

"If that's all you need?" Brittany asked.

"I guess…" Santana said slowly.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Ms Lopez," Brittany said as she turned to leave.

Santana couldn't help but think how stupid both of them were being. There was obviously something going on between them, a monkey could spot that from a mile. Although Santana wasn't sure if it was a bad something or a good something but she really hoped it was the latter of the two.

Work had been hell for the past three weeks and Santana could tell that both her and Brittany were slowly starting to hate both their jobs. The sad thing was a few weeks ago neither of them could wait to get out of bed in the morning just because of their work… well who they got to work with, and now Brittany prolonged the time she took getting into work, always arrived exactly on time, never before.

Brittany was already a few steps away from the elevator by the time Santana grew any balls.

"_Fuck this I'll just tell her," _Santana thought.

"Brittany wait!" Santana called just Brittany was stepping into the elevator.

Santana sprinted towards the elevator, where it looked like Brittany wasn't even trying to hold the doors open for her. Santana jammed her arm through the small gap between the silver doors; they slide back open allowing Santana inside.

"Um… hi," Santana grinned, lifting her hand up in an awkward wave.

"How come you didn't take your private elevator?" Brittany asked instead as she pressed the button for the ground floor.

"I uhh don't know…"

"Okay then?" Brittany looked at her weirdly.

"I- actually I have to tell you something"

After there was a few seconds of silence Brittany spoke up, "Ms Lopez?"

"Can you not call me that?" Santana asked loosing her moment of courage.

"What?"

"Ms Lopez," Santana clarified, "I told you when you first started working to call me Santana"

Brittany hesitated for a second, "Okay," she nodded, "What did you have to tell me?"

_Come on, just tell her, it's only three words. I. Like. You. _

"I um… wanted to tell you that I like you-," Santana saw Brittany tense and her eyes start to widen, "your, that I like your shoes," Santana silently cursed herself.

Santana examined Brittany's face and saw it more relaxed but she also saw disappointment?

"Thanks," Brittany said with a small smile.

"Yeah…"

The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors slid open. Brittany stepped out when Santana gestured for her to go first but Santana stayed inside the elevator.

Brittany raised a questioning eyebrow at her, "Ms- Santana?" Brittany corrected herself.

"I forgot something in the conference room," Santana excused quickly.

"Oh, I guess I'll see you Monday then"

"Yeah"

"Bye"

"Bye," Santana echoed.

As the doors began to shut again, Santana saw Brittany turn around and walk towards the main doors before the doors were firmly shut. Santana pressed a random button; she didn't really forget anything she just needed a second by herself.

Santana slid down the wall of the elevator; she banged her forehead against her knees a few times.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she grumbled to herself.

* * *

"So, you told her you like her shoes…" Puck said slowly.

"Mm hmm," Santana nodded into a pillow. She was lying on her stomach on the sofa in the living room currently going over everything that had happened yesterday.

"Why the fuck did you do that again?"

"I told you! You should have seen the look on Brittany's face, she looked like she was going to throw up or something, she tensed up and everything, she definitely can't like me," Santana said, her voice muffled.

"No, I know she likes you for a fact," Puck disagreed.

"She doesn't," Santana denied again, "Anyway, you're advice sucked"

"Hey!"

"Just tell her you like her," Santana imitated lowering her voice, "It's not hard, blah, blah, blah"

"It's legit advice"

"No, it sucks"

"I'm not a girl! I don't do this whole love crap"

"I don't love her, I just really like her," Santana said.

"Fine, whatever," Puck waved his arm; he knew his best friend was in love even if she didn't yet.

Santana stood up then tossing the pillow onto the sofa. She headed for the stairs leading to the basement.

"Where are you going?" Puck asked.

"For a drive, you coming?" Santana asked, she didn't stop to hear his answer, she just continued on her way down.

Puck jumped up and followed, by the time he got to the garage Santana was already sitting in her Tesla Roadster, sunglasses covering her eyes as she waited for him. Puck jumped over the door and settled himself in the seat, pulling the buckle over him and clicking it in place.

"If you ever do that again, I'll cut your balls of in your sleep," Santana warned threateningly.

Puck gulped, "Sorry," he didn't get a chance to say anything else though because then the car was speeding forwards and up the drive.

* * *

Brittany smiled at the guy behind the counter as she took both drinks from him.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome," the boy smiled back.

Brittany took the drinks, two raspberry fruit coolers, and walked back to the table where Marley sat waiting.

They had met up a few times over the past couple of weeks, the conversation usually moving to either of their love lives. Marley hasn't gotten anywhere with Kitty as far as Brittany knew but she did break up with her boyfriend, so Marley was hopeful.

They had also talked about Brittany's crush and after a lot of persuasion; Brittany had finally admitted that she liked her boss. She hadn't even told Blaine yet, well not officially but Brittany knew he knew.

"Sorry, the line was long," Brittany excused.

"I saw," Marley grinned at her, "Thanks," she said taking the drink, "So why did you call me here?" she asked before sucking the sweet drink up the straw and into her mouth.

Brittany shrugged, "I wanted to talk to someone who wasn't Blaine or Kurt"

"Okay shoot"

"Well, Santana told me she liked my shoes yesterday…"

"Okay…?"

"That's what I thought!" Brittany exclaimed, "And at first I really thought she was going to say…" Brittany trailed off thinking back to that moment in the elevator.

She was sure that Santana was going to say she liked her, Brittany's breath had hitched and her eyes had started to widen in excitement and surprise but then Santana had ended up only saying that she liked her shoes and the reality of everything came crashing down.

"What was she going to say?" Marley pressed.

"I thought…I thought she was going to say she liked me," Brittany told her, reluctance and sadness evident in her voice.

"Oh I'm sorry Britt," Marley said softly, she moved her hand and rest it over Brittany's giving a comforting squeeze.

"It's fine, I shouldn't get my hopes up. I shouldn't even be feeling like this, I work for her," Brittany sighed.

Just then the door chimed as it was pushed open. Brittany glanced in the direction of the noise and almost spit her drink out when she saw who walked in. Santana.

* * *

Santana eased on the breaks as they reached a red light. She ran her hand through her wind swept hair, attempting to rid of some of the many knots that had formed there.

"Hey San, can we stop for something to eat?" Puck asked.

"No."

"Please S, I'm dying over here!" Puck exclaimed.

"Just eat when we get back home," Santana ordered, sometimes she swore she felt like his mother.

"I can't wait that long, I haven't eaten all day," Pucks words were emphasised by his stomach growling loudly, "See!"

"For God's sake if I say yes will you shut the fuck up?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, where do you want to go?"

"Just take a left here, I know a really good café place, they have amazing sandwiches," Puck said.

Santana steered left as the light turned green. She followed Puck's instructions and about 5 minutes later they were pulling up outside a small café, there were a few tables outside but most of them where inside from what Santana could see. It also wasn't too busy either so there was less chance they would get noticed. Santana parked the car and hopped agilely over the door. She pushed her sunglasses on top of her head.

"How come you're allowed to do that and I'm not!?" Puck yelled.

"It's my car, dip shit," Santana scoffed before heading towards the door of the café leaving Puck to climb out the car grumbling about how life was unfair.

Puck caught up before Santana just before she reached the door, pushing it open.

Puck began to speak, "I think I'm gonna have-" But Santana stopped listening. Because there sitting at a table with her hand in another girl's was Brittany.

* * *

"Santana," Brittany breathed, but then quickly jerked her head away pretending she hadn't seen her.

"What did you say?" Marley asked as she sat back in her seat, taking her hand with her.

"Santana, she's here," Brittany whispered.

Marley gasped, "Santana Lo-"

"Shhhh," Brittany hissed cutting Marley off.

"Sorry," Marley blushed.

"It's fine, what are they doing here?" she wondered.

"It's a popular place here Britt," she shrugged.

"Why here of all places," Brittany groaned.

"It's cool, maybe she didn't see you"

Brittany nodded, but she knew that the Latina had seen her, she could just tell.

* * *

Puck walked up to the till as no one was in line, Santana jogged up behind him and pulled on his arm subtly.

"We have to go," Santana demanded in a hushed voice.

"What why? I still want food"

"Brittany's here"

"So?"

"So, I don't want to see her right now"

Puck ignored her, "Hey, yeah I'll have a BLT and a coke," Puck said, he handed over a tenner.

"Puck!" Santana hissed.

Soon, he was passed his food and a bottle of coke. Puck thanked the man and moved to the side turning to Santana.

"You should go talk to her," Puck said as he took a bit of his sandwich.

"What?!"

"Yeah, this is like the perfect opportunity, neither of you are working. It would be more like two friends instead of employee and boss," he clarified with a mouthful of food.

"I can't just-" Santana paused mid sentence when Puck smirked and brushed past her, "Puck don't-"

"Hey Brittany!" Puck said loudly grinning at her as he walked over in her direction. Santana wanted to face palm herself.

"Oh hi Puck," Brittany gave a small smile back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm just having a drink with my friend," she gestured to Marley.

"Hey, I'm Marley, nice to meet you," she smiled politely.

"Well my names Noah Puckerman, but you can call me Puck, all the ladies do," he smirked.

"Um okay…"

"And this," Puck spun around in search of his friend who was standing awkwardly a few feet away, he went over and grabbed her arm before dragging her back over, "is my friend Santana"

"Hello, I'm Marley," Marley introduced herself.

"Yeah, hi," Santana responded shortly as she crossed her arms, she looked at the floor, trying to stop herself from staring at Brittany.

"You don't have to be rude," Brittany mumbled quietly to herself.

"What was that?" Santana asked looking at her pointedly, even when Brittany was annoyed Santana couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful.

"You don't have to be rude," Brittany repeated louder, "Marley's only trying to be nice"

"I'm sure your girlfriend can stand up for herself," Santana scoffed.

"Me and Brittany aren't dating," Marley imputed.

"You- what?"

"We're not dating," Marley repeated.

"I-I'm gonna go get a drink," Santana excused before rushing away from the table.

As Brittany watched Santana walk away she stood up as well, "I need to go to the toilet," she mumbled as she walked towards the narrow corridor leading to the bathrooms, the truth was she didn't want to be at the table with Puck, no doubt he would say something either rude or something about sex and she really didn't want to hear either at the moment.

Puck took Brittany's seat placing the empty sandwich wrapping on the table, "We need to do something about them," he stated seriously.

"Completely," Marley nodded in agreement.

"Now the question is… what do we do?"

"Give me your number, quick before they come back," Marley ordered. Puck handed over his phone and Marley typed in her number.

Puck just pocketed his phone when Santana came back to the table a water bottle in hand.

"We're going now," Santana said only looking at Puck.

"Bye Santana, Puck," Marley smiled kindly.

"Whatever, come on Puck," Santana rolled her eyes pulling her sunglasses down. She strode out the café, not saying another word.

"She doesn't like me," Marley stated.

"She's just jealous," Puck shrugged.

"I hope that's only it, it's kinda scary the idea of having one of the most powerful women in America hate me"

"I'll keep her in check for you"

"Thanks"

"So…you're a hot girl, I'm a hot guy, maybe after we set our friends up together we could-"

Marley giggled, "Don't even try, I'm gay"

Puck laughed good heartedly, "Aw, oh well, shame all the hot girls are gay"

"Just go, remember to text me, I didn't get your number"

"Alrighty, I better go before Santana has a cow"

"Well it was nice to meet you"

"Likewise," Puck winked before following Santana out the door.

Marley noticed Brittany coming out the bathrooms, wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Where did they go?" Brittany asked.

"They left a second ago," Marley informed.

"Thank god, Santana can be so rude sometimes," Brittany scrunched her eyebrows together.

"She was alright," Marley shucked her head, "Puck was a bit nicer though, actually a little overly nice. He hit on me," Marley laughed.

"Well that sounds like him," Brittany giggled.

Marley felt her phone buzz in her pocket, "Sorry"

"It's fine," Brittany said.

Marley took her phone out her pocket and glanced at the screen.

_Unknown: Get ready for operation Brittana!_

Marley quickly saved the number under Puck before tying a response back.

_To Puck: Let's do it_

"Who's that?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Oh it's just my friend," Marley shrugged.

* * *

Santana placed the keys to the car on the hook then opened the door leading upstairs.

"It's not that easy Puck," Santana said as she walked up the stairs.

"I don't understand your problem, you've never had trouble talking to girls before this"

"Well this is different, Brittany works for me. I have morals."

"Pfft, you're the CEO San, it's not like you can get fired"

"I'm pretty sure it's against some kind of contract or rule," Santana said.

"Now it's starting to sound like you don't even want to date her," Puck observed.

"Can we please just drop this? I'm going to my room, don't follow me," Santana demanded.

Santana had just make it halfway up the stairs when she heard Puck shout up to her.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" he asked, Santana didn't say anything, she was frozen, "Cause this is the first time you've actually had _feelings_ for someone"

Santana opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She didn't turn around then, she just continued walking up the stairs. She couldn't face Puck, not when what he had said was exactly how she was feeling. She was afraid.

* * *

Tapping his finger against the screen, Puck dialled the number, he pressed the phone to his ear and after two rings the phone was answered.

"Hey Marley," Puck greeted.

"Hey, do you have any idea's yet?" Marley asked getting straight down to business.

"I do actually and we have to set them into motion quick, Santana's a mess"

"Brittany is too, she's not the same as the first time I met her," Marley sighed, even though she hadn't known Brittany long, she cared about her new friend, "So what's the plan?"

"Tomorrow night take Brittany out to the Golden Road," Puck instructed.

"Wait, isn't that club like really hard to get into?"

"Only if you don't have the right connections, I'll get you on the list all you have to do is get Brittany there by 10"

"Are you sure it's smart to have them full of alcohol when they talk to each other?"

"Don't worry, we can watch out for them and make sure they don't drink tons, but I figured this was the only way we could get them in a room together to talk"

"And we couldn't have just I don't know got them to talk a work or something?"

"That would never work, if it did they would have talked already"

"So you think it's better to trick them?"

"Definitely," Puck nodded even though he knew Marley couldn't see him.

"I still don't know…"

"Just trust me, okay?"

"Fine but if this makes things worse you have to pick up the pieces"

"Sure, sure, I'll see you at ten"

"Okay bye"

* * *

Slumping on the sofa, Brittany shook her head, "I really don't feel like going out tonight"

Marley was standing in front of her, all dressed up ready to go out, she had come over as a surprise to take Brittany out, hoping to persuade the girl to come with her.

"Please Britt, Kitty's going to be there and I need the back up," Marley felt badly for lying but she really wanted Brittany to talk to Santana.

"I think you should go," Blaine added from where he sat to the right of Brittany, sitting cross-legged in a huge armchair.

"Can't you take Blaine instead?"

"No!" Marley exclaimed, "I mean no," Marley repeated less loudly.

"I actually can't go Britt, as fun as it sounds, Kurt and I are going to have a Leonardo Di Caprio marathon tonight," Blaine said, "Besides, you haven't been out in ages, you should just go and have fun!"

"You could take Kurt with you too," Brittany tried again.

"You know Kurt doesn't like those kind of things," Blaine reminded.

"Ugh, fine, I'll go," Brittany relented, unable to say no to both her friends.

"Awesome! You better go get ready we're gonna leave at 9:30," Marley told her.

"Marley, I have an hour," Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Yes, now go make yourself beautiful"

"I'm already beautiful," Brittany joked.

"Just go," Marley commanded playfully.

"Fine, I'm going!" Brittany laughed

By the time Brittany had a shower, chose her outfit, did her make up and hair, it was already 9:25 and Brittany was glad Marley told her to get ready when she did. Blaine had left at some point during that time to head over to Kurt's, leaving Brittany and Marley by themselves. Although he did tell them to call if they need picking up, he didn't like the idea of them driving while drunk but Marley told them they were going to get a cab.

"You ready Britt?" Marley called.

"Yeah, one sec!" Brittany shouted back from where she was in her bedroom, "I'm trying to find my bracelet! Oh wait, I've got it!" Brittany yelled.

"Hurry up then!"

"We have plenty of time!"

"Well the cab's outside," Marley said.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Brittany shuffled out her bedroom.

She was dressed in a silver coloured t-shirt dress with blue high heels, her hair was up and she was wearing light make up.

"How do I look?" Brittany asked.

Marley gave her the once over, "Hot," she told her.

Brittany laughed, "Thanks, okay let's go"

Marley nodded, "_I really hope this works," _she thought. 

**Thanks for reading, tell me what you think!**

**Check out BrittanaForeverX 's story Blue Eyes if you haven't already, it's great! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Here's the next chapter, please enjoy :)**

The atmosphere of the Golden Road was bright and lively. Although there was also an air of importance clouding the club as about half of the people in the club were either celebrities or rich.

It had only just gone 10 and Santana was already questioning why she came to the club with Puck. She didn't want to be there right then, she just wasn't in the mood. Which was highly unusual for the Latina, she always loved to just go out, get drunk and dance.

Puck came over into the VIP section where Santana was sat; he placed Santana's drink on the table.

"Here you go m'lady," he said taking the seat next to Santana's.

"Thanks," Santana took a sip of the Cosmo she had Puck order her.

"Come on, San! Smile, you're out, you're supposed to be having fun!" Puck smiled widely at her.

Santana attempted what she would call a smile but to Puck looked like Santana was grimacing, "Sorry Puck, I'm just not up for it tonight"

"Maybe if-" Puck's phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out examining the screen, "One sec," he excused.

_From Marley: May be a little late, taxi got a flat tire_

_To Marley: Ok see you in a few_

Puck slid his phone back in his pocket, "So as I was saying, maybe if you went and danced you'd have more fun."

Santana stood, "No, I think I'm gonna have some shots, you coming?"

"Hey, I have this crazy idea, why don't we not drink a lot tonight!" Puck suggested enthusiastically.

Santana gave him a weird look, "How about… no," Santana answered, "You can either come with me or I can find someone else to take shots with me…" she began to walk away slowly.

Puck wavered for a second, "Fine, fine," he surrendered, he stood up and followed Santana to the bar.

"I knew you'd give in," Santana smirked.

"Whatever, I don't want to get really drunk though"

"Who are you and what have you done with Puck?" Santana laughed.

"Nothing!" Puck defended.

"Prove it then." Santana smirked as she ordered a round of shots, "Or are you gonna pass out like last time?"

"I did not pass out"

"You kinda did," Santana sang.

Puck scowled as Santana continued to dent his ego, "Fine, you're on," he said, his inhibitions went completely out the window.

* * *

Marley paid the taxi driver before it sped away, onto the dark streets. Marley was so annoyed, the beginning of 'Operation Brittana' were not starting as well as she hoped. They were almost an hour late because the stupid taxi driver didn't have a spare tire and he had to call for one. No only that, but Puck had stopped answering her texts well over half an hour ago, she wondered if they were still even at the club.

"We're so late," Marley mumbled to herself, she thought she had been quiet but apparently Brittany had heard her.

"Don't worry, Kitty won't have left yet will she?"

"Oh yeah… Kitty, no she wouldn't have," Marley shook her head.

"See you'll be fine," Brittany assured kindly making Marley feel even worse for lying to her.

"Right."

Getting into the club had been easy, as Puck promised they had been put on the list and they got to go right in, much to the displeasure of the people in the long line outside of the club.

The two girls made their way towards the bar. It was quite busy so Brittany spun around watching the crowd of dancing bodies. What she saw made her stomach turn. In the crowd Brittany could see Santana. And not only Santana but Santana dancing and grinding up against some random girl. Why did she have to appear everywhere?

Brittany turned to Marley who was just about to get the attention of the bartender, "I want to leave." She stated.

"What? Why?" Marley asked.

"Santana's here," Brittany said motioning to the Latina on the dance floor.

Marley looked in that direction and couldn't help but want to hit Puck over the head with a brick. This so wasn't the plan.

"You can't go!" Marley exclaimed, "I still need your support with Kitty and everything, you can't just leave me!"

"Ugh, fine. But I'm gonna need something to help me stomach watching that," Brittany said. She called over the bartender who was now free and ordered 6 shots, three for each of them.

"Britt, I don't really want to get drunk," Marley said hoping that Brittany would follow; unfortunately it did the exact opposite.

Brittany knocked back her shots like a pro, "I guess I'll just have to have yours too then," she shrugged, downing one of Marley's.

Marley grabbed for the last one just as Brittany went for it, "I actually want this one"

Brittany shrugged, "Fine by me," her head was already starting to feel the effects of the alcohol and she was glad for the distraction.

"Let's go dance," Brittany said. She grabbed Marley's arm and dragged her to the dance floor.

After a while of dancing, Marley wasn't sure how long, she and Puck made eye contact. He and Santana had moved off the dance floor a while ago and now they were just sitting and drinking at a table. Marley gestured over the bathrooms with her head and he nodded back.

"Hey Britt," Marley shouted over the music, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom"

"Okay," Brittany responded still dancing.

"I'll be right back!"

Marley pushed through the crowds of people. When she felt someone grab her arm she was about swing a punch but didn't when she saw it was Puck.

"We have to get them to talk together," Marley told him.

"Ha, I know that!" Puck exclaimed as he tried to speak clearly.

"You're drunk," Marley stated, "I thought we said we were going to keep an eye out for Santana and Brittany"

"It's not my fault! San's got some mad persuasive skills! I think she might be a magician," he whispered.

"Ugh, you're no help," Marley muttered, she turned back towards the dance floor to search for Brittany and saw her back at the bar ordering more drinks, "I have to go back to Brittany- Puck?" Marley looked around for the Mohawked man, she found him a few feet away hitting on some girl.

Marley groaned, it looked like she was on her own. She hurried back over to Brittany who was already halfway through a mixed drink that she didn't recognise.

"Hey Britt, do you want to dance?" Marley asked her, she figured it was better to have the girl dancing rather than drinking, she had no idea that the girl could put so much away.

"Sure," she responded before being led to the dance floor.

* * *

Santana's eyes bore into Brittany's back where she was dancing a little too close to Marley for Santana's liking.

_"Not dating my ass," _Santana thought, a scowl appearing on her face.

Marley blushed a little when Brittany started to dance closer to her.

"Um Britt what are you doing?"

"I'm dancing silly," Brittany giggled as she grabbed Marley hips.

"Okay, well Santana's giving me the biggest death glare ever right now…"

"She is?"

"Yeah"

"Dance with me Marley," Brittany demanded suddenly.

Marley laughed, "We are dancing Britt"

"No _dance _with me, make Santana jealous," Brittany slurred.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," Marley answered cautiously, the idea actually made her fear for her life a little.

"Please!" Brittany begged.

"Fine," she sighed reluctantly.

"Is she looking?"

Marley sneaked a glance over at Santana and she was definitely looking. If anything her stare had become even more thunderous and threatening over the last few seconds.

"Yeah she's looking," Marley nodded.

"Good, now dance with me"

Santana's eyes hardened as she watched Marley and Brittany's dancing get more intense. Is it sad that Santana's heart actually hurt watching Brittany dance with another girl like that? It probably was.

"Are you just gonna let Marley dance with your girl like that?" Puck asked.

"She's not my girl"

"But you want her to be"

"So?"

"So… go get her"

"It's not that simple"

"Nothing ever is with you," Puck mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean? Huh?"

"It means you like Brittany and Brittany likes you but both of you are idiots who refuse to do anything about it"

"Look at her Puck, if she liked me, she wouldn't be dancing with Marley like that," Santana scoffed.

"Please, she's trying to make you jealous"

Just then Brittany spun her and Marley around so she was facing Santana. Santana snapped her gaze to Brittany's face, what she found surprised her. Brittany was smirking at her. Almost taunting, mocking her. Was Brittany really trying to make her jealous?

"See, she's practically begging you to go over there and dance with her," Puck said.

For the first time that night Brittany saw Santana staring at her. Her eyes were strong and fierce, never breaking contact. But Santana didn't show any sign of moving yet.

"It's not working," Brittany told Marley.

"Maybe you should just talk-"

"Kiss my neck," Brittany demanded.

"What? I'm not doing that," Marley refused, "Santana's right behind me and I really don't feel like dying today"

"Please Marley, you don't even have to kiss my neck just put your lips there. I'll buy you coffee for a month!" she exclaimed.

"Make it two months"

"Deal"

Marley pressed her lips to Brittany's neck, "Is it working now?" Marley asked.

"I don't know… wait she's standing up"

"That's good right?" Marley asked, her lips still against Brittany's skin.

"She looks kinda mad…"

Santana was furious. She couldn't take it any more. If Brittany was trying to make her jealous, she was doing a damn good job at it. After downing the rest of her drink Santana stormed over in Brittany's direction, ignoring Puck's call of 'Wooohoo, go get your girl!'. Santana ripped Marley away from Brittany causing Marley to stumble slightly.

"You okay?" Brittany asked.

"I'm fine, I'm gonna go get a drink though," Marley excused quickly deciding she didn't want to get in the middle of whatever_ this_ was.

As Marley scurried off Brittany turned to Santana, "You didn't have to be so mean," she scolded.

But Santana ignored her; instead she placed her hands on Brittany's waist and started swaying to the music. The alcohol in her system was giving her more than enough confidence.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked confused by her change of attitude.

"I'm dancing with you," Santana said simply as if the last few minutes didn't happen, as if the last few weeks didn't happen. Her voice was soft and expression held none of the anger and annoyance it did seconds ago.

"I-"

"Shh," Santana whispered in Brittany's ear, "Just dance with me"

* * *

There was bright light shining over Santana's face, making her head hurt ten times more than it already did.

_"How much did I drink last night?" _she wondered.

Attempting to open her eyes, Santana immediately shut them again when the light invaded her eyes. Her eyes were open long enough for her to recognise the view from her bedroom window. She wondered why she hadn't closed the blinds or asked Quinn to close them the night before but her head hurt too much to question it much longer than a couple seconds.

Santana suddenly tensed when she felt someone shift in the bed next to her. Carefully, she rolled over not wanting to wake the mystery person. But when she saw Brittany lying in the bed next to her, she couldn't hold in the loud gasp that escaped her lips and she couldn't stop the memories that came crashing back to her.

_Flashback _

_Santana tangled one of her hands in Brittany's as the other snaked up it's way to the back of her neck. Santana had no idea how long she had been dancing with Brittany, and to be honest she couldn't care less. She didn't realise how good it would feel to actually be this close to Brittany and now that she was she was sure she was addicted to the feeling already. _

_With a surge of confidence Santana tilted her chin up so that her lips were millimetres away from the blondes. Brittany gasped as she felt Santana's breath against her lips. _

_"Can I… kiss you?" Santana asked, she didn't move her head but the confidence she had felt moments ago was gone and her voice was shaky. _

_"What are you waiting for?" Brittany husked. _

_That was all it took for Santana to connect their lips in an earth-shattering kiss. As the minutes passed, they continued to explore each other's mouths. Their dancing began to slow and soon they were just kissing in the middle of the dance floor. _

_"Finally," Brittany said as their kiss broke. _

_"Finally," Santana echoed, a goofy grin etched on her lips, "You wanna head out of here?" Brittany nodded, her smile growing wider, the excitement practically seeping out of her. _

_They stayed long enough to tell Puck, who was grinding up against a random girl, that they were leaving. They couldn't find Marley but after looking for a good two minutes they gave up and figured Puck could tell her. _

_The ride back to Santana's house didn't take very long at all. Mainly due to the fact that Santana bribed her driver to break all the speed limits. _

_As soon as they stumbled in through the front door, their lips seared together again. Both their hands wandered, trying to touch as much as they could. Santana groaned when Brittany cupped her breasts in both hands and squeezed. _

_"Bed. Room." Santana gasped. _

_Santana didn't know how they did it but somehow they managed to get all the way to the elevator without breaking their kiss once. It was times like this that Santana wished her house were smaller than it was. As the elevator doors slid shut, Santana unlatched her lips from Brittany's but only for a second to fumble for the right button. _

_The second that she hand jammed her thumb on the right button Santana was being spun around and then Brittany was kissing her again. Not that she was complaining or anything. Brittany's hands ran down Santana's back and with a strength that Santana didn't know Brittany possessed, she was lifted up. Brittany guided her legs, wrapping them around her waist. Brittany supported her, her hands firmly under Santana's thighs. _

_There was a distinct dinging noise that alerted both girls that they were at Santana's bedroom and a second later the doors slid open. Again with out breaking the kiss Brittany carried Santana out the elevator. _

_Brittany dropped Santana on the bed, her eyes raked over Santana's slender frame. _

_"I- oomf!" Brittany grunted as Santana grasped the front of her dress pulling her down next to her. Brittany landed on her back and soon Santana was straddling her, eyeing Brittany hungrily. _

_"I want you," Santana stated._

_Brittany smirked, "Then take me"_

_End of Flashback_

The words 'I slept with Brittany' were running through Santana's head at a hundred miles an hour. She was actually starting to get a little dizzy but she put that down to the immense hangover she was having that morning.

Santana felt Brittany's arm drape over her waist and pull her close. She couldn't help but notice how good it felt to be in the blondes arm and she didn't have the desire to run away like she usually did with anyone she slept with.

What Santana wanted to do was brush her nose against Brittany's like they do in those sappy romance movies then kiss her lips gently until she woke up. She wanted to watch Brittany's eyes flutter open and then stare at her clear blue eyes forever because they were just that beautiful. But she did none of that. How could she? She didn't even know if Brittany remembered any of last night.

Santana sat up and was about to slip out of her bed, unable to think of any other logical thing to do when Brittany started to stir. Santana watched as Brittany slowly opened her eyes. She watched as Brittany's expression changed from sleepy to confused to shocked and finally to anxious. Brittany pulled the covers around her tighter; fully aware she was naked underneath them.

"S-Santana?" Brittany stuttered.

Santana opened and closed her mouth, she wanted to say something, she really did but her voice just couldn't seem to form words, "Uhhh"

_"Real smooth Lopez," _Santana scolded herself.

Finally Santana found her voice, "Um… hi"

Santana wanted whack her head into a wall, "_That so wasn't better"_

Brittany sat up slowly, still clutching the covers to her chest, "We…we had-"

"Yes," Santana cut off.

"And now-"

"I don't know," Santana sighed, she really didn't know what to do from here, "So um… do you remember everything? From last night?" Santana added nervously.

Brittany nodded.

"Oh…cool," Santana could almost cringe at how awkward this moment was.

"…Yeah," Brittany agreed, unsure what else to say, "Could- could you not look for a second?" Brittany asked.

"Huh?"

"I want to put some clothes on"

"Surely it doesn't matter after what we did last night," Santana tried to joke but it ended up making both girls cringe, "Right too soon for jokes," Santana mumbled.

"I think so," Brittany agreed, "So can you not look please?" Brittany asked.

"Do you want to borrow some clothes? I know I hate putting on the same clothes I wore the night before," Santana suggested.

"Uhh sure," Brittany nodded.

"Okay," Santana flung the covers off her body.

Unlike Brittany Santana wasn't nervous about showing her body, she never really has been. She knew she was hot, so why be shy about it? Santana quickly chose some clothes and slipped on the shorts and loose t-shirt she chose for herself. When she turned back to Brittany she saw her looking down at the sheets, her cheeks bright red.

"Here you go," Santana said as she went and handed Brittany the clothes.

"Thanks," Brittany said quietly, she gave Santana a look and Santana spun back around.

"Right sorry," Santana said.

She walked over to the window and looked out over the water as Brittany changed, it took all of Santana's will power to not look at the reflection from the glass of Brittany changing. She didn't know how but she managed to not even take a peek at Brittany while she changed.

"I'm done," Brittany announced.

Brittany was standing by the bed, her hands wrung together, as she looked anywhere but at Santana. Santana's chest swelled a little at the sight, even though Brittany's hair was still a mess and she still looked really tired Santana thought she looked stunning.

There was a moment of silence when both girls were just looking at each other trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

"I'm gonna go down and get something to eat, you can come down where you want," Santana said. She gave Brittany one last look before going over and pressing the button for the elevator, which opened immediately, and stepping inside, leaving Brittany alone.

Brittany took a shaky breath. She hadn't even had time to properly think over everything that happened in the last 24 hours.

"I had sex with Santana Lopez," Brittany muttered out loud to herself, "Holy shit! Now it's even more real!" Brittany started pacing back and forth, "Ugh, now I'm talking to myself, what is happening to me?!"

Brittany stat down on the end of the bed, she buried her face in her hands. All the events of last night kept popping back into Brittany's head. No amount of alcohol could make her forget how amazing Santana made her feel, how soft Santana's lips were. Brittany couldn't deny, no matter how much that she disliked the Latina yesterday, she was totally with out a doubt falling for her today. And there was nothing she could do to stop it, even if she wanted to.

* * *

As soon as the elevator doors opened Brittany was met by the most amazing smelling pancakes ever. Brittany saw Santana place another pancake on the already massive stack before turning the stove off. Santana picked up the plate and carried it over to the island that she had already set with plates and knifes and forks. She smiled nervously at Brittany.

"I made us some pancakes, they're your favourite right?" Santana asked.

The worried look Santana was giving Brittany was just too cute not to smile at, so that's what Brittany did, "Yeah," Brittany breathed, "How'd you know?"

"I just remembered," Santana shrugged as if it was no big deal.

If Brittany didn't think it would look totally weird she swore she would have swooned, like properly swooned because of what Santana said. Brittany was finding it harder and harder to push away her feelings for Santana, she couldn't even remember when she told Santana her favourite breakfast food was pancakes.

"Yeah they are," Brittany grinned.

Santana pulled out a chair and gestured for Brittany to sit in it. Brittany took the seat as Santana climbed onto to the seat next to her. They ate in silence, Brittany was trying to think of a way to start a conversation and Santana was keeping herself busy by trying to sneak glances at Brittany without her seeing.

"I-" Santana began to speak but stopped.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked.

"_Just say it," _Santana pushed herself, she took a deep breath, "I like you," she blurt.

Brittany's breath hitched making some of her food go down the wrong way, she broke out into a coughing fit. Santana patted her on the back and handed her a glass of orange juice.

"That probably wasn't the best way to say that," Santana chuckled awkwardly.

"No," Brittany said as her coughing fit subsided, she smiled shyly, "I…I like you too."

**I hope you guys liked the chapter :) Please review and say what you though, it's really appreciated. **

**So, GCSE's start this week meaning I may not be able to update as often. I probably will update every week like I have been but this is just a warning in case I don't and you guys are wondering why. **

**Thanks for reading and for your amazing reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hey everyone, hope you guys like this chapter. I'm going to apologise for the grammar mistakes in this chapter because I didn't get to read over it as much as I usually do due to exams. It's also kind of short for the same reasons so sorry!**

**But anyway, I hope you guys still like it, so please enjoy :)**

* * *

_"I…I like you too."_

It felt like the sky had been lifted off Santana's shoulders. Brittany liked her back. Puck had kept telling her that she did but Santana never truly accepted that she did, until now that is. Brittany liked her, like actually liked her and Santana couldn't be happier. A smile slowly blossomed on Santana's lips as the new information sunk in.

"You like me," Santana repeated, her breakfast was now long forgotten.

Brittany blushed nervously, "Yeah, I do"

"I-"

"Lopez! Did you make- oh hey Brittany," Puck said, he looked back and forth between the two girls, "I interrupted something didn't I?"

"You think?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Right, sorry, I'll just go…" Puck backed slowly out the kitchen but not before shouting to Santana to save him some pancakes.

Santana sighed, "Sorry about him"

"I don't mind, he's the one that actually lives here"

"I actually think I like your company more"

Brittany blushed at the small compliment, "You know, when I first started working for you I thought you and Puck were dating," Brittany admitted.

Santana chuckled, "People and magazines just assumed that we were dating," she shrugged, "I didn't correct them because I just thought I was easier to let people think what they wanted to"

"I guess we still have a lot to talk about," Brittany said.

"Yeah, we do. Maybe we could talk about… everything over… lunch?" Santana asked timidly, she didn't think she had ever felt more nervous than she did in that instant.

"Ms Lopez?! Are you asking me out on a date?" Brittany asked, a smile hinting at her lips.

"I well- because- you-"

"Because if you are… I would love too," Brittany breathed.

* * *

Brittany's hair whipped around her face as they sped along the road. Her blonde locks were lashing her cheeks but even that couldn't stop the huge smile that seemed permanently stuck on her mouth. The ocean was on her left, the small waves breaking and crashing onto the shore.

A few days ago if someone where to have said that Brittany would be going on a date with Santana Lopez she probably would have laughed in their face. She also probably would have asked if they were high because at the time she was sure hell would have frozen over before anything would happen between them.

Brittany pushed her hair away from her face and shifted in her seat slightly to look at Santana. Brittany had always loved the ocean; she thought it was one of the most beautiful and powerful things in the world. But Santana really made the ocean have a run for its money. She looked stunning; her eyes were focused on the road and she at a small smile gracing her lips. Brittany still found it difficult to process that she was actually sitting next to Santana going, somewhere that Santana wouldn't tell her, on a date. An actual date!

Santana smirked turning her head slightly to look at Brittany for a second, "Why are you staring?" she shouted.

The wind was rushing past Brittany's ears she could barely pick up the words being said to her but she managed to hear and blushed at being found out.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Brittany called back instead of answering. Santana chuckled, "Where are we going anyway?" Brittany asked again.

"I already told you that it was a surprise!"

"Please?" Brittany pleaded.

"You're just going to have to be patient! Besides we're almost there!"

Brittany decided to accept that information as she sat back and looked over the ocean again. Her main reason being she could barely hear what the Latina was even saying to her.

When they pulled up outside a small restaurant, Brittany was surprised. It was a small building, completely made of wood with thatched roofing. It was raised off the sand on tall stilts, half of the restaurant was over land and the other half was over the water. Brittany could hear the light sound of people talking and quiet music in the background. She didn't really know what to expect for their first date but her mind had never crossed this and now that she was here she thought it was perfect, it was so simple, it was well… perfect.

They climbed out the car, Santana really wanted to open the door for Brittany but she beat her too it, Santana hid her pout as she walked around to meet Brittany. As she neared the blonde she was so tempted to reach her hand out and grasp Brittany's hand with her but she refrained from the action. Was she allowed to do that? Did Brittany want to hold her hand too? Santana felt stupid for even questioning about these things, never before in her life had such simple things been such a issue for her and now all she ever did was worry that she would mess up.

"So… is this okay?" Santana asked.

"It's amazing," Brittany beamed, "How did you find this place?"

Santana shrugged, "I was bored one day so I just decided to drive around for a bit and I guess I took a wrong turning because I ended up getting lost for a little and when I found this place I decided to go in and grab something to eat. The foods amazing and I come here all the time now with Puck."

Brittany gasped, "You, Santana Lopez, getting lost? Never!"

"Haha, very funny Miss Sarcasm," Santana chuckled, Brittany laughed with her. "I hope you like seafood," Santana said.

"I love it," Brittany nodded.

"Good, cause I think that's all they have. Are we gonna go in or do you want to stand out here all day?" Santana teased.

"Lets go!"

Santana and Brittany started the short walk over the sand to the entrance of the building. Santana felt a smile inch onto her lips as she felt Brittany's hand slip easily into hers. Looking over, Santana watched Brittany's face with a smile securely placed on her mouth. She looked for any change in Brittany's expression but found none, if Brittany was worried about what Santana thought about holding her hand she sure did a good job at hiding it.

Brittany internally jumped for joy. Ever since they stepped out the car all Brittany wanted to do was take hold of Santana's hand. As they were walking to the door Brittany had suddenly had a jolt of courage and she swiftly reached her hand out for Santana's. She nearly squealed when Santana didn't pull away. She knew Santana had turned to look at her then but she kept her face neutral or at least she tried to anyway. She didn't want Santana to think she had worried about such a small thing.

A waitress met them as they walked through the door, Santana must have not been exaggerating when she said she came here a lot because the woman obviously recognised her instantly but that could have been because she was well…Santana.

"Hello Santana," the waitress greeted.

"Hi Tina, is my usual seat free?" Santana asked.

"Yes, the couple occupying the table just left"

"Great"

"Right this way please," Tina said as she led them threw the tables, "So who's your friend?" Tina asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Some one's being nosy today," Santana retorted.

Tina shrugged, "Yep"

"Well if you must know, this is Brittany's she's my date"

"Look at you, growing up," Tina teased.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I think we'd like our menus please," Santana said as they reached the table.

Tina placed two menus that she had been holding in the middle of the table, "I'll be back in a few to take your order," she said before scurrying off to tend to other tables.

The two girls took their seats and Brittany couldn't help but notice how amazing the view of the water was. They were at the very end of the small dock that stretched out from the restaurant, the water was crashing just below them and there was a light warm breeze. Brittany couldn't think of a better place for a first date.

Brittany picked up one of the menus, "So I didn't think that the Santana Lopez had friends," Brittany teased, "Aside from Puck"

Santana chuckled as she eyed her menu as well, "I wouldn't really say Tina was a friend more of an acquaintance, I only ever speak to her when I come here," Santana shrugged.

"Why is that?" Brittany wondered out loud.

"Hmm?"

"How come Puck is your only friend?"

Santana shrugged, "I guess that's a story for another time"

Brittany didn't push further, it sounded like a soft topic for Santana and Brittany didn't want to pry.

Clearing her throat Santana said, "So tell me something about you."

During the meal they didn't talk about anything serious, they just got to know the small things about each other that they didn't know before. Which was apparently quite a lot, Santana hadn't realised it before but all of their previous conversations before had revolved around work, nothing ever delving much deeper than that.

Santana found out that Brittany was originally from Arizona but them moved to Lima Ohio when her father got a promotion and then she moved to California after university, that's how she met her best friend Blaine who she also shared an apartment with. She also learned that Brittany loved to dance. It was her dream when she was younger to be a dancer but then as she got older her love of science and physics kicked in and that just stuck, dancing then became more of a hobby for her.

As their lunch was coming to an end Brittany noticed that Santana herself hadn't spoken much about herself, always redirecting the conversation back to Brittany. Brittany did however discover that Santana's favourite colour was red and that she had always wanted a dog but her father never let her have one. Even though it wasn't much it was those small things that made Brittany smile because she just couldn't get enough of Santana, she wanted to know everything about the woman.

Santana knew she was being slightly secretive and it wasn't because she didn't want to share things with Brittany but it was because she was aware of the other people around her. Normally she wasn't bothered by people recognising or noticing who she was but she knew that there was a high possibility that someone was listening in on their conversation and she didn't want her personal life to be spread around.

"You ready to go?" Santana asked.

"Yeah," Brittany nodded taking the last sip of her water.

They stood up simultaneously and this time when Santana stood next to Brittany she didn't hesitate to hold Brittany's hand. They had already paid, well Santana paid, even though Brittany had tried to, so they headed straight for the door; Santana gave a small nod to Tina as a goodbye who waved back with smile.

As they got to the car Brittany was about to climb in when she noticed Santana taking off her shoes.

"Um…Santana?" Brittany asked scrunching her eyebrows in confusion.

"What? You didn't think this was the end of the date did you?" Santana asked looking up at Brittany as she reached down to pick up her shoes.

"Well…"

Santana laughed, "Unless you don't want to take a walk along the beach with me…?"

"No! I do," Brittany said quickly.

"Awesome, take your shoes off and we'll put them in the back," Santana instructed.

Brittany did as she was told and handed her shoes to Santana when she held her hand out for them. Santana went to the back of her car and opened the trunk. She placed the shoes in there as well as pulling out a blanket.

"Where'd you get that from?" Brittany asked.

"I always keep one in the back of my cars, you know in case"

"Yes because every situation requires a blanket," Brittany teased.

"Fine, you can just sit on the sand then," Santana joked childishly.

"Aw I'm sorry Santana, can I please share with you?" Brittany asked, her lips forming a pout.

Santana sighed overly loudly, "Fine, but only cause your cute,"

Santana took hold of Brittany's hand again and started leading her down the water. Brittany had started to fall for Santana weeks ago but the more she saw of this side of Santana, the cute, romantic and sweet side of her, she couldn't help but think how easy it would be to fall in love with this girl.

They walked in silence for a while just taking in the moment and each other.

"So I bet you have a lot of stuff you want to ask me," Santana said breaking the silence. Brittany only nodded, "You can ask"

"I just want to get to know you Santana, you're very private and guarded"

"I know"

"Why is that?"

Santana shrugged, "I don't know, I guess that's just how I've always been"

"I know you didn't want to tell me before… but why is Puck your only friend?" Brittany asked again.

Santana didn't say anything for a while and Brittany started to regret bringing the topic back up again.

"To be honest I don't even know how we became friends in the first place," Santana said. Brittany waited for her to continue, "So… I'm smart," Santana stated.

Brittany giggled, "Obviously"

Santana chuckled with her, "Well as nice as that is now when I was a kid not many people could appreciate it as much as they do now. At school everything was just so easy that I got bored really quickly and just stopped listening. Most of the teachers hated me because I never worked and so did all the children because I was different."

By the time I was thirteen, I was studying at M.I.T and I guess you can imagine how hard it is to make friends with science nerds who are so much older than you. It didn't help that I was smarter than all of them as well as the teachers."

Santana paused to take a breath, Brittany squeezed her hand in reassurance, it sounded like Santana didn't talk about this subject much, or ever.

"I guess you could say I never learned how to make friends and I've been fine how I am," she shrugged, "You want to know something really sad?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded, "I started developing the software for Quinn when I was twelve… because I thought I could make myself a friend"

Brittany's heart went out to Santana, it actually pained her to imagine a young Santana slaving away working to create a friend, "But your father loved you," Brittany said, "You had him."

"He did," Santana nodded, "But I never really saw him when I was growing up thought." She said thinking back to that time of her life, "I don't blame him for it because I knew he was important and that he had a lot to carry on his shoulders but sometimes I just wished that he could have been there for me"

"When I was fifteen I graduated with double majors in physics and engineering, and for me that wasn't even that hard," they way Santana spoke Brittany could tell she wasn't bragging, it was more like stating facts and in a way she guessed Santana was, "So after that my father," her voice wavered slightly, "…my father started to train me to take over his business. But it wasn't necessarily him doing the training he hired people to do that for him because he was too busy," Santana finished with a sigh.

There was another moment of silence, which Santana broke again with a throaty laugh, "Sorry for this, I'm just unloading all my shit on you"

"No," Brittany said quickly, "I don't mind, you can always talk to me"

Santana gave Brittany a small tight-lipped smile, "Do you want to sit down?"

"Sure"

They set out the blanket together, each taking two corners and spreading the out over the sand. Brittany sat down first, a wide grin spread over her face and she felt a nice tingling warmth when Santana sat down right next to her. They were so close, even their sides were touching.

"You know," Brittany started, "If you ever just want to talk to someone, I'm always here and I'll listen"

Santana didn't say anything for a second, "Thank you," she said softly, "I'm sorry, I didn't expect our first date to become this pity party for me"

"It's not, I like it when you tell me things about yourself, it helps me understand you more. This is actually one of the best first dates I've been on"

"Really?" Santana asked doubtfully.

"Yeah"

"Why's that?"

"Because it's with you"

Santana burst out laughing and Brittany couldn't help but to laugh as well, Santana knocked their shoulders together.

"You're so cheesy," Santana smirked.

"And here I was trying to compliment you," Brittany huffed in fake anger.

Santana inched her face closer to Brittany's, she whispered in Brittany's ear, "It was a good kind of cheesy," Santana's lips gently brushed against Brittany's ear making a shiver run down her back.

"Um…" Brittany was lost for words.

"This has been my favourite first date too," Santana said her lips still dangerously close to Brittany. Brittany's breath hitched when she felt Santana's lips kiss just below her ear, "Thank you," she husked.

"Why…why are you saying thank you? You took me on this date," Brittany attempted to keep her voice from shaking.

Santana shifted away slightly and Brittany immediately missed that warmth she got when Santana was close to her, "Thank you for being perfect."

Brittany blushed darkly but she couldn't help but tease the Latina, "Now who's bing cheesy"

"I never said there was anything wrong with a little cheese topping"

It was Brittany's turn to laugh, she couldn't believe that this girl could go from making her whole body tingle just by her lips barley touching her skin to this amazingly funny goofball.

"Who knew you liked cheese so much," Brittany giggled.

"Yeah well, it's on pizza so…" Santana chuckled.

"Well maybe next time I can take us out for pizza?"

"You want there to be a next time?"

"I well…yeah," Brittany blushed.

"I would love to go out for pizza with you," Santana told her, making Brittany calm down a little, "But we shouldn't be planning another date this one isn't even over yet"

"True," Brittany agreed. She shivered slightly when the wind blew over them.

"Are you cold?" Santana asked.

"Just a little," Brittany said not wanting to ruin the moment.

"We should go back anyway, it's starting to get late," Santana said standing up. Santana pulled Brittany to her feet as well and picked up the blanket folding it in her arms.

Brittany was slightly disappointed that their time at the beach was coming to an end and Santana must have noticed, "Don't look like that Britt," Santana said, "We still have that second date"

But all Brittany heard was Santana call her Britt, which was the first time Santana had ever given her a nickname of any kind.

"What? Santana asked when she noticed Brittany smiling at her.

"You called me Britt"

"Oh- I…is that okay? If you don't like it I'll just call you Brittany I-"

"Santana, stop panicking," Brittany interrupted softly, "You can call me Britt, I like it"

"Well then _Britt _I'll race you to the car"

Brittany was about to say something but then Santana was racing off in the direction they had come leaving Brittany behind to chase after her. Both girls misjudged how far they had walked because by the time they got to the car both girls were completely out of breath and neither were unfit at all.

"Oh my god!" Santana gasped clutching her sides as she stopped by the car. She sat down on the sand leaning her back against the door. Brittany did the same.

"That was a lot farther than I thought," Brittany huffed.

"I know," Santana agreed.

"I won by the way"

"I let you win"

"Sure you did," Brittany smirked.

"Fine, but it's because you have those long legs!" Santana defended.

"Aw is Santana a sore loser?" Brittany joked.

"No!"

"Okay," Brittany sang, "So as the winner, do I get a prize?" Brittany asked.

Then suddenly Brittany felt Santana's lips on hers, she eagerly kissed back, she had missed Santana's lips more than she liked to admit. Santana's lips were soft and gently but firm at the same time, just like she remembered them. They didn't kiss for long mainly due to the lack of oxygen but Santana was sure if they hadn't just run what felt like a hundred miles they would have continued.

"Was that a good enough prize?" Santana asked, her chest rising and falling as she tried to regain her breath.

"The best."

**What did you think of their first date? Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey guys, I know I'm a horrible person for updating so late but with exams and all I couldn't write as much as I wanted too. Anyway here's the next chapter, I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes, I did try and get them all but its late so I probably missed a bunch. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Brittany raised her knuckles to knock on the door but only swiped air; the door had been pulled open just as she moved her hand forwards to knock. Then she felt soft warm lips on hers and the corners of her mouth turned up, she smiled into the kiss.

"Morning Britt," Santana mumbled against her lips.

"Hi," Brittany breathed.

They pulled apart but Brittany didn't want to be fully parted from the Latina so she took hold of Santana's hand as she closed the door with the other.

"How was your drive in?" Santana asked as they unconsciously started to walk towards the garage.

"You know, the normal," Brittany shrugged, "Were you waiting for me by the door?" Brittany wondered, a playful tone lacing her voice.

"Um…no"

Brittany giggled, "You were."

She didn't bother to deny it again, "Is that sad?" Santana asked almost to herself.

"A little," Brittany said with a laugh.

"It's not my fault I missed your kisses," Santana said with a small pout.

"I see how it is, you only want me for my lips," Brittany joked as they started their decent down the stairs.

"Actually…I want you for your body," Santana winked slapping Brittany lightly on the ass making her jump slightly in surprise.

"Santana!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

Brittany only rolled her eyes at Santana who just winked back. They walked down the stairs and Santana punched in the code for the door before pushing it open. Santana pushed herself up and perched on one of the tables, Brittany stopped in front of her; she adjusted the bag she had on her shoulder.

"So you don't have any meeting's today and I didn't receive any calls last night about any new events," Brittany informed.

Santana nodded; to be honest she completely forgot that Brittany worked for her for a minute.

"Awesome, so we just have the day to ourselves then," Santana grinned, "What do you want to do with our day Ms. Pierce?"

"Hmm I'm not sure Ms. Lopez, what do you suggest?"

"Well…it's a hot day, so I was thinking of going swimming, what do you think? Would you like to join me?"

"I can't," Brittany said reluctantly after thinking about it for a second.

"Why not?" Santana asked, her lower lip jutting out slightly.

"Don't look at me like that!" Brittany laughed, "This is still my job Santana, I can't just relax"

"But I'm your boss, so if I say you can…"

"I still don't think it's a very good idea, anyway I have to go too my office to check a few things"

"Oh," Santana said sadly.

"How about you go swim and I'll come out after? I shouldn't be too long and I just won't swim"

"…Fine," Santana agreed, any time with Brittany was better than none, "But you better come down to the pool or I'll send Quinn after you," she said with a wink.

Brittany giggled, "Alright, I'll see you soon Santana."

Brittany headed back towards the stairs to go to her office while Santana took the elevator to her room. Santana hated to admit that even though Brittany was still in the same house as her, she was going to miss her because it just wasn't the same when she wasn't by her side.

* * *

It didn't take Brittany long to check her emails, send a few replies and put more dates into Santana's calendar, only 19 minutes, not that Brittany was counting or anything. Soon Brittany placed her thumb on the silver pressure sensitive pad on the edge of her desk, effectively shutting down the holographic screen that was her computer. She watched as the hologram was sucked into the small circle in the middle of her desk. Brittany still couldn't get over how amazingly advanced the technology was that she got to work with thanks to her job.

Brittany placed her hands on the desk and pushed, the chair she was sat on rolled back allowing her to stand up. Brittany quickly left the room then and headed down the stairs leading to the pool. As Brittany pushed open the glass door she could already see Santana swimming laps. When she reached the side of the pool, Santana still hadn't seemed to notice the blonde's presence. Brittany didn't mind though, in fact she quite enjoyed watching the muscles on Santana's back and shoulders flex and contract with each stroke of her arms. Brittany took a seat on the end of one of the sun beds.

After another good five minutes of watching Santana swim, she finally started to slow down; she swam one more length of the pool before reaching out for the edge to hold herself while she caught her breath. Santana's back was facing her assistants so she didn't see her sitting there with a soft smile on her lips.

"Hey," Brittany said.

The air caught in Santana's throat at the sound of the unexpected voice. If she wasn't in the water Santana was sure she would have jumped a foot in the air.

"Holy fuck Britt, you scared the shit out of me!" Santana exclaimed as she spun around to face the grinning girl.

"Sorry," Brittany smirked.

"No you're not," Santana laughed.

"Yeah… I'm not really"

"Well I'm glad you find my terror amusing"

"I do rather"

"Well that's fine then," Santana said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"How's your swim?" Brittany asked.

"It would be better if you were in here with me," Santana pouted.

Brittany sighed, "You know I can't Santana, I would feel really awful if I was just relaxing and swimming while being paid for it"

"I don't mind"

"Well I do"

"Fine," Santana relented, "Will you at least give me a hand out?" she asked, holding her hand up in the air.

Brittany automatically stood up and moved to the side of the pool, she reached her hand out and grasped Santana's with her own. She had been so focused on pulling Santana out of the water that she almost missed that glint in Santana's eyes. Brittany gasped and loosened her grip on Santana but she had already gotten hold of her wrist. Then Brittany was tumbling into the water and she couldn't do anything to stop her fall.

Brittany kicked off the bottom of the pool; she wiped her hair out of her eyes and glared at the laughing brunette.

"Santana Lopez!" Brittany exclaimed.

"What?" Santana asked innocently, Brittany's glare hardened, "What? Oh come on that was funny!" Santana laughed again.

"This is so not funny! Oh and my phone's in my pocket, shit!"

"Relax Britt, it's waterproof remember?" Brittany relaxed a little as she was reminded of that piece of information but not much.

Brittany was starting to get irritated, "And my clothes, I'm all wet now!"

"Wanky," Santana smirked.

"Can you ever take anything seriously?" Brittany asked.

"I can actually, but the question is can you ever stop being uptight?"

"I'm not uptight," Brittany disagreed frowning, she wasn't uptight.

Santana didn't think Brittany was either but she found pushing the blonde's buttons was really entertaining and it was cute to watch her nose scrunch up when she was getting mad.

"If you say so…"

"I'm not"

"Prove it," Santana pushed. She flicked a small splash of water in Brittany's direction.

"Stop it Santana"

"Stop what?" Santana asked as she splashed Brittany again but this time with a bigger wave.

"You know what- fuck it."

Brittany lunged at Santana. Santana let out a squeal as she saw Brittany coming towards her. She kicked backwards but she didn't realise how strong of a swimmer Brittany was and soon Santana was wrapped in Brittany's arms. Santana just managed to take a gulp of air before Brittany tugged them underwater. Brittany dug her fingers into the Latina's sides making her blow out all the air she had in her lungs as she laughed underwater Bubbles ascended to the surface of the water all around them and soon Santana had to shove herself free so she could push to the surface and take a huge breath of air.

Brittany came up for air a second after Santana, they were both breathing heavily. Santana kicked over to Brittany who tensed thinking the she was about to be attacked but she relaxed when Santana only wrapped her arms around her shoulders. They trod water, whenever Brittany felt Santana's legs brush against hers, even if it was for a brief second, tingles shot throughout her body.

"Are you still mad at me?" Santana asked.

"…A little bit," Brittany smirked.

Santana leaned in and captured Brittany's lips with her own. Santana sucked on Brittany's bottom lip gently before deepening the kiss. She pulled away a second later.

"And now?"

"I don't know…I'm still a little mad"

Santana rolled her eyes, "You just want me to kiss you again don't you?"

"Yeah," Brittany didn't even try to deny it.

Unable to resist, Brittany kissed Santana again. They kissed until they began to get tired of treading water for so long. They kicked towards the side of the pool and then pushed themselves out of the water. Brittany stood there as the water cascaded out of her clothes, a huge puddle formed around her and Santana couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

Brittany was well and truly soaked through. Santana didn't try to hide the fact that she was staring and she was very glad that Brittany decided to wear a white blouse as it had become transparent because of the water. Santana almost fainted when Brittany started to undo the buttons on her shirt.

"Britt! What are you doing?" Santana gasped.

"I can't just stay in these clothes," she smirked.

Santana was lost for words as her eyes travelled to Brittany's toned stomach, which was slowly being revealed. She swallowed thickly as she eyed the light pink bra that Brittany was wearing. She knows that she's seen Brittany naked before but she was drunk then and it had been pretty dark, she didn't get to fully admire Brittany's beauty and boy was there a lot to admire.

Santana didn't think she's seen anyone with an as perfect body as Brittany's. She was toned pretty much all over and her skin looked so soft and smooth. Santana's gaze followed as Brittany unzipped her skirt and began to push it down her hips. Her breath hitched as she saw Brittany's matching underwear and her toned thighs.

"So beautiful," Santana breathed quietly, she didn't even mean to say that out loud but she was glad she did when she saw the light blush that spread over Brittany's skin.

"Thank you"

Brittany wrung out her clothes as best she could, trying to ignore the strong stare of Santana.

"I can wash those for you," Santana suggested.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah I don't mind"

"Okay, thank you"

"Um… do you want this towel?" Santana asked holding up the towel she had brought down for herself.

It's not that she wanted to cover up the beautifulness that was Brittany; it was just that as much as she hated to admit it she was starting to get a little hot from just looking at the blonde.

"But then you won't have one"

"I um… don't mind"

"Here, we can share," Brittany said.

Santana didn't have a chance to disagree, Brittany had already strode forwards, taken the towel and wrapped it around both of them. Santana gasped as their stomachs pressed together.

"I guess we didn't need two towels," Santana muttered.

"…Are we dating?" Brittany blurt out randomly.

It was a question that had been plaguing her mind. She knew that she had feelings for Santana, really strong ones and she also knew that Santana liked her back but she was confused where they stood. She had thought about it the night before and had been wondering ever since.

"Um…" Santana faltered because of the suddenness of the question.

Brittany started to ramble nervously, "If you don't want to that's fine, I mean if you don't want to then I don't either but-"

"Britt-" Santana interrupted softly, "Do you want us to date?"

"Um well not if you don't want us too…"

Brittany tried sounding sincere but Santana could easily tell that wasn't what the blonde was actually thinking.

"No, I want us too"

"You do?" Brittany asked relieved.

Santana nodded, "Mm hmm, so Brittany Pierce… will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will," Brittany beamed.

She ducked her head slightly and kissed Santana's lips with her own. Brittany pressed their foreheads together as they caught their breath.

"Come on Britt, let's get you out of these," Santana husked as she ran her thumbs over Brittany's hips and her underwear, "I think there's a shower with our name on it."

* * *

"I put your clothes in the machine," Santana said as she walked back into her bedroom.

Brittany was there drying her hair with a towel, dressed in some of Santana's jeans and a shirt.

"Thanks San"

"Hey, you called me San," Santana noticed with a grin.

Brittany shrugged, "I figured you gave me a nickname it's only fair I get to give you one too"

Santana pecked Brittany's lips, "I love it"

"Good, cause even if you hated it that's what it was gonna be," Brittany smirked.

"You're a real charmer aren't you Britt?" Santana laughed.

"Well, you know, I try"

Santana took hold of Brittany's hand and started guiding her out the room.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked.

"Out, I'm hungry and I want food," Santana stated making Brittany giggle.

"You have a kitchen you know," Brittany laughed.

"I'm too lazy to make anything, so let's go," Santana said dragging Brittany out her bedroom.

"Wait! Wait, I don't have shoes!"

"Ugh fine," Santana ran back in her room and came back out a second later with some flip-flops, "Here you go m'lady," she grinned.

Brittany took the shoe, she dropped them on the ground and they landed with a subtly thump. She slipped them on her feet.

"Perfect, thanks"

"Great let's go"

"Wow, you must be hungry," Brittany laughed.

"I am, now move that ass fast or there'll be consequences," Santana demanded while sending Brittany a wink.

* * *

They rode Santana's motorcycle to the nearest café. Brittany thought it was just because Santana wanted her to hold onto her, not that she minded at all. Santana got off first and then helped Brittany, she was gentlewomanly like that.

"Thanks," Brittany said.

"Your welcome," Santana replied.

Santana didn't let go of Brittany's hand after she helped her off the bike.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

"Is what okay?"

"That I hold your hand"

"Of course it is silly"

Their hands swung idly in between them as they walked towards the café, Santana was relishing in the feeling of Brittany's smooth skin against hers, she glanced down and couldn't help but admire how wonderfully their skin contrasted.

Out of the corner of her eye Santana saw a crowd of people coming towards them, when she looked closer she could see the distinct objects of cameras and recorders.

"Crap," Santana muttered.

She didn't notice them following her; she had been a bit preoccupied with trying not to crash while Brittany had her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Santana instinctively tightened her hand around Brittany's. Brittany noticed and looked questioningly at her. Santana motioned with a nod of her head towards the crowd of sweaty men coming over to them.

"Paparazzi," she informed.

They hadn't stopped walking towards the doors of the café but the men were easily catching up. Brittany turned and saw them, she had to admit, it was quite intimidating and they weren't even that close yet.

"Oh, what do we do?" Brittany asked.

"They'll just ask me some stuff and take a few pictures, then I'll ask them to leave okay? I've found it's better to give them what they want and then they leave faster"

"Okay," Santana could hear the nervousness so she squeezed her hand reassuringly.

The group of men swarmed around them like a pack of wild dogs scrounging for the last piece of the carcass. They didn't actually touch either of the girls but both could instantly feel the pressure of being nearly surrounded. They were spit firing questions at Santana, and even some towards Brittany, a hundred miles a minute. Brittany had trouble making out one question from the other and the flashes of the large cameras were blinding, it was almost as bad as that time when she was a kid and looked at the sun. Thankfully Santana didn't let go of her hand once, it made her feel safe within all this chaos.

"Where's Noah Puckerman?" One man asked.

"Isn't this Brittany Pierce your new assistant?"

"Are you cheating on Noah with your assistant?"

"Is this a office affair?"

Brittany managed to pick out a few of the questions before Santana asked them to be quiet. Brittany was slightly surprised when they actually listened, the flashing of camera's remained but the questions stopped after a few minutes. Brittany realised she shouldn't be that surprised considering Santana's position; she was the CEO of Lopez Industries after all.

"You with the Jew fro," Santana gestured, "Go."

"Okay erm…it's been rumoured that you are having a affair with one Brittany Pierce, can this be confirmed?"

"Okay listen here guys, we are not 'having a affair' we are dating Brittany's my girlfriend"

"So you have broken up with Mr Noah Puckerman?"

"We were never dating," Santana spoke into the recorder he held out, "People just made things up and I couldn't be bothered to tell everyone that they were wrong," she shrugged.

"Is Brittany your 'gay exception'?" he asked.

Santana scoffed, "I don't really see how it's your business what my sexuality is"

The guy pushed up his glasses as he looked down at his notecards, "Brittany is your assistant correct?"

"Yes," she didn't deny it.

"Do you not think it's morally wrong to date one of your employees?"

"I did at first, but it's my company and I can do what I want," she shrugged.

"Lastly-"

"Actually I think I've answered enough for now," Santana interrupted.

Santana didn't wait for any responses or reactions. She gripped Brittany's hand tighter and pushed her way through the men who thankfully didn't try to cop a feel, they moved out the way for them but followed them to the doors. Santana was glad that none of them came inside the building with them but she saw them waiting outside and she sighed when she realised they would have to deal with them when they left.

Looking around, Santana noticed everyone staring at them. She shrugged it off, no one looked like they were going to go up to talk to her so she found it relatively easy to ignore the blatant looks and stares. Although she could tell that Brittany was having a harder time with that.

No one was in the line so Santana and Brittany quickly bought two sandwiches and bottles of water. They made their way to an empty table in the corner as far away from other people as possible.

"Hey, I'm sorry about all this," Santana did a random gesture with her hand, "I guess we should have stayed at mine."

She laughed dryly as they both began to dig into their newly purchased food.

Brittany shrugged, "I don't mind, I guess this is what comes with being your girlfriend"

"You know, I really like the sound of that," Santana smiled widely.

"Me too," Brittany agreed with an equally large smile, "How do you cope with…that?" Brittany asked nodding towards outside.

"I guess I've become used to it," she shrugged, "I've been around that for all my life because of my dad and now my job"

"You know how that guy that was asking you questions asked if you thought it was morally wrong to date an employee?"

"Yeah but I don't care that you work for me Britt, it doesn't change anything," Santana said quickly, "It's just the way that we met, that's not our fault and I'm definitely not firing you so we can date"

"Yeah that's the thing, I was thinking maybe I should look for another job…"

**Sorry about the cliff hanger! I was going to write more but now I guess you'll have to wait ;) **

**Review if you want to, tell me what you thought. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I am so sorry about the wait everyone, with the stress about exams among other things I just haven't found the time to write as often as I did. This is a longish chapter so I hope that makes up for it. **

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

"_Yeah that's the thing, I was thinking maybe I should look for another job…"_

Santana stared blankly at Brittany as she absorbed what Brittany had just said to her.

"Wait, what?" Santana asked just to make sure she heard right.

"I thought I should look for another job-"

"No!" Santana exclaimed loudly, she slapped her hand over her mouth, "No," she said a little more quietly, "You can't"

"It's not that I want to San, but you're my boss as it's a little… unethical. I was thinking maybe I could look for a job at Sylvester Inc?"

"You can't go there! Their products are a rip off and extremely low quality, they never work and I don't give a fuck what other people think Britt!" Santana exclaimed.

"I know you don't and neither do I"

"Then why do you want to quit? If you don't care?"

"Don't you think it would be easier?" Brittany asked.

"Don't quit Brittany, I don't care how hard it is, I don't want people to define who we are, we shouldn't have to suffer just because our relationship isn't deemed 'normal' in everyone else's eyes. It's not our faults that they way we met just so happened to be because of our jobs."

Brittany smiled softly at Santana, she reached over and grasped Santana's hand in her own, "Okay I won't quit, for now," she added, "But we both know that I wasn't going to stay in this job forever San"

"I know," Santana said, "It's just…"

"It's just what?" Brittany asked when Santana showed no sign of continuing.

"It's nothing," she said quickly.

Brittany pouted, "I wanted to know…"

Santana gave in after a few seconds, "It's just- I- I'd miss seeing you everyday," she admitted looking away embarrassed, her cheeks tinged pink.

Brittany giggled softly at the admission, "I'd miss you too you know"

"You would?"

"Mm hmm," Brittany hummed, "So it's a good thing I'm not quitting then isn't it"

"Very good," Santana agreed, "So um… you don't think what we're doing is wrong… us dating, that is?"

"No," Brittany said quickly, "Not at all"

"You sure because the last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable or anything-"

"Santana stop," Brittany said gently, "I don't think us dating is wrong. At all," she added.

"Awesome," Santana smiled, "Where are you going?" she asked when Brittany stood up.

"Well we've both finished eating but unless you want to sit here all day…"

"Haha," Santana laughed sarcastically as she stood up as well, "Smart ass," Santana fake coughed.

Brittany only laughed, "I heard that"

"You were supposed too," Santana smirked.

"You know, it's a good think I kinda like you, otherwise I'd be a little offended," she joked as they stood up and headed out the café.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly, both girls almost forgot that they should have been working. Okay, so she may have lied to Brittany earlier when she said she had a free day… she was actually supposed to be finishing up her ideas on the new products for L-Tech. Yes, she finally agreed to expand the company a few days ago and the team wanted idea's pronto. And as cheesy as the name was that the design team came up with it, she actually ended up really liking it so that's the one she went with.

So of course Santana had to design and prepare a few holograms of some prototype laptops as well as with what the team was designing to get the board to look at, of course she got the final say but obviously it wasn't only her decision as to what got released to the public. She was basically finished, you know except for the whole finishing part, but she really wanted to spend the day with Brittany and the whole getting to go swimming with Brittany totally made up for it. She would just cram everything tomorrow, shouldn't be that difficult. It's not like they had a meeting the next day or anything…

Santana had driven around for a while, mainly so that she could still have the feeling of Brittany's arms securely around her waist but also because she just loved the feeling of being that close to her for so long. She loved hearing the small squeak that Brittany would make when they sped up and how her fingers would tighten their grip on her waist if a car drove past to quickly.

As they were driving down by the beach, Santana noticed a small stall where an old man was selling strawberries on the side of the road. She drove off to the side and stopped right next to him. The man smiled kindly at them as Santana took her helmet off, tucked it under her arm and jumped off the bike.

"Once sec," Santana said to Brittany, Santana jogged off towards the man before Brittany could even respond.

"Hello ma'am," he greeted, he had a slight Spanish accent, Santana noticed.

"Hey, do you think I can get a box?" Santana asked.

"Of course Miss, choose any one you like"

Santana scanned the boxes, choosing the ones with the brightest red berries she could see.

"How much?" Santana asked.

"2.50 ma'am," he smiled.

Santana dug her hand around in her pocket fishing out a green bill.

"Here," she said as she handed him the money.

"Let me just get your change-"

"No, you can keep it," Santana insisted.

The man's eyes widened, "But this is fifty dollars!" he exclaimed.

"I know," Santana nodded, "But these strawberries look amazing"

"I can't-"

"Just keep it," Santana smiled.

"Thank you"

"No problem," Santana was about to walk back to Brittany but the man's voice stopped her.

"You're Santana Lopez aren't you?" he asked.

"Um… yeah I am"

Santana saw his eyes widen with excitement, "It's a pleasure to meet you"

"You too…"

"Carlos, Carlos Mendez," he told her.

"Carlos," Santana repeated.

Santana saw Carlos glance over her shoulder quickly, "Who's the pretty lady with you?" he asked with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Oh um… that's my girlfriend Brittany," Santana said, a smile formed when she said the word girlfriend, it felt so good to finally be able to call Brittany that.

"Well what are you doing over here talking to an old man like me? Go back to her, I can tell she wants you too"

Santana looked over her shoulder at Brittany who was still sat waiting patiently on the bike. She looked beautiful, her elbows were resting on the top of her helmet that she had taken off and placed in her lap, the wind was blowing lightly making her hair blow back. Brittany was looking in their direction her head cocked to one side, silently asking what she was doing.

"Your right, it was nice meeting you Carlos"

"You too Ms Lopez"

Santana gave the kind man one last smile before walked back to Brittany, the box of fresh strawberries in one hand and her helmet in the other.

"I got us some strawberries," Santana said stating the obvious.

"San I wanted to tell you before but you left to quickly, I'm allergic to strawberries"

Santana tugged the fruit back towards her chest.

"Oh right, um well sorry, I'll just-" Santana stopped rambling when she heard Brittany's light giggled, "You're not allergic are you?"

"Nope," Brittany shook her head, "But you should have seen your face, you look so adorable when you're worried"

"That was mean Britt, I thought I was gonna kill you!"

Brittany rolled her eyes at Santana's dramatics; instead of anything she leaned forwards and captured Santana's lips with her own.

"Sorry for scaring you," Brittany mumbled against her lips.

"Fine I forgive you," Santana faked reluctance.

Brittany ignored it, "Are we gonna eat these or what?"

"Be patient," Santana teased, "Let's drive down a little bit there's a place I know"

"How are you going to manage that?! You're driving a motorcycle if you haven't already noticed!"

Santana smirked, "I'll find a way."

Santana handed the box to Brittany before hopping back on the bike; she then strategically placed the box in between her legs.

"That won't work San, they'll fall off!" Brittany laughed.

"No they won't, have a little faith!" Santana exclaimed.

Sure enough to Brittany's surprise Santana managed to drive the motorcycle without dropping a single berry although she was driving unusually slowly. They didn't go far until they reached their destination. Santana drove off road again this time going a bit further though before stopping. They both got off the bike this time.

"I was thinking we could have like a mini picnic with these bad boys"

"You don't have your blanket this time San," Brittany said with a slightly teasing tone.

"I beg to differ actually," Santana lifted the seat up of her bike revealing a neatly folded blanket packed in the small space.

Santana smirked triumphantly, "Ah ha! See, I've always got one"

"I don't know how I ever doubted you," Brittany joked.

"I know! I'm always right," Santana said playfully.

"I had no idea my girlfriend was so big headed," Brittany teased. Both girls smiled when she said the word girlfriend, it still so new for both of them.

Santana gasped with faux anger, "How dare you!"

"Apparently quite easily, but I'm gonna say sorry because those strawberries look amazing"

"Oh yeah," Santana said having momentarily forgotten the box of strawberries she was holding, "Come on," she said guiding Brittany down towards the rocks by the water.

Santana held Brittany's hand, only letting go to set the blanket out over a large rock. The waves weren't very big so they didn't have to worry about being splashed with the salty water. They settled on the blanket looking over the ocean, Santana was leaning back resting on elbows as Brittany cuddled into her side; her head leaned on Santana's shoulder. Suddenly a red berry took over the view of the ocean.

"Strawberry?" Santana asked, holding the fruit centimetres away from Brittany's mouth.

Brittany nodded opened her mouth as Santana guided the strawberry so she could take a bite. As soon as Brittany had swallowed she felt Santana's lips on hers.

"Mmm," Santana moaned making Brittany shiver, "You taste delicious"

Brittany couldn't stop the giggle that burst through her lips.

"Delicious?"

"Mm hm," Santana nodded, "In fact, so delicious I think I'll just have to…"

Brittany grinned as Santana leaned down to kiss her again. She didn't think that life could get more perfect than this. The light sound of lapping waves as they broke against the rocks, the distant sound of seagulls, the sun beaming down on them and Brittany was in the arms of the girl she was starting to fall in love with.

That thought caught Brittany off guard. There was no way she could possibly be falling in love with Santana so soon. Brittany almost rolled her eyes at herself, there was no denying it really, Brittany was falling in love and she definitely didn't want that to stop, no matter how soon it was happening. The only thing she wondered about was how did Santana feel about her?

"Britt?" Santana mumbled.

"Mm?"

"You just seemed out of it a little"

Brittany blushed, "Sorry, I was thinking"

"I could tell," Santana grinned, "What were you thinking about?"

"You." She replied honestly.

"Really?"

Brittany nodded, "Of course, I um…think about you a lot actually," she admitted bashfully.

"I would think that's a little strange Ms Pierce," Santana began, "But I think about you a lot too, so I think we're even"

Brittany sighed contently; she nestled further into Santana completely comfortable with simply sitting there with her in silence. Santana's arm snaked around her waist and took hold of her hand while the other fed strawberries to Brittany. Usually Brittany wasn't one to like being fed, it made her feel like the other person thought she was stupid. But with Santana she couldn't help but think it was cute and sometimes even sexy, especially when Santana licks away some of the juice from the strawberry that missed her mouth.

Neither girl knew how long they sat there together and both of them didn't really mind. They just appreciated being able to be this close to each other without any interruptions at all. Not from Quinn, or Puck who always seemed to manage to interrupt different moments or from the constant presence of technology, just them together.

The more Santana thought about it the more she realised how much she missed moments like this, only being around nature. Her life had solely based around technology for so long it had almost been ingrained in her. She had forgotten just how much she loved to sit out here by the ocean and having Brittany with her was bonus.

"Shit!" Brittany exclamation knocked Santana out of her thoughts.

"What? What is it?" Santana asked quickly her voice filled with worry.

"It's almost 6! We've been out here for hours!" Brittany shouted.

"Sorry, I thought you liked it…"

"No, no that's not what I meant," Brittany backtracked quickly, "It's just tonight's my movie night with Blaine, it's the only night we're both free," she explained.

"Are you late?" Santana asked.

"Not yet but our movie nights usually start at 6:30, I won't get there in time"

"I can drop you off from here," Santana said.

"I wouldn't want to make you go all the way out there for me," Brittany shook her head.

"Don't be silly, I want too," Santana said.

She stood up and held her hand down for Brittany to take. When Santana had Brittany's hand firmly grasped in hers she pulled her to her feet. Santana quickly folded the blanket and picked up the empty box.

"Let's go, we wouldn't want you too miss your movie time"

They walked quickly up the beach and soon reached Santana's motorcycle, Santana opened up the seat and shoved the blanket and box into the small space. They shoved their helmets on their heads and took their seats, Brittany's arms tight around Santana's waist.

"Ready?" Santana asked as she started up the engine.

"Yeah!" Brittany told her.

Santana kicked off and soon they were speeding down the road. Brittany was sure that Santana wasn't driving the speed limit but she couldn't say anything about it so she simply held on tighter. They arrived in front of Brittany's apartment only five minutes late.

"How did you know where I lived?" Brittany asked as she took her helmet off and handed it to Santana, not remembering telling Santana her address. She hopped off the bike.

"I remembered it from your file," Santana informed also removing her helmet, "I'm not a creepy stalker, I swear," she joked.

"Of course your not," she teased.

"Fine believe what you will," Santana huffed.

Brittany rolled her eyes; she leaned over and gently pecked Santana's lips.

"You know I'm just joking"

"Yeah," Santana grinned, "So I guess this is goodbye until tomorrow…"

"Um… actually wait. Do you maybe want to come up?" Brittany asked hopefully, "You could meet Blaine, I know he really wants to meet you. And he's not some crazy fan or anything"

_"Holy crap, I didn't prepare for this…" _Santana thought.

"Oh erm…"

"You don't have to of course," Brittany added quickly.

Santana noticed the light in Brittany's eyes dim slightly as she said those words and she knew she didn't really mean them.

"No um…no I'd love to come and meet Blaine," Santana nodded in agreement.

"You would?!" Brittany asked in surprise, "I don't want you to feel like you have too"

"No, I really want to meet him," Santana repeated.

"Great! We go this way"

Santana hopped of the bike then, taking the keys out of the ignition. She picked up both helmets in one arm and held Brittany's hand with her free one. Santana was led through a set of double doors and then to an elevator. Brittany pressed the up button and they had to wait a few minutes for it to appear, unlike the elevator in Santana's house, which arrived within seconds.

They stepped into it and Santana saw Brittany press the button for the 3rd floor. There was a small jolt as the lift stopped and the doors slid open. They walked down the hallway passing two doors before Brittany stopped in front of a door with the number 316 on it.

Santana took a shaky breath, attempting to calm her growing nerves. She managed not to freak out on the way up but she now that she was here she couldn't help but feel a thousand butterflies in her stomach. She so wasn't ready for this, she didn't have time to prepare and she was a mess! She was only wearing ripped jeans and a t-shirt for fucks sake and her hair was a mess from the helmet! She had always imagined that when she met Brittany's friends she would be dressed in something a lot more fancy. Brittany seemed to sense Santana's inner turmoil.

"Are you okay San?"

"Hm? Oh yeah," she said quickly.

"You don't have to worry," Brittany soothed.

Santana cleared her throat, "I'm not," she lied but Brittany saw right through it.

She smiled softly at Santana, "Don't be nervous, okay? Blaine's going to love you"

"I hope so"

Brittany quickly pecked Santana's lips before raising her hand to knock on the door having left her bag at Santana's house. She had intended to pick it up later but they stayed out a lot longer than they had both thought they would.

With a embarrassed expression, Brittany said, "My apartment isn't nearly as nice as your house-"

"Stop Britt," Santana interrupted gently, "You could live in a cardboard box for all I care and I would still love it"

"Thanks"

Just then the door opened revealing a man dressed in red chinos with a navy blue button down shirt and a bowtie. His dark hair was slicked back with hair gel making it shine slightly from the light. At first her was surprised to see two people there but then he smiled warmly at them.

"Hey Britt, I thought you were skipping out on me," he teased.

"Sorry, we lost track of time I guess"

Blaine turned to Santana, "Hi I'm Blaine Anderson, you must be Santana, Brittany's talked a lot about you," he smiled holding his hand out.

Santana shook it, "Yeah that's right, nice to meet you Blaine"

"Likewise, are you staying for the movie night?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't want to impose or anything," Santana said remembering that this was the only time when the two roommates got to spend time together.

"You won't be," Blaine insisted, "Kurt's actually here, is that alright Britt?" he asked.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah that's fine"

"Um…Kurt?" Santana asked the nervousness seeping back into her voice. She didn't know she'd be meeting two people tonight.

"He's my boyfriend," Blaine explained.

"He's really awesome San, you don't have to worry," Brittany assured, "Although he is a bit…eccentric and loud"

"What's taking so long?" Brittany heard Kurt yell from the small living room.

"We're coming now babe!" Blaine called back.

"Okay hurry up! You can't expect me to wait this long to watch Les Miserable!"

Blaine chuckled lightly, "He's seen it at least 5 times already," he told Santana.

"Let's go introduce San to Kurt," Brittany said.

Brittany pulled Santana in the direction of the living room. Santana saw another man sitting on a chair, who she assumed was Kurt, he was facing the TV that had the movie already in and ready to play. There were various chips placed on the table as well as a bowl of popcorn.

As they walked in Kurt turned his head to look at them.

He let out a girlish squeal, "Oh my god! You're Santana Lopez!" he exclaimed jumping up.

"Um…yeah"

"I saw you on the cover of last months edition of Forbes and I must say you look absolutely stunning!"

"Thanks," Santana replied awkwardly.

"How rude of me, where are my manners? My name is Kurt Hummel," he said taking Santana's hand and shaking it vigorously.

"Kurt!" Brittany shouted, "You're scaring her"

Kurt dropped Santana's hand then and took a step back, "I am so sorry Ms Lopez!"

"It's fine," Santana shrugged, after the initial shock Santana brushed it off, already used to this kind of behaviour, "And you can call me Santana, I hate it when people call me Ms Lopez"

"Okay, I want to apologise again, I may have gotten a little bit excited, it's not everyday you meet a stunning billionaire!"

"Kurt!" Brittany and Blaine exclaimed in embarrassment.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"It's fine," Santana chuckled.

"That leads me to my next question. What is Santana Lopez doing in your living room?" Kurt asked an eyebrow raised.

"Oh well Santana's my new boss, as you know," Brittany started.

"So? You don't see Isabelle Klempt around at mine do you?"

"And San's also my girlfriend…"

At first Kurt's only reaction was his head tilting to the side a little but then suddenly he let out another screech, "Why didn't you tell me Britt? This is fabulous news! And Blaine how could you keep this a secret from me?" he asked.

"It wasn't my story to tell," he shrugged.

"I'll forgive you but only because you're so adorable"

Blaine laughed, "Okay honey"

"Kurt," Brittany said catching his attention, "Now that you've had your little fanboy moment can we please just watch the movie?"

"We can't now! You have to tell me everything! When did you two get together? What have your dates been like? Was it love at first sight? How-"

Brittany threw Santana a apologetic stare but she only smiled back saying it was fine, usually Kurt's kind of behaviour started to annoy Santana after about 2 minutes but he was one of Brittany's friends and she wanted to get along with him.

"I'll tell you later Kurt, okay?" she settled.

"I'm holding you to that Brittany S Pierce"

"Alright, movie now?" she asked motioning to the TV.

Kurt and Blaine took one end of the long dark blue sofa, Blaine had his arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulders while Kurt hand his head rest on his boyfriends shoulder. Santana and Brittany were at the other end; Brittany was curled into Santana's side.

"I'm sorry about Kurt," Brittany whispered to Santana quietly.

"I don't mind," Santana told her.

"He's always like this"

"I really don't mind Britt, Blaine and Kurt are really nice guys"

Brittany smiled happy that her girlfriend liked her friends, "Awesome"

Santana kissed Brittany's lips quickly but pulled back when she heard Kurt 'aww'. Brittany glared at him, annoyed that he interrupted their kisses.

"Sorry," he muttered quickly.

Blaine pressed play on the remote effectively starting the movie. As the beginning music came on Santana spoke up.

"You know, I've never seen this before," she stated quietly to Brittany but she must have been louder than she thought.

"What!" Kurt and Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt started to go into a long list of reasons why she was crazy of not having seen Les Mis before but was eventually quietened by Blaine as the movie really started. Even though Brittany thought that Kurt had been a bit over the top she still couldn't stop the smile that curved her lips, she was just so happy that Santana got along with her friends and that they actually liked each other. She could get used to being around all of the people that she loved.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Review please and let me know :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Last chapter, I got a review from a guest saying that I messed up my you're and your's but when I went back and checked I didn't find any mistakes. Am I just blind or was that person wrong? I was just wondering and no offense to the guest who reviewed that.**

**Anyway, here's the next one. Sorry it's late but it's long so hopefully that makes up for it!**

* * *

Meetings had never been one of Brittany's favourite activities but she was finding that the ones she had to attend with Santana were quite interesting. As depressing as it was Brittany thought that one of the main reasons that she didn't mind the meetings was how everything was presented. In the conference rooms in Lopez HQ it seemed as if paper never existed, everything was done on tablets specifically designed by Santana and all of the prototypes were projected onto the wall or displayed as holograms on the desk.

Brittany had been extremely impressed when Santana took out her portable hologram transporter or her P.H.T. as Santana liked to call it. It was a small device, it basically looked like a small silver rectangle but Santana could wirelessly connect it to her phone or laptop that had the hologram data and then it could be transferred to the P.H.T. and shown as a hologram in the room. Everyone else in the room must have seen them before because they had no reaction the amazing device but Brittany had never seen one before and had to hold back the urge to gasp at the sight.

Another reason Brittany had come to not mind meetings was Santana. Anything that involved Santana just seemed to be ten times better because she was there. Brittany was aware of the fact that everyone in the room probably knew that she and Santana were dating but so far no one had said anything about it and she was pretty happy about that fact. She wasn't sure if it was because they were too afraid to approach the topic or if it was because they didn't care but to be honest she was just glad that it hadn't been brought up yet. It's not that she was ashamed of Santana, she didn't even think it was possible for her to feel that way, she just didn't know what she would say to anyone. She thought maybe they should talk about that later…

Brittany glanced at her watch and noticed that the meeting should be coming to an end soon. This meeting was solely for the decision on what the products were going look like. In the last conference they had the L-Tech team had decided to only focus on phones on laptops for the moment, possibly expanding later on and now they had come together to share the examples they had come up with.

"No. We are not using that idea," Santana stated firmly for what felt like the twentieth time.

Lance Bearings tried to argue again, "But Ms Lopez-"

Santana cut him off, "No. That design is far too similar to Apple's IPhone and I will not be having our products look anything like theirs, do you understand me? And if you don't have the brain cells to come up with your own ideas then maybe you shouldn't be on this team," she said harshly.

The whole room went silent and Lance lent back in his chair in a sulking manner. He crossed his arms childishly and Santana had to refrain from snapping at him again. Santana eyed the other 17 employees daring them to object as well but luckily for them no one said anything.

"Good. That's enough for today. Next week you guys better have some good ideas, don't slack on me." There were some murmurs of yes's, "You were hired because you're the best at what you do and frankly I'm not seeing that at the moment. You can go."

Everyone filed out the room rather quickly, eager to stretch their legs after the 2 and half hour long meeting. Soon the room was empty apart from Santana and Brittany. Santana sighed and rest her head on her hands. Sometimes she hated being the CEO, it could be very stressful sometimes.

"You okay San?" Brittany asked softly.

Santana looked up at Brittany who was standing near her sending her a small smile, "Yeah I'm fine, some people are just so annoying sometimes"

"Mm," Brittany hummed in agreement, "He was very brave to argue with you for so long though. Not many have the balls to do that," Brittany noted.

Santana chuckled lightly, "True," she agreed, "But you have to admit it was stupid of him to even suggest that idea, it was practically a exact copy of the IPhone"

"I know," Brittany nodded, "Personally I would have gone for something more like the phone you gave me. Obviously not exactly the same, that stuff is way to advance for the public, teens would be hacking into stuff all the time if that were released. But I think that the transparency of the phone would be very appealing to the younger and older generation alike, so far you are the only person I've heard of who's successfully make a completely transparent phone."

Santana listened intently to Brittany as she spoke. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist pulling her against her.

"When did you get so smart?" Santana teased.

Brittany shrugged, "Like last week, didn't you notice?" Brittany joked back.

"I guess not," Santana said.

Both girls giggled lightly and Santana pecked Brittany's lips.

"Maybe you want to help me to come up with a design that we can show the team next week?" Santana asked.

Brittany beamed at the thought, "I would love too," she grinned.

"How about we start the day after tomorrow?" Santana suggested.

She would have said tomorrow but that was Puck's birthday and Santana was spending the day with Puck as tradition and then his party was later that night.

"Sounds great," Brittany agreed.

"Puck did invite you didn't he?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah he did, is that okay?" she asked nervously.

"Of course it is!" Santana exclaimed, "I was only asking because I would have taken you if he hadn't, you are my girlfriend after all"

Brittany smiled, "Well you don't have to worry about that, Puck did invite me. I think Marley's going as well"

"Mm I remember Puck saying he was going to invite her," Santana nodded.

"What did you get him?" Brittany asked.

"A motorcycle. A Ducati Streetfighter to be exact, he's been wanting one for years now and I'm tired of having to worry about my baby when he wants to ride it."

"I'm sure he'll love it," Brittany said, hiding the surprise in her voice.

Really she shouldn't be surprised anymore about Santana's wealth, it's just she always forgot in a way that Santana was even a multibillionaire, she didn't act like one at all and she never bragged about how much money she had.

"I hope so," Santana said as she gathered up her things, placing them in her bag.

Santana took Brittany's hand as they made their way to her private elevator.

"Guess what?" Santana said.

"What?"

"You get to help me wrap Puck's present"

"You're going to wrap a motorcycle?" Brittany asked incredulously.

Santana nodded, "Yes"

"You're weird you know that?" Brittany teased.

"Duh, it's one of the awesome things about me"

Brittany rolled her eyes and instead of answering she just leaned in to kiss Santana gently on the lips.

* * *

Santana snuck down the hallway to Puck's room, she creaked open the door and saw Puck lying on the bed, one leg hanging off and his mouth wide open. Soft snores could be heard around the room. Santana tiptoed over to the side of his bed before swiftly jumping up and landing on his stomach with a thump.

"Ugh!" He groaned.

"Wake up Pucky! Happy birthday!" Santana shouted.

"Fuck what time is it?" Puck asked groggily.

"7:30," Santana answered.

"And you're awake?"

"Obviously," Santana rolled her eyes, "Now get up"

"Why?" Puck asked his eyes still closed.

"Because it's your birthday and we are going out for breakfast," Santana reminded him of their tradition.

"Fine," Puck relented, "Give me ten minutes"

"Alright, meet me downstairs in ten," Santana agreed. She jumped off Puck's stomach making him groan again before heading out the door and downstairs.

15 minutes later Puck walked down the stairs looking a lot more awake than when Santana saw him earlier. He was dressed in dark jeans, a red V-neck and a leather jacket with sunglasses hanging onto the collar of the shirt.

"Morning birthday boy," Santana greeted.

Puck grinned, "Thanks morning to you too, so where are we going?" he asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Santana scoffed.

Santana may not say it much but she loved Puck, he was her best friend and today was his day. She was determined to make it his favourite day of the entire year, just like she thought birthdays should be.

"Holly's?" Puck said. They went there every time it was one of their birthdays; it was their own little tradition.

"Obviously." Santana said, "The car's out front by the way," Santana informed. She couldn't have Puck go down to the garage and see his present.

"Okay cool. You know, it's weird you being this nice to me, I haven't been punched yet," he joked.

"Haha," Santana said sarcastically, "Don't get used to it, cause you only get one of these a year"

Puck chuckled, "I know, I know"

"Okay let's go!" Santana said excitedly having not been to Holly's for months now.

They arrived at Holly's Diner in no time. Santana pulled up close to the door, she noticed some paparazzi following them on the way there, unfortunately Holly's was a popular place and 'close' wasn't actually that close at all.

Puck reached Santana's side just as the paparazzi swarmed them. He wrapped his arm securely around Santana's shoulders in a protective embrace and even though Santana would never tell him but she was always glad when Puck was there to help fend off the huge amount of bodies. Sure she was capable of doing it herself but it was just easier with him.

Usually Santana would have stopped to answer some questions but they didn't today, it was Puck's birthday and she wasn't going to let those scrounging men ruin it for him. She ignored all the shouts and questions as they pushed through the people to get through to the door.

"Have you gotten back with Noah now?" one man asked.

"Where's Brittany?"

"Is this a love triangle?"

"Are you cheating on Brittany with Noah now?"

Santana really wanted to turn around and punch the guy in the face that accused her of cheating on Brittany, she would never do that to her. But she didn't, she knew no good would come from that. Instead she clenched her hands together and surged forwards. They both sighed with relief as they pushed through the doors and finally got out of the ocean of people outside.

The diner looked exactly how it always had. With the black and white checked floor, the wooden tables and the dark brown seats. The smell of fresh coffee and bacon was wafting around the whole room making Santana's mouth water. Santana grinned when she saw a familiar blonde heading towards them.

"Hey guys!" Holly Holiday exclaimed, "What's up sweet cheeks?" she said to Santana as she pinched her cheek, "And how about you handsome?" Holly asked winking in his direction.

Santana rolled her eyes at the woman. They had been coming in for years now and the very first time that they met Holly acted exactly the same. It didn't matter to her that Santana was rich or famous; she was just another faithful customer.

"Well it's this guy's birthday today," Santana said patting Puck on the stomach.

"Obviously!" Holly exclaimed, "Right this way fellas, you guys get the best seat in the house"

Santana chuckled at Holly as she led them to a table. She was sure there was nothing particularly 'special' about the table but she didn't say anything. It was the thought that counted, right?

"Well I gotta make a few rounds but when I get back we're having a little catch up," Holly told them before gliding away to other tables.

Santana and Puck picked up their menus browsing what was on offer.

"You know, I kinda missed Holly," Puck said, "And all her craziness"

"Mm but I don't think I could handle it on a regular basis," Santana chuckled.

A waitress came over then, Santana ordered a coffee and a Holly Special and Puck ordered a breakfast burrito. Not soon after Holly came sauntering back over. She pulled a chair over from another table and took a seat.

"So how have two of my favourite customers?" she asked.

Puck answered first, "Good, I don't know if I like being 24 though, I feel kinda old," he joked.

"Yeah I think you're going a little grey around the edges," she commented.

"Haha very funny," he said sarcastically.

"Thank you, I am pretty hilarious," she smirked, "What about you hot stuff? I saw you snagged up one hot piece of ass"

Santana grinned at the mention of Brittany, "Yeah, her name's Brittany Pierce"

"She's also works for you, doesn't she?" Holly asked as she recalled what she read in an article.

"Um yeah"

"Nice!" Holly nudged Santana's arm, "I bet you sneak a lot of office sex in there," she winked.

Puck burst out laughing as Santana almost spat her coffee all over the table. She coughed a few times to get rid of that ache that you get when something goes down the wrong way.

"Holly!" Santana said after her mini coughing fit.

"What?"

"You can't- you- just-"

"I didn't take you for a prude"

"I'm not," Santana defended.

Holly leaned over to Puck and whispered loudly, "She's totally a prude"

He nodded in agreement smirking at Santana, she glared back only causing Puck's smirk to deepen.

The waitress came back with their order and placed it down in front of them. Holly snatched a piece of bacon of the Latina's plate also earning one of Santana's glares. Holly just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Well I think this is my queue to leave, don't worry about paying when you're done, it's on the house"

"No it's-"

"Don't try and argue with me Santana Lopez, it's this kids birthday and it's my present for him."

"Fine," Santana laughed.

"Thanks Holly," Puck said.

"No problemo kiddo"

Then Holly was gone again leaving the two friends alone to finish their breakfast. The meal was finished quickly, both hungrier than they had first realised. Their main topic of discussion was about the party. Santana hadn't really had much to do with the planning, she never usually did because of work and Puck usually had fun doing that kind of thing. Parties were his expertise.

They stood up after they finished their food and headed over to the counter where Holly was serving a man. Holly smiled at them when she saw them heading over.

"You're leaving me already?" Holly said.

"Yeah, we have a day fully of birthday activities ahead of us," Santana said.

"Hold on a sec San, I'm gonna go to the toilet quickly," Puck said right before he headed of the men's room.

"So, are you sure I can't pay you for the meal?" Santana asked.

"Nope, sorry sweet cheeks," she winked.

Santana laughed, "Okay, okay."

"So about this little lady you've got…you love her right?" Holly asked.

Santana started choking on her own spit, "Wow, way to get to the point Holly"

"It's how I roll," she shrugged, "Anyway, am I right?"

"Oh um…" Santana spluttered.

Did she love Brittany? She'd never really thought about it. She knew she really liked her; more than she has ever like someone before. Sometimes it actually scared her how strong her feelings were for the blonde. She never even realised that another person could make her feel like this. Was it love? She didn't know. Santana didn't really have anything to compare it with. She has never been in love before.

"So…?" Holly said breaking Santana out of her trance.

Santana blushed deeply, "I um…don't know," she said lamely.

Holly scoffed, "Pfft, you don't know my ass. It's simple you either you do or you don't"

"I really don't think it's that simple," Santana defended.

"Right… well I've seen hundreds of couples come in and out of these doors, some of them young and some of them old, some of them gay some of them straight. After a while you start to be able to tell which ones are gonna last and which ones are gonna flop. The ones that I know are gonna stick have this look in their eyes. Like the person they're with is the only thing that matters, the only thing that's holding them to the Earth.

"All I'm saying is the look I saw in your eyes when you talked about Brittany for that one minute was stronger than all those looks I've ever seen. But hey, I wear contacts so I could be wrong," she shrugged.

Santana didn't know what too say. She just stood there, her eyes wide.

"Santana, you ready?" Puck asked as he walked back over to them.

She shook her head slightly, "Uh, I am," she nodded faintly.

Puck thanked Holly for the meal and Santana mumbled something along the lines of it was nice seeing her again. As they made their way out to the car, Santana was glad to notice that the paparazzi had decided to leave, she really didn't want to deal with them again at the moment. She could barely think straight; her mind was fogged up with the question 'Do I love Brittany?'.

They climbed into the car and when Puck started to talk she was glad for the distraction.

"Thanks for coming with me for breakfast San," he said sincerely.

"Of course I'm coming to breakfast with you on your birthday you idiot," Santana said slapping his shoulder.

He shrugged, "I didn't know if you were going to this year"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because of Brittany"

"What does Brittany have to do with anything?"

He shrugged again and looked out the window, "Nothing," he rushed, "I just barely see you, that's all"

Santana frowned; she had been spending an awful lot of time with Brittany. Actually any free time she had she tried to fill it with spending time with Brittany. She hadn't realised until now, but she had kind of been neglecting her best friend.

"Hey," Santana said with an unusually soft voice, "I'm sorry, I haven't meant to not hang out with you as much. It's just…"

"No, I get it," Puck said, his voice didn't show any sign of anger only understanding, "You have Brittany now as well and it's not like I can get mad at you or anything, you've finally found someone and I'm happy for you plus I was the one to push you to do something"

"I know but still, I feel like the crappiest friend alive right now"

"No seriously don't"

Santana gave a small smile, "I'll try not too and I also promise that we'll spend more time together, okay?"

"Yeah okay," he agreed also smiling.

Santana drummed her hands against the steering wheel, "Okay enough of this sappy friendship shit, ready for the beginning of your birthday?"

"Totally! Where are we going?"

Santana smirked, "You'll see."

* * *

The music was loud, really loud. Santana could literally feel her house thumping with the music blaring out of the various speakers around her house. She took her drink from the guy at the bar nodding a thanks before sweeping her eyes around the room looking for her girlfriend. It was quite difficult to spot her though through the masses of bodies. Santana didn't even know Puck knew so many people. She was literally surrounded by strangers at the moment, she probably knew about 20 people at the most, not that it mattered, this was Puck's birthday not hers.

Her body was a little sore from the day's earlier activities. The surprise Santana set up for Puck that year had been renting out a skate park all to themselves. Puck was fantastic at skateboarding and Santana was equally skilled at rollerblading. And even though neither had gone for a few months now, their talent certainly hadn't decreased. They had spent the few hours she had rented the place for trying to out trick each other. Puck had won but Santana claimed that she let him because it was his birthday; she was never one to admit defeat, even though she clearly lost but Puck didn't have to know that.

"Boo," someone whispered in her ear.

Santana jumped, almost spilling her drink. She spun on her heel ready to give the moron who scared her a few words but all words froze on her tongue when she saw Brittany standing there grinning goofily at her.

"Hey, I was just looking for you," Santana said.

"I saw," Brittany nodded.

"So you decide to scare me?" she asked playfully.

"Duh, what else would I do?" Brittany smirked.

Santana leaned forwards unable to stop herself, she didn't have to go very far until her lips collided with Brittany's.

"Sorry," she mumbled a minute later when the kiss ended, "I couldn't help myself"

"You don't have to apologise for_ that _San," Brittany told her, "Have I told you how amazing I think you look tonight?" she asked eyeing Santana's tight red dress hungrily.

Santana gave a throaty laugh, "Yeah a few times Britt," she smiled.

"You just look so beautiful," she said sweetly.

Santana's heart melted a little, she didn't know Brittany could manage to go from sexy to innocent and sweet in a second. It was times like this that Santana thought… maybe she could be falling in love with Brittany.

Suddenly Santana's view was taken up by another blonde, one that she didn't necessarily want to see.

"Marissa?" Santana asked surprised.

"It's Melissa, actually," she corrected.

"Right, my bad," Santana said although sorry was the last thing she was feeling.

She looked over Melissa's shoulder and saw Brittany glaring at the back of her head. Brittany made eye contact with Santana for a second and her expression softened a little but not much.

"I thought I'd come over and see how you were, possibly have another interview?" she asked confidently and Santana knew she was asking for a little more than just a interview.

Santana took a small step back before answering, "I'm fine thanks but I don't really want to do interviews tonight. Besides I was actually talking to my _girlfriend_," Santana said emphasising the word 'girlfriend'.

She stepped around Melissa who had wedged herself in between her and Brittany. She wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist; Brittany did the same her arm pulling Santana securely against her almost as if to say 'she's mine'.

"Oh right," Melissa scoffed, "I didn't see you there, what was it? Bethany?"

"It's Brittany," Brittany stated with an eerily calm voice.

Melissa pursed her lips, "Mm. I see you finally got your little assistant," she mocked.

"Hey!" Santana snapped, "Don't you dare fucking talk to Brittany like that!"

"Puh-lease," Melissa scoffed, "She's probably just fucking you to get to the top"

"Brittany would never do something like that. She's not low life scum like you! Now piss off before I get security to escort you out," Santana hissed.

Melissa rolled her eyes before sauntering away, swaying her hips as she went. Santana had the urge to go over there and give her another piece of her mind but Brittany's grip on her waist kept her firmly in place.

"I'm sorry about her," Santana said guiltily.

"Don't apologise for that bitch"

"She shouldn't have accused you of that, that was a low blow"

"I know." Brittany nodded her head in agreement, "But… but you do know that's not what I'm doing right? I'd never do that to you, ever-"

Brittany was cut off when Santana connected their lips again.

"I know you wouldn't Britt," Santana said looking straight into Brittany's eyes, "Ignore everything she said, don't listen to her she's just some dumb ass reporter who needs to get a life." Brittany giggled at the insult Santana had said about the woman.

The chanting of the word 'presents!' broke them out of their bubble. They saw Puck standing on the small platform that was holding his huge pile of presents brought for him that night. Puck was pumping his fist in the air along with the crowds.

"It looks like it's present time," Santana noted sarcastically.

"Looks like it."

"Do want to help me get his bike?"

"I'd love too."

* * *

The elevator dinged as they got to the main floor. Brittany was on one side of the motorcycle and Santana was on the other. They pushed it out once the doors had slid open. Santana led them down the hallway and came to a stop right before they turned the corner to the room where Puck was opening some of his gifts.

"Just wait here for a few minutes and bring it out when you hear the signal"

"Okay," Brittany agreed easily, "Oh San wait-" but Santana was already gone, "what's the signal…" she finished to herself. She sighed; she'd just have to wing it.

Santana rounded the corner and saw Puck open another present, a silver F.P. Journe watch, which by the looks of it seemed to be about his third watch now. Puck grinned wildly at Santana when he saw her get on the platform with him.

"Hey San!" he screamed, "Look how sick this is!"

Santana nodded, "It's pretty awesome," she agreed with a slightly amused smile. Slightly drunk Puck was always hilarious.

"Can I give you your present now?" Santana asked.

"Hell yeah!" he shouted. Everyone else roared with agreement.

Santana laughed, "Okay, well I know you've been wanting this for a while now and as your best friend, I thought I'd get it for you"

"Holy shit! Did you get some of my mom's chocolate chip cookies? You know I love those motherfuckers!"

Santana slapped Puck across the chest, "Shut up you idiot," he snapped his mouth closed, "It's not your mom's fucking cookies"

"Well then what is it?" he asked excitedly, almost like a ten year old on Christmas morning.

"Britt?" Santana called loudly.

Brittany took that as her queue to wheel the large motorcycle around the corner. Santana swore she heard some people gasp. She smirked victoriously; she totally got Puck the best present out of everyone.

"What the- holy crap! San!" He screeched.

He looked dumbfound at what to do for a minute before spinning towards Santana and wrapping her up in a massive bear hug and shaking her around.

"Oh my fucking shit! San, thank you so so so much!" he exclaimed, "This is the best thing I've ever gotten! I fucking love you!" he yelled.

"Alright, alright. Don't you want to go see your new baby up close?" Santana asked.

He nodded vigorously, "Thank you thank you!" he said once again.

"Just go," Santana said playfully shoving him.

Puck kissed Santana firmly on the cheek before running off towards his new motorcycle, shoving people out the way who were also looking at it. Santana wiped her hand down her cheek in disgust at having had Puck's lips on her face.

Brittany came back over to Santana and took her hand.

"I think he liked it," Brittany noted.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

**So a couple months ago someone on Fanfiction suggested that I get a tumblr account and I can now say I have one. It's the same username as for my Fanfiction account if anyone was wondering. The problem here is I have absolutely no idea how to use it or what it's even for so if anyone wants to explain I'd appreciate the help (seriously, the account is literally just sitting there)**

**Thanks for reading guys, your reviews are awesome and I can't express enough how happy I am that you guys are enjoying the story. Thanks everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**I know, it's been way to long since I last updated and I also know that this chapter isn't very exciting at all and I apologise for that. I thought I would have a ton of time over the summer to do writing but I actually have a social life this summer unlike the others so I'm kinda busier than expected. **

**Feel free to tell me how awful I am for not updating, hopefully there's still people out there who'll stick with this story...**

**Lots of the scientific stuff I say probably isn't true by the way, I just want the story to sound technical. I did do some research but to be honest, phone and laptop designing isn't something that I would generally know the knowledge for. **

An empty pizza box laid on the wooden table in front of them as Brittany snuggled further into Santana. Friends with Benefits was playing on the large flat screen but Brittany was paying more attention to they was Santana's chest rose and fell with each breath and how her fingers ran idly over the back of her hand.

For the whole day they had been working on the design of the new phone. They had progressed a lot, deciding on the physical properties of the phone and coming up with a almost finished hologram of it. Brittany had been fascinated with the creation of holograms. Santana had invented a simple piece of technology where what ever you drew on a large pad would appear in hologram form from the projector. Of course then they had to add the finer details via computer but it was all still very impressive.

The design they had ended up choosing was similar to Santana's phone. However instead of the whole phone being completely clear, the top and the bottom had about a centimetre that contained the technology to have a better camera and to project the images into the clear screen at a higher definition. There were no buttons on the phone what so ever, instead they opted for a gesture that was swiped across the screen to turn the phone on and off. The screen would be made of several extremely thin layers of polyvinyl butyral like Santana's however they decided on using a complex alloy of titanium and steel for the rimming as they figured it would be much cheaper than vibranium and it still was capable of absorbing some of the impacts from drops, although not as well.

By the time they had decided to call it in for the day they were both extremely exhausted and decided to call in for a pizza. Brittany really didn't know how Santana did this every day for a living, it was so tiring but then again she also loved it and thrived on the whole intricate process.

As the movie came to the end Santana shifted and faced towards Brittany who whine in disappointment. Santana kissed the small pout away that had appeared on Brittany's lips, leaving her smiling instead.

"I think that was the best mini date I've ever had," Santana said.

"You know, I wanted to take you on the next date," Brittany pouted.

"You still can," Santana assured, "This was only a mini date, so it only half counted"

Brittany smiled almost shyly, "I can't wait"

"Me neither," Santana agreed, "I also can't wait for next week when we show the team your idea," she said excitedly.

"_Our _idea," Brittany corrected.

"I don't want to take credit for your brilliance Britt"

Brittany shook her head, "No San, this is our idea not mine, we came up with it together. Besides it's also based on your phone so really it should be your idea"

"But you came up with the idea to use it as inspiration," Santana argued.

"But it was your invention in the first place"

"You know what? Let's just say it's our idea," Santana settled as she took Brittany's hands and started playing with her fingers.

"That's what I said in the first place"

Santana shrugged, "Well I guess you're smarter than me"

Brittany laughed, "No one's smarter than you"

"Probably not," Santana said in a playfully cocky voice.

Brittany shoved her in the shoulder. Santana pounced on Brittany, straddling her waist and pinning her arms above her head. She leaned down and started blowing raspberries on Brittany's neck making her shriek with laughter and thrash her legs wildly. Santana grinned into Brittany's neck as she continued her assault. When Santana finally stopped her attack both of them were breathless.

"That was mean," Brittany pouted, her breathing was still heavy from laughing so much.

"You started it," Santana murmured as she nudged Brittany's nose with her own.

Brittany swallowed thickly when she felt Santana's hands that were rest on her hips begin to move.

"What were you planning on doing tonight?" Santana asked as she kissed along Brittany's jaw.

"I um…"

Santana smirked as she continued her trail of kisses, "Hmm?"

"Oh uhh… I was um…" Brittany trailed off again as Santana began to lightly suck on her neck.

"Britt?" Santana asked as she stopped her actions on Brittany's neck to look into her eyes.

"Nothing," she blurt out, "I'm doing nothing"

"Awesome," Santana grinned, "So I was wondering if you wanted to stay over?"

A matching smile appeared on Brittany's lips, "I'd love too."

* * *

A loud noise woke both girls from their deep sleep that they had fallen into after the night's activities. That noise happened to be Puck barging into Santana's bedroom.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, "I did not expect you to be here Brittany," Puck said.

Brittany scrambled for the sheets even though Puck looked away. They were tangled around their legs, not covering anything what so ever. Brittany was blushing furiously by the time she got herself covered.

"Not that you aren't smoking San but you're like my sister and this is kinda weird," Puck said.

Santana gave him a confused look but then she realised she too was not covered with anything; she quickly grabbed some of the sheets off Brittany.

"What the hell are you even doing in here Puckerman?" Santana snapped.

"I need to show you something," Puck said showing them a magazine he had in his hand that Santana only noticed then.

"Can't it wait for later, we're naked here," she said making Brittany blush further.

"I would but I think you might want to see this," Puck said as he walked towards the bed.

Brittany pulled the sheet tighter around her and Santana.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, I don't really care how big Kim Kardashian's boobs are or how amazing her ass is," Santana dismissed, aware of how uncomfortable Brittany was.

"It's not that," Puck told them, "Just look," he said handing them the magazine with it flipped open to a certain page.

Santana's eyes scanned the page and she gasped at what she saw. Her hand tightened with anger, scrunching up the pages. There were two pictures shown, they were both from Puck's birthday party. One was off Santana and Brittany kissing at the bar, that one she didn't mind too much but the second one made her want to scream with frustration. It was of her and Puck on stage after Santana had given Puck his present. The way the picture was taken it looked like they were kissing on the lips and it looked like Santana was pulling him closer when really she had been pushing him off her. Santana quickly began to read…

_Only a few months ago multi billionaire Santana Lopez came out when she first began dating her personal assistant Brittany Pierce dumping her then current and long-term boyfriend Noah Puckerman. However at Noah's 24__th__ birthday party Santana was photographed in intense lip locking sessions with both her girlfriend and ex. Santana was seen secretly kissing Brittany by the bar and then in a long open kiss on a small stage after giving Noah his present, a Ducati Streetfighter._

_What we are all wondering now is how long has Santana been cheating on Brittany? It's assumed that Brittany must have known for quite some time, appearing perfectly fine after the passionate kiss on stage. _

_Which leads us to another question. Is Brittany simply sleeping with her boss to get higher in the business? After some research we found that Brittany was declined a job at Lopez Industries prior to applying for the job as assistant to Santana…_

Santana couldn't read anymore. She was practically seeing red, she was so furious.

"I can't believe some fucking scum bag would write this shit!" Santana screamed.

"Look at the name of the writer," Puck instructed.

Santana looked down at the page one last time, she immediately found the name at the end of the article: _Melissa Thorn. _

_"_Who the hell is that?"

"San," Brittany said quietly, "It's that reporter"

Santana was seething; she should have guessed it, "That fucking bitch!"

"I'm going to go, I just thought you should know." Puck said quickly, before running out the door.

"I am going to find this bitch and-"

"Don't San, that won't help anything," Brittany said, placing her hand on Santana's arm. It calmed her down a little but not much.

"She's not going to get away with this!"

"She's not," Brittany agreed, "But violence really isn't going to solve anything"

Santana took a deep breath and counted to ten, "Right, I'm sorry," she said.

She was still furious, who wouldn't be? But Brittany was right, beating the crap out of Melissa wouldn't do much, probably only get her sued.

"The magazine isn't true you know," Santana told Brittany, her voice quiet.

"I know, I was there remember?" Brittany said lightly.

"I don't get what game she's trying to play here, making up these stupid lies"

"I think she's jealous," Brittany shrugged, "And she's taking the 'getting back' to an extreme. She's a crazy woman who's seriously attracted to you who happens to be really pretty"

Santana chuckled slightly, "Sounds like you're the one who's jealous here Britt," Santana teased.

"I'm not! What would I be jealous of?" she defended.

"I don't know," Santana shrugged, "What _are _you jealous of?"

"I'm not jealous!"

Santana giggled and kissed Brittany gently on the lips, "I'm just teasing you"

Brittany sighed, "I know"

Santana moved back a little bit, "But seriously, what are we going to do about this?" Santana sighed, "And when did Melissa start writing for The Juice? I thought she wrote for Techknowledge"

"I don't know…about both of those things, all I know is we can't let her get to us"

"But now everyone's going to think that we're only together because you're sleeping your way up the business, which you're not, and that I'm now back with Puck"

"I think you should sue her or something"

"I don't think I can do that, all public figures get stuff written about them all the time, this is no different"

"But these are blatant lies!"

"I know that and you know that but magazines have the right to freedom of speech and all that shit. I don't think suing will do much good, I don't want to ruin the whole magazine and take their money, I don't need it but we could release a statement saying it's not true"

Brittany nodded slowly, "I guess… but this brings us back to the whole me getting a different job thing"

Santana sighed, "Not this again Britt," she whined.

"I just think everything would be so much easier if I didn't work for you, not that I don't love getting to spend all day with you, this is getting a little out of hand now"

"Maybe… but that still doesn't mean you have to quit"

"I don't want to but I think it would be for the best"

"I have a proposition for you," Santana said.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked curiously.

"How about we stick this out for a little longer and if it starts to get too difficult, I'll find you a different job in the company, one that doesn't involve you working directly with me"

Brittany wavered for a second before nodding slowly, "Okay," she agreed.

Santana grinned, "Awesome"

"But I don't want to just be given a job. I want to earn it like any other person who applies for the company"

"Of course," Santana agreed instantly, she knew Brittany wasn't the type of person to just be handed something, "Later today, I'll release a statement, do you want me to say anything specific?" Santana asked.

"Well I'm guessing you can't call that woman an ugly jealous whore bag… so, no. I'm sure whatever you say will be perfect," Brittany said innocently.

Santana chuckled at her girlfriends antics, "Hey B, what about no violence?"

"I wasn't being violent," she shrugged, "Simply stating facts"

"Alright babe," Santana settled, "I'm gonna go make us some breakfast, stay here and we can have it in bed"

"Aw you treat me to well," Brittany winked as Santana hopped out of bed and threw on a t-shirt and some shorts.

"You deserve it."

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Shifting her sunglasses on her nose, Brittany glanced around her favourite ice cream parlour. She licked her strawberry ice cream that she had in her hand, savouring the delicious flavour. Ice cream was one of her favourite foods ever and she only ever ate it from a cone, insisting that you didn't get the 'full effect' if it was in a bowl.

Blaine was sat to her left, eating his chocolate ice cream and Marley was to her right enjoying a mango sorbet. Brittany had been a bit disappointed when both of her friends refused to get cones but she let it go… eventually. Kurt was going to be there with them but he had an emergency at work and was called in. Brittany thought it was ridiculous that he went to work on a Sunday but he assured her that he didn't mind and that fashion didn't have a schedule.

Brittany was surrounded by her best friends and all who was missing was Santana. Unfortunately, Santana had been away on a business trip, doing a demonstration of the new Jericho missile. Brittany had originally thought she was going as well but then Santana had told her that she didn't have to go and she wasn't needed. She hadn't said it in a mean or rude way but Brittany had still felt a little upset about not going. Santana must have seen something in Brittany's expression because a second later she assured her that the demonstrations weren't that interesting at all and she should be happy she doesn't have to go.

Even though Santana had only been gone for two days now Brittany was missing her a lot. More than she thought she would, but she guessed that was bound to happen considering they had spent almost everyday together for the past few months.

Two weeks ago, Santana had released a statement saying that what was written in the article wasn't true. For the first week there was a huge wave of paparazzi taking any photos they could and asking hundreds of questions, many of them asking if Santana was lying or not. During that time Santana only ever answered one question and that was to assure everyone that she was dating Brittany but it didn't take away any of the quality or concentration from their work. And although paparazzi still swarmed Brittany and Santana almost wherever they went, it was starting to die down now and Brittany was glad for it, that side of things was exhausting to say the least.

The article that Melissa wrote was supposed to ruin their relationship and tear them apart but instead it brought them closer together. They had been dating for over four months now and neither had uttered the L word. Brittany new she was falling fast for the Latina and she was falling hard but she couldn't help it. Santana was so smart, beautiful and one of the nicest people Brittany's ever had the pleasure of meeting, it was hard not to fall in love with her. She didn't know what Santana felt but she hoped it was similar to her.

"Britt, hey Brittany S Pierce!" Blaine called, waving his hand in front of Brittany's face.

Brittany blushed in embarrassment for day dreaming for so long.

"Sorry," Brittany mumbled, biting the last piece of her cone.

Blaine and Marley laughed, "You just had this blank expression on, what were you thinking so deeply about?" Blaine asked still chuckling.

"I can take a guess," Marley interrupted, "She's obviously thinking about Santana." Brittany blushed a deeper shade of red, Marley was spot on, "You see, I was right!" she exclaimed cheerfully, not even needing the Blonde to confirm her words, Brittany's expression said it all.

"When's Santana coming back again?" Blaine asked.

"Tonight," Brittany replied excitedly, she was practically jumping in her seat.

"Calm down there B, she's only been gone for a couple days," Blaine teased.

Brittany slapped him on the arm, "Oh please, if Kurt was gone for more than one day, you would be off on a plane to follow him"

Instead of answering Blaine drank some of his water, he didn't see the point in denying it, Brittany was totally right.

Smirking victoriously, Brittany did a small fist pump making her two friends giggle again.

"So how are things going with Kitty?" Brittany asked curiously.

Marley began to fiddle with her hands nervously, "I'm going to the movies with her tomorrow night actually"

"That's amazing!" Brittany shouted happily. She slapped a hand over her own mouth when she realised how loud she had been, she gave a few apologetic glances to the people sitting at the tables around them.

"It's just as friends though," she told sadly, "It's not a date"

"Don't worry Marley, after tomorrow, Kitty won't be able to say no to you," Brittany said confidently.

Marley grinned back, "I hope so."

"She will," Brittany assured before glancing at the clock on her phone, "I'm sorry guys but I have to go home and get ready now"

"Get ready for what?" Blaine asked.

"Santana's coming back today," Brittany reminded, "And I'm going to surprise her," a small smile ghosting her lips at the thought of finally getting to see her girlfriend.

* * *

Brittany was sat on the sofa waiting for Santana to come home. It was already 7:50 and Santana had told her she would be back at 7:30 so she figured she wouldn't be too much longer.

When Brittany heard the front door open and Santana's soft laughter, her heart soared. In that moment she realised exactly how much she had missed her girlfriend over the last two days and even though it was slightly sad and childish of her she jumped up and ran towards the front door, ignoring Puck who had picked Santana up, and flung herself in Santana's arms, engulfing her in a huge hug.

"Hey San," Brittany mumbled into Santana's neck.

"Hey Britt," she replied with a throaty chuckle, "I wasn't expecting to see you tonight"

"How could I not come and see my girlfriend after her business trip?"

"True," Santana giggled, "I'm irresistible," she winked.

"I got us some pizza for dinner, if you haven't eaten already that is," Brittany said, "I know it's not fancy or anything-"

"Pizza's perfect," Santana said softly before pecking Brittany's lips.

Puck cleared his throat, "Oh hey Puck," he said in a high pitched voice as he imitated Brittany, "Hi Brittany. Oh pizza for dinner? Nah, I'm good, you and San go enjoy it while I go find something to scrape out the fridge-"

He was cut off by Santana slapping him over the head.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, "What was that for?"

"Stop being so annoying, me and my girl are going to go and enjoy some delicious pizza so you can go now"

"That's the thanks I get for picking you up?" Puck asked jokingly.

"Yeah, it is"

"Alright, alright I know when I'm not wanted"

"That's right Puckerman, me and Britts here have got some catching up to do."

* * *

**Hope this chapter wasn't too bad for you guys. **

**I have also posted the first chapter of another story call She's the Man if you want to check that out too but I'm not going to update it again until i finish this story, don't worry. **

**I'm not American so I don't know about American laws so sorry if I was wrong about that freedom of speech thing, just go with it please ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"I'm so glad things are finally starting to move along," Brittany grinned excitedly.

"Me too," Santana agreed, "I'm so proud of you"

They had just come out of another meeting with the L-Tech team about the first phone.

"Of us you mean," Brittany corrected.

"Yeah, of us."

Brittany could easily remember the day that she and Santana had pitched their idea to the team. It was an exciting but terrifying moment for the Blonde at the time but now that she thought back on it, she couldn't help but think she had be slightly silly for being so nervous.

Even though the team had their faults like any other people, they were also an amazing group of hard working people and as soon as the idea was pitched the room had filled with a thrilled buzz that Brittany would never forget.

Not only had the L-Tech team been extremely successful in the first design of the phone they also never judged Santana or Brittany for dating each other. If they did they never mentioned it or let it interfere with their work ethic, which both women were hugely grateful for.

_Flashback_

_Brittany pulled Santana to a stop just outside of the meeting room. She was biting her lower lip nervously and Santana could tell she was anxious about what they were about to do. _

_"B," Santana spoke softly, "There's absolutely nothing you have to worry about, we've gone over everything at least 10 times!" _

_"I know, I know. I'm being stupid but I can't help but be nervous, you know?" Brittany said quickly, "This is the first time I've ever done anything like this at all, well on this big of a scale any way and I want to make a good first impression"_

_"You will babe, I have every confidence in you"_

_"Thanks San, that means a lot," Brittany smiled. _

_Santana quickly kissed Brittany's lips before squeezing her hand reassuringly. _

_"You ready?" Santana asked. _

_"As I'll ever be," Brittany nodded. _

_Santana grinned and pushed the door open before letting Brittany's hand fall out of her own. She put on a serious face, almost completely changing her demeanour from what it was only seconds ago. _

_"Good morning everyone," Santana said with a light but serious tone as they walked in. _

_There were a few mumbled greetings as Santana took her seat at the head of the table with Brittany right next to her. _

_"Hopefully today I'll be presented with much more adequate work." She said pointedly, "Miss Pierce and I have also come up with an idea but we would like it if you would show your ideas first so I can get an idea of what you have come up with."_

_Lance Bearings stood up, talking for the team, "We have come up with four different models Miss Lopez"_

_"You've made the appropriate changes, yes?" she asked arching an eyebrow, referring to the resemblance to the iPhone. _

_"Yes," he nodded. _

_Lance then brought up a screen in front of him, after tapping a few buttons on the screen a hologram of the first phone appeared in the middle of the table. He then proceeded to talk through all it's features and the reason for the way it's designed. He did this with the other three ideas before thanking Santana and taking his seat again. _

_Santana was impressed; the team had come up with brilliant ideas. _

_She nodded her head approvingly, "Well done everyone, those were much better"_

_Santana swore she heard a few sighs of relief as she said that, their hard work wasn't going to waste. Looking around various men and women had please smiles on their faces. _

_"Now, if you don't mind Miss Pierce and I would like to present our model," Santana said. She quickly brought up the image of the phone then looked at Brittany to start. _

_"The original idea of the phone was based off the phone San-…errr Miss Lopez created for herself. As you can see the phone's screen is completely transparent, it's made of exceptionally thin layers of polyvinyl butyral, there is a small gap in between the middle layers allowing a hologram to be projected into the small space from both sides of the phone. One side of the phone contains the technology for a camera…"_

_Santana watched Brittany with pride as she spoke to the members of the team with confidence; she was completely in her element. Seeing Brittany like this made Santana wonder how she ever got denied the job she first applied for. Even though Santana was now selfishly glad that Brittany didn't get the job she still wondered how anyone could think that Brittany wasn't right for any job within the company. She would definitely have to look into that..._

_Brittany's voice broke Santana out of her thoughts. _

_"Did I get everything Miss Lopez?" Brittany asked, her voice now slightly shaky as she realised she had just finished her speech. _

_"I think you got it all Miss Pierce," Santana nodded, sending her a not so subtle wink causing the blondes cheeks to tinge pink. _

_Brittany could already feel the excitement in the room as they spoke about the idea that had just been shown to them. _

_"So, what do you think?" Santana asked the team. _

_One woman cleared her throat, her name was Claire Hart. _

_"If I'm honest Miss Lopez our ideas don't nearly compare to what you just showed us," she chuckled, there were murmurs of agreement. _

_"No, now don't put yourselves down guys," Santana said, "I'm am thoroughly impressed by your models"_

_Another man spoke up, "I think I speak for the whole team when I say that yours was the best idea. The transparent screen will be wildly loved by people of all ages, this will be the first time anything like this will go into the public"_

_This time there were definite signs of agreement and Santana and Brittany smiled proudly at each other. _

_End of Flashback_

Now that the meeting was over, neither woman had anything else planned for the day work wise. As they reached the outside of the building, Brittany took hold of Santana's hand again.

"So B, what do you want to do with the rest of our day?" Santana asked her girlfriend.

"Well actually…"

"Oh, are you busy? I didn't mean to make it sound like I'm forcing you to hang out with me or anything, I get that you totally have other friends and stuff and I wouldn't want to make you not spend time with them just so you could be with me. You-"

"San," Brittany giggled, smiling adoringly at Santana's nervous babbling, "It's not that, I love being with you and spending time with you, I would be with you all the time if I could"

Santana flushed in embarrassment, "Sorry," she said bashfully.

"You're too cute," Brittany stated pecking Santana's cheek, "I erm… well it's my dad's birthday today-"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Santana interrupted, "We could have rescheduled the meeting for today"

"It's okay," Brittany shook her head, "That's actually what I was meaning to ask you, tonight there's going to be this barbeque thing and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Before Santana could even answer Brittany began to ramble nervously just like Santana had moments ago, "I understand if you don't want to, I mean I know its really, really short notice but with all of the preparing for the presentation it just kept slipping my mind and I know that you might not want to meet my parents today…" Brittany trailed off when she noticed the amused smirk on Santana's lips, "Sorry"

"You're too cute," Santana imitated Brittany's earlier words, "I would love to go and meet your parents today," she said sincerely.

Even though Santana was almost pissing herself with the sudden nerves that had bubbled up inside her, she knew this day would have to come eventually, especially how Santana planned on never letting Brittany go.

"You would?"

"Mm hmm," Santana nodded, "What does this barbeque start?" Santana asked glancing at her phone.

"Um, in about an hour?"

"What!" Santana exclaimed, "Shit B, we have to get going! I'm never going to be ready at this rate!"

Brittany laughed uncontrollably as Santana gripped her hand and practically sprinted towards her garage.

* * *

Santana pulled up in front of a brick house in her red Shelby Cobra. It wasn't a huge house but it wasn't tiny either. It looked cosy and welcoming.

"This is where you grew up?" Santa asked.

"Yeah, it's not much but it was home"

"I love it."

Brittany smiled at Santana's simple words, "Let's go inside, my parents are dying to meet you"

They got out the car and when they got to the front door Brittany didn't bother knocking. Santana could hear the chatter of people outside in the back yard and suddenly a wave of tension rushed over her. She was about to meet Brittany's parents. She hoped she looked nice enough, even though Brittany said she looked perfect.

"You okay?" Brittany asked, sensing the change in Santana.

"F-fine"

"Don't worry, they'll love you," Brittany assured.

"I sure hope so"

Brittany guided Santana through the house to the outside where she saw about fifteen or twenty people talking, laughing and socialising.

"There they are," Brittany said motioning to two older looking Pierces.

Santana could definitely see where Brittany got her looks. She looked exactly like a younger version of her mother, except her mother had brunette hair where as Brittany had blonde like her father.

"You ready?" Brittany asked, squeezing Santana's hand.

"As I'll ever be."

Brittany smiled at her encouragingly as she led them over to her parents. They didn't seem to notice them yet, still in conversation with one of their neighbours.

"Um, hey mom and dad," Brittany greeted.

Mrs Pierce spun around at the sound of her daughters voice, a huge smile on her face.

"Honey!" she flung her arms around Brittany's neck, pulling her close, "I missed you sweetie, you should visit more often"

Mr Pierce excused his wives behaviour to his neighbour who just laughed and said that he would leave them to catch up.

"Sorry mom, I will"

"Good to see you B," her dad smiled warmly.

"You too dad"

"Aren't you going to introduce us to this lovely lady?" Brittany's mom asked finally noticing Santana who had been standing there unsure what to say or do for the past few minutes.

Brittany glancing apologetically towards Santana, taking her hand again, "Mom and dad this is Santana, my girlfriend, Santana this is my mom and dad, Annie and Robert"

Annie unexpectedly pulled Santana into a huge hug; much like the one she just gave her daughter. Santana having not hugged another adult for years, tensed but soon relaxed a bit more into the embrace.

"It's good to finally meet the woman who's been making my daughter so happy," Annie smiled brightly.

"It's nice to meet you too"

Robert held his hand out after Annie let go, which Santana took much more easily, "Brittany's told us a lot about you," he said gently.

"All good I hope," she said anxiously.

"Of course! Whenever we called it was always, Santana this, Santana that-"

"Mom!" Brittany squeaked embarrassed by her mothers chatting.

"Oh don't be shy dear," Annie hushed.

"Yeah, don't be shy dear," Santana teased.

Brittany shoved Santana playfully, "I think we should get some food," Brittany said but it was more like an order.

"Fine Brittany, you can take Santana away for some food," Annie sighed, "But I want to talk more to both of you later on"

"Alright mom, see you later," Brittany said dragging Santana towards the food table before her mom could say anything else embarrassing.

"Oh and Santana," Annie called, "Welcome to the family!"

Santana giggled as Brittany pulled her harder away from her parents.

"They're so embarrassing," Brittany said hiding her face in her hands.

"I think they're sweet, and they really love you"

"They love you too by the way," Brittany said, "I'm pretty sure they loved you even before today actually by the amount I talked about you," she admitted.

"So you talked about me a lot hmm?" Santana smirked.

"Oh don't get cocky," Brittany scoffed.

"Me? Cocky? Never," she laughed.

"Oh haha, just wait until my mom starts quizzing you on our relationship, then you'll have fun"

"I'm sure I will"

"Don't be surprised if she brings up grandbabies," Brittany sang while chuckling to herself. Santana joined her.

"Wait. Seriously?"

The rest of the evening went really well. Santana met some of Brittany's uncles and aunts as well as a few of their neighbors. And even though it was hard, she found that she wasn't too bad at making light conversation as long as she didn't talk to one person for too long. People had never really been her thing. Brittany on the other hand could talk to anyone for hours and Santana sometimes had to drag her away from people just so she would get a chance to talk to everyone like she wanted too.

Santana was in fact quizzed by Annie and grandbabies and a wedding were brought up nearly making Santana choke on her drink. Luckily Robert helped move those topics along rather quickly.

It's not that Santana didn't think about those things, in fact they were becoming ever more recurring in her thoughts but she hadn't even spoken to Brittany about any of that and they hadn't even been dating a year yet.

She found that Robert was a big fan of cars during their time talking and she even offered to have him come over and see hers one day if he wanted to, which he excitedly agreed to.

By the time it was time to leave Santana was thoroughly exhausted, not used to having to converse with people for that length of time about none work related subjects. After saying goodbye to everyone they both collapsed in the car.

"So, what did you think of the evening?" Brittany asked as Santana started to drive.

"It was surprisingly really fun, I'm not used to being around that many people who don't work for me for so long"

"I'm glad you liked it," Brittany said happily.

"Me too, do you want to spend the night?" Santana asked hopefully.

"I'd love to."

* * *

The next day they were striding through Lopez HQ on their way to yet another meeting when Brittany noticed someone she recognised. It was a middle aged man up ahead of them typing in a code to get into the room just in front of them.

"I know him," Brittany mumbled to herself but Santana caught it.

"Who? Dr Harper?" Santana asked referring to the man who she saw just walk through the door.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah"

"From where?" Santana asked curiously.

"He's the man who interviewed me for the job I applied for before this one"

"_He's _the moron who didn't give you the job?" Santana asked, anger seeping from her voice. Brittany nodded but could tell that Santana was about to do something.

"But San, don't do anything-" Brittany's words were meaningless as Santana stormed off after Dr Harper.

Brittany saw Santana furiously punch in the code for the door and then march inside. Brittany sighed and then ran after her, slipping through the door just as it was about to close. She got inside just in time to see Santana reach Dr Harper.

She roughly patted him on the back getting his attention. Surprised would be an understatement for the look on his face. Not ever day did the boss of the company come and visit the research department, let alone with so much anger she was pretty sure she could punch through a wall.

"M-Miss Lopez, what a surprise," he stuttered, "How may I help you?"

"No," she spat, stepping closer to him. Everyone else in the room had gone silent, "You don't get to talk. I hear that you're the one didn't choose Miss Pierce for the job she applied for a few months ago"

"Miss Pierce, you're assistant?" he asked looking over Santana to where Brittany stood, she gave an awkward wave unsure of what else to do.

"Yes, you dip shit," she hissed. Dr Harper seemed shocked by Santana's choice of words, "So are you going to explain yourself? After working with Brittany for the past several months I have come to realise that she is more than capable for the job. Well?"

"Isn't Miss Pierce also the woman you're dating?" he asked completely bypassing the question.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Santana asked.

Dr Harper seemed to get a little more confident, "I just don't think that you would be doing this for anyone, it's only because she's your _girlfriend_"

"Look _Dr Harper," _Santana spoke threateningly, "The fact that Miss Pierce and I are in a relationship has nothing to do with why I'm questioning you now, Miss Pierce is one of the smartest people I know, more than qualified enough to work here. Now answer the question with no more of your homophobic comments"

"Oh I'm not a homophobic, my son is actually gay," He said, surprising the Latina.

"Then why?"

He cleared his throat, "Women simply don't have a place in this line of field," he stated.

"What!?" She screeched.

"You heard me, we are a weapons manufacturing company, and women have no place"

"I'm a woman," she all but screamed, "And I have kept this company at the top from when my father passed away"

He scoffed, "You've started making phones and computers, that's now what we're about"

"This is _my _company and I will do what I want, if anything it's getting us more money"

"These are only my opinions Miss Lopez, now I don't mean to be rude but we have to get back to work"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, you're fired." Santana said firmly, she heard a few gasps, "And I'm going to make it clear now that I'm not firing you because you didn't hire Miss Pierce. I will not ever have someone in this company man or woman discriminate against others. Whether it is because of a disability, gender or sexuality." She said her voice eerily calm.

"B-but Miss Lopez-"

"Get out." She said her voice still quiet.

"But-"

"Get. Out!" she yelled.

He swallowed thickly before nodding his head; he glanced at his former companions and work colleagues before heading out the door, not once looking at Brittany.

"Get back to work," Santana stated to the rest of the employees. They stared at her silently for a second before busying themselves, afraid of their boss's wrath.

Santana walked out the room, her body still boiling with anger. Once outside she sighed deeply, leaning against the wall just outside the door and closed her eyes. This was not how she planned her morning to go. When she felt a soft hand on her shoulder her anger immediately evaporated.

"San," Brittany's voice was soft but strong, "You shouldn't have done that," she didn't sound angry only slightly disappointed.

"What was I supposed to do?" Santana shrugged, opening her eyes.

"Not that." Brittany shook her head firmly. "I don't care that I didn't get the job, if anything I'm glad, I wouldn't have wanted to work with someone who didn't want me there in the first place plus I would have never got this close to you," she added sweetly.

"He can't just not hire people because they are women"

"I know that's it's wrong of him but I think he's learned his lesson now." Brittany spoke, "I want you to hire him back"

"What?" Santana asked incredulously.

Brittany nodded, "He has a family, a son, he needs to provide for them"

"I don't-"

"Please San, for me," Brittany pleaded.

Santana sighed, "Fine"

"Yes! You're the best girlfriend ever!"

Santana smirked, "I know"

"Now come on, we're already late enough to the meeting as it is."

* * *

After another long day at work Santana and Brittany decided to just relax and watch a movie together. Mama Mia was playing quietly as Brittany ran her hands through Santana's hair. Santana was lying in between Brittany's legs resting her head on her chest, more intent on listening to Brittany's steady heartbeat than the movie.

"Do you ever wish that your life was a musical," Brittany asked.

"I don't know, probably not, I mean it would get kinda annoying having to dance and sing all the time about random shit"

Brittany giggled at Santana's reasoning, "True but I think it would be fun, everyone happy all the time, I think it would be fun just to be able to walk down the street and burst into song and then have a bunch of people join you. It would be like a constant party."

"A constant party? That doesn't sound too bad B," Santana chuckled.

"People always get their happily ever after as well," Brittany murmured.

"A happy ever after?"

"Yeah, you know, when the two main characters fall in love and get married and live happily ever after"

"What's your happily ever after?" Santana asked.

"I don't need another one, I already had mine. You're my happily ever after San."

**THE END**

**I know it was kind of an abrupt ending but I wanted to complete this story and if I continued it for more chapters I know it would have never gotten finished. I want to say a huge thanks to everyone for supporting this story and also reviewing and following it, I couldn't have done it with out your support. **

**Until next time :)**


End file.
